


Too many keysmash

by WhatTheGale



Series: The Losers groupchat [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Like a lot of pining man, Mike hanlon/greta bowie, Pining, Texting, yet another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 53,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheGale/pseuds/WhatTheGale
Summary: Bill created the group Losers clubBill added Stan, Richie, Eddie, Beverly, Ben and Mike to Losers club(4:50 a.m.)Bill: okay does everyone promise to behave?Bill: and not unadd each other over stupid shit-----yet another losers groupchat





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

> So i was bored and created this  
idk how often i'll update but i have a few ideas so we'll see how far that gets me

**Bill created the group Losers club**

**Bill added Stan, Richie, Eddie, Beverly, Ben and Mike to Losers club**

_(4:50 a.m.)_

Bill: _okay does everyone promise to behave?_

Bill: _and not unadd each other over stupid shit_

Richie: _what even happened I was the first one out lmao_

Bill: _well first, stan unadded you and when bev said to add him back stan also unadded her, eddie then unadded stan, unadded ben when he asked everyone to calm down and then unadded himself and then mike saw what happened and also unadded himself lol_

Richie: _lmao wow_

Beverly: _wow were so dramatic_

Beverly: _also fuc you stan for unadding me_

Stan: _I apologize._

Beverly: _I forgive you._

Richie: _these names are not doing it for me_

**Richie changed their name to Dickie toes**

Dickie toes: _better_

Stan: Bill why did you remake this hell?

**Bill changed their name to b-b-bill**

b-b-bill: _You know you love us stanny_

Stan: _You thought wrong._

**Beverly changed their name to red hawt**

Rred hawt: _Aw yeah_

red hawt_: that’s better_

**dickie toes changed Stan’s name to Stan the man**

Stan the man: _Yeah, okay._

Eddie: _this shit again_

Dickie toes: _EDS_

Eddie: _not my name_

Ben_: not my name_

b-b-bill: _not my name_

Eddie: _what_ _the_ _fuckkk_

**Dickie toes changed Eddies name to Eds <3**

Eds <3: _No._

**Eds <3 changed their name to Eddie**

Dickie toes: no

**Dickie toes changed Eddie’s name to spaghetti**

Spaghetti: _sigh_

Red hawt: _Mike and ben? You guys there?_

**Dickie toes changed Bens name to bench**

**Dickie toes changed Mikes name to micycle**

Dickie toes: _ya snooze you lose_

Red hawt: _asdfghjkkhf bench_

Dickie toes: _yeah I know im a genius_

Micycle: _SMH_

** _Richie (rich)>> Eddie (eds)_ **

Rich: _hey want me to come get u early?_

Rich: _for starbucks_

Eds: _Yes_

Eds:_ don’t park in front of the house ma might wake up if she hears ur truck_

Rich: _okay b there soon_

**Losers club**

_(5:50 a.m.)_

Bench: _what???_

Bench: also _why are yall up so early??_

Dickie toes: _gotta get up early so I can fuck eds mom before school_

Stan: I _can’t believe Eddie didn’t beep you._

Dickie toes: _he did it in person lol_

b-b-bill: _where are you guys??_

Spaghetti: _starbucks, Richie bought me a pumpkin spice latte _

Red hawt: _you’re such a white gay_

Red hawt_: also why was no one else invited??_

Dickie toes: _cause I only had enough money for me and eds_

Spaghetti: _:P_

_(7:55 a.m.)_

Stan the man: _Richie and Eddie, where the fuck are you guys?_

Stan the man: _You guys have literally been in town since 6, there no reason you should be late._

Red hawt: _they should be there soo I saw them run by my homeroom a few minutes ago_

Red hawt: Richie was yelling fuck over and over

_(7:59 a.m.)_

Stan the man: _They both just ran in. They both look vaguely upset that they’re not gonna be able to sit next to each other like usual. They’re both pouting now._

B-b-bill: _lmao guess they should’ve been late_

Spaghetti: _I’m not pouting. Also its ritchies fault, like usual._

Spaghetti: _he was doing a tiktok and kept having to retake it for “maximum funniness”_

Red hawt: _lmao valid _

Dickie toes: _hey you should be nice to me I gave you a free ride and bought you two (2) coffees_

B-b-bill: _Oh god I hate hyped up eddie I’m gonna be stuck with him by myself next period_

Spaghetti: _shut the fuck up_

Spaghetti: _I’m not that bad_

Stan the man: _Yes you are. You act like Richie when you drink to much caffine. _

Red hawt: _omg I love thst eddie_

Spaghetti: _WHAT_

Dickie toes: _lmao I know that’s why I bought him another one_

Spaghetti: _fuck you_

Dickie toes: _maybe later were in history rn_

Stan the man: _If you guys could only see that stages of emotion that just crossed Eddies face. Lol._

Red hawt: _asdfghgfdsdfghj also why does your lol sound threating_

Spaghetti: beep beep Richie

**Eddie (Kasbwak)>>Mike (Mooke)**

_(8:22 a.m.)_

Kasbwak: _Mike._

Mooke: _Yes._

Kasbwak: _I literally cannot fuction im so gay_

Mooke: _okay mean girls. But also I kno lol_

**Losers club**

_(9:13 a.m.)_

B-b-bill: _Fuck you Richie_.

Dickie toes: _???_

B-b-bill: _Eddie will not shut up, hes poked me at least 10 times in the past few minutes_

Spaghetti: _oi shut the fuck up _

Red hawt: _lmao yesss_

B-b-bill: _you think its funny now but you have me next period_

_(10:21 a.m.)_

Red hawt: _update eddiesleepingondesk.jpeg_

Red hawt: _lol he crashed _

Dickie toes: _his small body couldn’t handle all the caffine lmao_

(_12:35 p.m.)_

Bench: _uh where is everyone?_

Bench_: guys???_

Red hawt: _oh shit I forgot to tell you_

Red hawt: _were eating outside today_

B-b-bill: _we gave you one job_

Bench: _BEV_

Red hawt: _asfghhg Im sworry_

**Rich>>Eds**

_(1:23 p.m.)_

Rich: _you’ve serious never watched scream??_

Eds: _yep never seen any of them_

Rich: _welp guess were watching them today then_

Rich: _better be ready ill show up around 5, plz unlock ur window uwu_

Eds: _do I get a say in this?_

Rich: _nope_

Eds: _sigh_

**Losers club**

_(2:37 p.m.)_

Red hawt: _ok something very odd just happened???_

Red hawt: _Im still reeling_

Dickie toes: _what happened??_

Bench: _??_

Red hawt: _So im in English which you all know I have w/ greta_

Red hawt: _and fucking henry_

Dickie toes: _AND??_

Red hawt: _im getting to it_

Red hawt: _so im sitting there and henry made some joke about me being a slut_

Bench: _what_!!

Red hawt:_ and I was ignoring him cause it gets old real fast _

Red hawt: _When greta of all ppl turns around and tells him to quote “shut his mullet having ass up”_

Spaghetti: _??? what greta being nice??_

Spaghetti: _idonttrustlikethat.jpeg_

Micycle: _I agree that’s weird maybe she was just mad at henry_

B-b-bill: _yeah but ive never seen her pass up an opportunity to make of bev before??_

Red hawt: _ikr its odd_

Stan the Man: _I’m intrigued._

_(3:22p.m.)_

Dickie the toes: _what color should I paint my pinky?_

B-b-bill: _which hand?_

Stan the man: _Does that matter_?

B-b-bill: _YES_

Dickie the toes: _left_

B-b-bill: _Green_

Dickie the toes: _what shade “im sooo swamped” or “commander-in-chic”_

B-b-bill: _Im sooo swamped obvs_

Dickie the toes: _sorry that was stupid of me_

Stan the man: _You guys are odd. _

Red hawt: _Don’t be a coward, paint them all_

Dickie toes: _ok but only the left hand lol_

Red hawt: _better_

_(4:50 p.m.)_

Bench: _ive been binge watching the voice auditions on youtube again _

Bench: _its addicting_

Micycle: _if you watch one you have to watch 5_

Dickie toes: _that’s me with weird porn videos_

Stan the man: _Can we please kick him out._

Red hawt: _hahaha remember that weird video that was a comp of guys jazzing on anime figurines_

Richie: YES

Bench: _yall watch porn together???_

Red hawt: _yeah? Its fun to do when were high_

Spaghetti: _this doesn’t surprise me honestly_

Stan the man: _That’s so fucking gross._

Dickie toes: _can’t 2 bros watch prn together without it being weird_

B-b-bill: _no._

B-b-bill: _also I remember that video cause yall both sent it to me_

Red hawt: _you’re the one who watched it_

**Rich>>Eds**

_(5:15 p.m.)_

Rich: _im here_

_Rich: is ur window unlocked?_

Eds: _yeah _

Eds: _be up in a minute finishing dinner rn_

Richie: _ill slip into something more comfy ;0_

Eds: _u better be wearing clothes when I get up there or I will throw ur naked ass out the window_

Eds: _I s2g_

Rich: _;^o_

Eds: >_>

**Losers club**

_(5:19 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _picofhimineddiesbed.jpeg_

Dickie toes: _who dares me to get naked _

Stan the man: _Is this some kind of weird foreplay?_

B-b-bill: ^ ^ ^

_Red hawt: me_

Dickie toes: _whatcha got?_

Red hawt: _four crumpled up dollars, 2 pennies, and a thing of peach lip balm_

Dickie toes: _thinking emoji hmmm_

Bench: _did he just type out an emoji?_

Micycle: _I’ll give you a 20_

Stan the man:_ Mike??_

Dickie the toes: _deal B)_

Spaghetti: _I will never unlock my window again _

Spaghetti: _also really mike_

Dickie toes: _Ill put my pants back on :(_

Red hawt: _did u really take them off???_

Stan the man: _knowing him, yes he did._

Bench: _omggg_

**Kasbwak>>Mooke**

_(5:27 p.m.)_

Kasbwak: _mike wtf man_

Kasbwak: _my face is so red my moms worried I have a temp_

Mooke: _sorry I couldn’t help it_

Mooke: _besides isn’t that what you want_

Mooke: _Richie naked on ur bed?_

Kasbwak: _STOP_

**Loser club**

_(5:30 p.m.)_

B-b-bill: _y are you even at eddies?_

Dickie toes: _to get naked obvs_

Red hawt: _yeah Bill keep up_

B-b-bill: _sorry_

Dickie toes: _if eddie would ever HURRY TF UP_

Spaghetti: _hes not here to get naked and im on my way hold youre gotdamn horses_

_(2:43 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _u kno how eds said he never watched the scream movies at lunch 2day_

Red hawt: _still cannot believe tbh_

Dickie toes: _so like the good friend I am I brought over all 4 2day for us to watch even tho we only got to the 2nd one but_

Spaghetti: dont.

B-b-bill: _owo_

Red hawt: _wuts this_

Dickie toes: _stop being furries_

B-b-bill: _sorry plz continue_

Spaghetti: _richie I s2g I will unadd you._

Dickie toes: _ok ok I wont say it_

Spaghetti: _thank you_

Dickie toes: _eds cried when Randy died on the 2 movie_

**Spaghetti unadded Dickie toes from the chat**

Spaghetti_: try me again_

Red hawt: _assffghhjk eddie whattg_

B-b-bill: _he took a bullet for our entertainment_

Red hawt: _not on my watch_

**Red hawt added Dickie toes to the chat**

Dickie toes- _my hero_

**Spaghetti unadded Dickie toes from the chat**

**Spaghetti unadded Red hawt from the chat**

Spaghetti: _do not mess with me_

B-b-bill: _damn thats cold_

Spaghetti: _perish.jpeg_

**Rich>>eds**

_(2:46)_

Rich: _eds!!!_

Rich: _I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself plz add me back_

Eds: _nah also not my name_

Rich: _EDWARD PLEASE_

Eds: _I might add you back in the morning_

Eds: _goodnight rich_

Trashmouth: _EDDIE_

**My light (Beverly)>> My love (Richie)**

_(2:52 a.m.)_

My love: he wont add me back

My light: _assffghhjk he unadded me too_

My love: _on the topic of scream Billy and Stu were totally gay for each other_

My light_: i fully agree with you_

My light: _thats why stu agreed, he was in love with billy_

My love: _EXACTKY eds thought I was crazy_

My love: _but they had chemistry_

**Losers club**

_(6:05 a.m.)_

Stan the man: _How do you guys function with no sleep?_

Stan the man: _Also what the hell Eddie, Randy was annoying as fuck._

Spaghetti: _you better take that back_.

Bench: _oh my god hahaha_

Bench: _eddie thays low-key adorable_

Spaghetti: _shut the fuck_

Spaghetti: _he didnt deserve that_

Micycle: _omg eddies savage_

Spaghetti: _oh shit I should prob add them back huh_

Stan the man: _I vote to only let Bev back in._

Micycle: _asfgh Stan_

**Spaghetti added Dickie toes to the chat**

**Spaghetti added Red hawt to the chat**

Spaghetti: _richie had a crush on the Paul bunyun statue when we were kids_

Dickie toes: _EDS WHAT TGE FUC_

Stan the man: _asdfghjhffdg_

Micycle: _omg I think you broke Stan_

Dickie toes: _I trusted you_

Spaghetti: _paybacks a bitch_

Red hawt: _omg i thought you only said that bc you were high_

Red hawt: _Also fuck you eddie for kicking me out all night_

Spaghetti: _sorry mom_

Dickie toes: _kinky_

Bench: _good morning bev!_

Red hawt: _:) good morning!!_

B-b-bill: _yall want to meet up at the diner for breakfast?_

Red hawt: _YES_

Stan the man: _I guess I can._

Bench: _That sounds great_!

Dickie the toes: _im in_

Spaghetti:_ Rich come get me I want some waffles_

Micycle: _omw now breakfast sounds great_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that bens birthday isn't right but lets pretend

**Richie** ** created a group and added Beverly, Eddie, Bill, Stan, and Mike **

**Richie named the group Bens super secret birthday surprise**

**Richie changed his name to Dichard**

_(2:20 p.m.)_

Dichard: _so yall must be wondering why I brought you here 2day_

Stan: _No you made that clear with the group name. Which Ben's totally going to see any second now over my shoulder since were both library aides._

Dichard: _fuck hol d on_

**Dichard renamed the group chat "my dick fell off"**

Dichard: _better_

Stan the man: _No_.

Bill: _Richie where are you? Cause you sure as hell are not where youre suppose to be_

Eddie: _he's bothering me in my study hall_

Bill: _what the fuck richard_

Bill: _ur gonna get in trouble_

Eddie: _ive already fussed at him he wont budge_

Dichard: _what its review day I already know how to do evrything_

Dichard: _I wanted to see my dear eds_

Eddie: _who is that cause it sure as he'll aint me._

Stan the man: _Excuse me children, can we please focus on the main point of this chat. Does anyone have any ideas for Ben's birthday?_

Eddie: _uhhhh I'm not sure_

Bill: _me either, Ben would enjoy just about anything but... It needs to be something perfect_

Beverly: _yeah Ben only deserves the best_!

Mike: _I agree_

Mike: _Also hey everyone_

Dichard: _hey Mikey boy_

Dichard: _im also clueless_

Dichard: _maybe we sh Joe sishs_

Beverly: _???? Did he die_

Bill: _they sniped him_

Stan: _he probably got caught_

Eddie: _yep, miss swift said " are you suppose to be here?" And he said " oh no this isnt the bathroom !" kissed the top of my head and bolted_

Beverly: _asdfghjgfs what did she do_

Eddie: _she looked at me, shook her head and walked away_

Bill: _wow richie got off lucky_

Beverly: _I bet youre face was red af_

Dichard: _that was close and yeah eddie looked like a tomato_

Eddie: _fuck you_

Stan the man: _figured, I saw richie hightale it by the library._

Dichard: _yeah im hiding in the bathroom right down the hall lmao_

Eddie: _gross_

Mike:_ i think I have an idea for Ben_

Mike: _we should take him to the zoo this weekend! He always loves looking at the animals at the farm so im sure he'd love it_

Bill: _mike youre a genius_

Bill: _absolutely brilliant_

Beverly: _that's a great idea!!_

Eddie: _see if youre mom would be okay with us using her minivan, rich_

Dichard: _I'll see tonight, at dinner_

Stan: _Wow Mike, that's a great idea._

Mike: _yall gonna make me blush_

**Dichard changed Mike's name to The best**

The best: _°////°_

**Losers ** **club**

_(2:45 p.m.)_

Bench: _wow ive never seen the group so quiet_

**My dick fell off**

(2:46 p.m.)

Dichard: _oh shit he's onto us_

Bill: _someone say something_

Eddie: _uhhhh_

**Losers club**

_(2:46 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _im in the bathroom_

Bench: _o..kay_

**My dick fell off**

_(2:46 p.m.)_

Beverly: _asdfgh richie_

Stan: _smooth_

**Losers club**

_(2:47 p.m.)_

Spaghetti: _he ran away from miss swift cause he got caught in my study hall_

Bench: _haha wow_

Red hawt: _hey Ben!! _

Bench: _hi!!_

Stan the man: _I wish it was always this quiet._

**Rich-Eds**

_(2:50 p.m.) _

Rich: _u still coming over for dinner?_

Eds: _yeah I told ma that I was going over bills for a project lmao_

Rich: _wow lying to your mom what a bad boy I'm swooning_

Eds: _shut_

Eds: _lets watch some ghost videos or somthn_

Rich: _bet_

**My dick fell off**

_(5:29 p.m.)_

Dichard: _my mom said yes_

Dichard: _Also shes comming with us and buying us lunch bc maggie is the best_

Eddie: _like seriously tho she looked so excited about the zoo I love her_

The best: _youre at richies?_

Eddie: _yeah we had taco soup_

Bev: _what?? I want some taco soup :(_

Eddie: _sucks to suck i guess_

Dichard: _asdg vs shgsh I'll bring you some tomorrow_

Beverly: _thanks babe_

Bill: _yes! Now we gotta make sure Ben doeant expect anything. Bev you better not say anything_

Beverly: _why woukd you assume I'm gonna blow it??_

Dichard: _you no y_

Beverly: _beep beep asshole_

Stan: _Lets just act normal and Ben will never expect anything. Hes oblivious._

Mike: _haha true also we gotta buy gifts_

Beverly: _we should have a fake party at richies house early saturday where we give him our presants then we can get in the car to "go get ice cream" or something and just go to the zoo and then spend the night parting at richies_

Bill: _that sounds good to me_

Dichard: _mom said that was fine_

Bill: _we need to get decorations and a cake and snacks and shit_

Beverly_: I can do decorations_

Stan: _I can help with_ _decorations and pitch in some money for snacks_

Bill: _I'll pick the snacks up for us anyone that can pitch in some cash would be great_

Mike_: y'all already know ive got the cake covered_

**Mooke-kasbrwak**

_(5:59 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _mike im so fukn gay_

_Mooke: _ _oh wow I never wouldve guessed_

Mooke: _what did richie do now?_

Kasbrwak: _he feel asleep in my lap_

Kasbrwak: _like we were watching youtube vids and he laid his head down in my lap so I was petting his hair and now hes asleep and mumbling and drooling and shit and i should find it gross but its fucking adorable what the fuck_

Mooke: _wow you are gay_

Kasbrwak: _MIKE_

Mooke: _im sorry but on a list of problems thats not the worse one_

Kasbrwak: _yeah but ive had to pee for an hour now and I dont wanna get up bc hes cute_

Mooke: _hahaha omg_

Kasbrwak: _hold up imma send a pic to the group chat_

**The losers**

_(6:05 p.m.)_

Spaghetti: _cutepicofrichie.jpeg_

Spaghetti: _look at this shit_

Micycle: _OMG_

Red hawt: _that. Is. SO FUCKING PRECIOUS_

B-b-bill: _how tf did you get his insomiac ass to fall asleep _

Bench: _awww_

Stan the man: _I have to admit, he does look cute._

Spaghetti: _I pet him hes like a fucking cat I s2g_

Spaghetti: _but now ive got to piss but i _

_dont want to disturb him_

Red hawt: _is there a bottle near by?_

Spaghetti: _yeah?_

Red hawt: _pee in that_

Spaghetti: _uh fuck no, his head is in my lap. So my dick woukd be by his head_

Red hawt: _asddfggg I didnt think about_ _that_

B-b-bill: _hahahaha omg bev_

Spaghetti:_ besides I gotta go home soon I told mom I was at bills and id be home before 7_

Bench: :(

B-b-bill: _youre welcome for covering for youre ass all the time btw_

Spaghetti: _yeah yeah thank you youre the one my mom still tolerates lol_

Spaghetti: _update I moved his head and put it in his pillow and he just whined and went back to sleep_

Spaghetti: _I dont wanna walk home alone but I dont want to wake him up :(_

B-b-bill: _hold up and I'll drop you off me and georgie went to get ice cream lol_

Spaghetti: _can you brong me some_

Red hawt: _brong_

Bench: _brong_

Micycle: _brong_

Spaghetti: _aasdfggh let me live_

B-b-bill: _yeah I'll brong you some, straw cone right?_

Spaghetti: _yes plz!!_

Micycle: _look at Bill being the best as always also tell georgie I said hey_

Red hawt: _tell him I love him_

Bench: _same im jealous that eddie gets to see him tbh_

Spaghetti: :p

**Kasbrwak-mooke**

_(6:15 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _so I took richies glasses off of him before I left and I of course leaned down to kiss the top of his head cause im gay as shit but wjmhen I went to leave maggie was standimg in the door way ahhhh_

Mooke: _hahaha omg what did you do???_

Spaghetti: _I started stammering and she laughed said " im glad he has you to look out for him" and told me to be careful on my way home_

Mooke: _wow smooth Eddie lmao_

Spaghetti: _I'm so embarrassed_

**Billy boy- Baby boy**

_(6:15 p.m.)_

Billy boy:_ im here_

Baby boy: _omw_

**The losers club**

_(6:20 p.m.) _

Red hawt: _why did I buy another fucking plant today I dont have anymore room_

Red hawt: _its name is chad bc its a cactus _

B-b-bill: _why would that matter_

Red hawt: _bc its a prick lmao_

Red hawt: _richie wouldve understood I miss him :(_

Stan the man: _How many does that make now?_

Red hawt: _10_

Bench: _damn_

Red hawt: °0°

Red hawt: _such fowl launguage_

Micycle: _ooo just because youre turning 18 soon dosnt excuse such bad words_

Bench: _assdfghf shut up_

B-b-bill: _that reminds me we're all meeting up at richies saturday morning_

Stan: _Subtle_.

Micycle: _hahaha_

Bench: _okay I'll be there_

**Baby boy- Billy boy**

_(6:23 p.m.)_

Baby boy: _thanks for the ride and ice cream big Bill_

Billy boy: _youre welcome Eddie, it was no trouble_

Baby boy: :)

Billy boy: :¬)

**The losers club**

_(5:24 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _I lost my pillow :(_

Dickie toes: _and yes im just waking up_

Stan the man:_ I could tell, the chat was quiet all night._

Spaghetti: _sorry rich _

Dikie toes:_ its alright but im totally gonna pay you to help me sleep now. You have magic fingers_

**Kasbwak>>Mooke**

_(5:28 a.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _god just him saying that has my face burning uppp _

_Kasbrwak: I just wasn't to kiss him but I wont ever be able to_

Kasbrwak_: hes going to kill me Mike :(_

Mooke: _oh Eddie :( _

Mooke: _wanna come with me today to get the stuff for bens cake and then help me cook it? _

Kasbrwak: _yeah definitely _

Kasbrwak: _can we also make your "cheer up" brownies?_

Mooke: _of course_

Kasbrwak: _you really are the best Mike_

Mooke: _your only saying that for my cooking lmao_

**Losers club**

_(7:20 a.m.)_

B-b-bill: _I hate this fukn school sometimes_

_B-b-bill: Mr bitchface just clled on me to read a paragraph knowing damn well I can't read fast and then one of henrys fuck face groupies goes "a- a- are you s- s- ure?" _

Stan the man: _What the __fuck_. _Im coming to youre classroom right now._

Dickie toes: _that's bs and also I dont think stans kidding he just stood up and asked Mr Kennedy if he coukd use the bathroom_

B-b-bill: _asdffhjj stan NO_

B-b-bill_: im okay!_

Stan the man: _Alright, guess I wont bust into your class then. Look up though._

B-b-bill: _aagdhdkdkakalaksjhs Stan go back to class_

Red hawt: _what did he do???_

B-b-bill: _I looked up and he was glaring into the room lmao_

Eddie: _he just walked back in lol stan was about to fuck some shit up_

Bench: _Stan can be very scary when we wants to be lol_

_(8:55 a.m.)_

Spaghetti: _fuckk were gonna actually exercise this morning who woukd schdule gym for this early_

B-b-bill: _noooo I havent made it there yet_

B-b-bill: we _shoukd just go in the changing rooms and not come back out_

Stan the man: _I told you guys since we were freshman to go ahead and take gym or you would be stuck taking it your last year but no, you two didnt want to do that._

Spaghetti: _I cant she already saw me rip_

Dickie toes: _are you wearing youre short shorts?_

Spaghetti: _yeah? Its gym?_

Dickie toes: _interesting_

_ **My love>>my light** _

_(9:00 a.m.)_

My light: _careful ur gay is showing_

My love: _lmao my bad_

My love: _*tucks gay back in*_

My light: _skksksks_

My love: _totally bout to spend my free period in the gym lol_

My light: _omg _

**Losers club**

_(9:30 a.m.)_

B-b-bill: _richie why tf are you here??_

Spaghetti: tf _what?? Where_

Dickie toes: _picofeddieinshorts.jpeg_

Dickie toes: _hehehe_

Spaghetti: _WHAT THE FUCK_

Red hawt: _lmao rich stoop_

Dickie toes: _thats my new lockscreen B)_

Micycle: _of course thats where he is_

Spaghetti: _picofrichiedroolingalloverhimself.jpeg_

_That's okay cause this ones mine_

Red hawt: _aaddsad omg gross_

Stan the man: _I cant believe you let him stay in your lap while he was doing that._

Dickie the toes: _anotherpicofeddie.jpeg look now hes mad hahahaha_

**Mooke>> Kasbrwak**

_(9:04 a.m.)_

Mooke: _lmao stan called u out_

Kasbrwak: _im gonna kill him_

Kasbrwak: _and feed him to yalls pigs_

Mooke: _asdfghjkk_

**Losers club**

_(9:06 a.m.)_

Micycle: _be careful_ _eddies plotting murder eddietextscreenshot.jpeg _

B-b-bill: _eddie sdss_

Red hawt: _that's a good way to hide a body lol _

Spaghetti: _do u wanna die mike?_

Micycle_: gotta blast_

B-b-bill: _ok Jimmy neutron_

Dickie toes_: eds would never kill me _

Spaghetti: _take one more photo of me and I __will_

**Rich stop being gay grandpa (Stan), Queen (Beverly), dumbass (Richie)**

_( 9:10 a.m.)_

Grandpa: _Wow. Just wow._

Dumbass: _he was in his shorts!! I cannot be held responsible for my actions_

Queen: _lmao rich ur so gay_

Dumbass: _i know ;(_

Grandpa_: Is that a sad winky face?_

Dumbass: _im sad but also flirty_

Queen: _lets smoke before next period m getting out of this class early, said I had a stomach ache lol_

Dumbass: _meet you outside_

Grandpa: D_on't forget to put a piece of paper in the door this time. I'm not comming to bail you out this time._

Dumbass: _yes sir_

**Losers club**

_(10:02 a.m.)_

Red hawt_: y do ppl even call me a slut? Is it bc all of my friends are guys? I've only ever kissed 2 of yall_

Micycle_: wait who other than Bill have you kissed?_

Red hawt: _I kissed ben once in a game of truth or dare _

_B-b-bill- aw Ben's face just got super red lol_

Dickie toes: _bev youve kissed 3 of us losers lol_

Red hawt: _what_?

Red hawt: _oh yeah!! I have_

B-b-bill: _????????_

Dickie toes: _I cannot believe u forgot_

Dickie toes: _was i really that bad??_

B-b-bill: _u kissed trashmouth??_

Red hawt: _no_

Micycle: _im confused?_

Red hawt: _we made out once lol_

Spaghetti: _WHAT_

Dickie toes: _yepp_

B-b-bill: _I have so many questions_

Stan the man_: I cannot believe you two kept this a secret. How long ago was this?_

Red hawt: _last summer_

Red hawt: _we were smoking weed and were both sad so we kissed and then just didn't ... Stop?_

Red hawt: _im surprised you guys didn't see that huge hickey on my neck tbh_

Dickie toes:

_the only reason we stopped is cause bev knee'd me in the dick when she went to climb in my lap lma_

_o_

Red hawt: _omg maybe I am a slut _

Bench: _no your not but also haahshswhat_

Red hawt_: thank you ben_

_ **Kasbrwak>>Mooke** _

_(10:12 a.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _godiwishthatwereme.jpeg_

Mooke: _are you okay?_

Kasbrwak: _yeah it doesnt really bother me its Beverly, I just kinda wish that I could kiss him :(_

Mooke: _lmao eddie you poor poor gay_

**Losers club**

_(10:15 a.m.)_

B-b-bill: _that's 3/6, whos next bev?_

Red hawt: _BILL _

Kasbrwak: _me obviously, hit me up bev _

Red hawt: _akskdjdb eddie_

Stan the man: _You free tonight ;)_

Red hawt: _aksksjdbdkdkbdjdsk _

Dickie toes: _wtf stan u fukn killed her_

B-b-bill: _in a seriousness tho, bev you are in no way a slut_

Micycle_: yeah bev youre in no way a slut and you dont deserve to hear that_

Stan the man: _They better not let me hear them._

Spaghetti: _same I'll kick some ass_

Dickie toes: _no one talks about my wife like that_

Bench: _we've all got your back!_

Red hawt: _thank you guys I love y'all_

** _Mooke>>Kasbrwak_ **

_(11:23 a.m.) _

Mooke: _wanna blow off last period to go to Wal-Mart and pick up supplies_

Kasbrwak: _u know what yes I'd love too_

Mooke: _sweet meet me at my truck around 2:10_

Kasbrwak: _will do_

**Losers club**

_(11:55 a.m.)_

B-b-bill: _ughhh I wish it was lunch time already_

B-b-bill: _im so hungry_

Dickie toes: _hey so hungry, im dad_

B-b-bill: _daddy_

Stan the man: _beep beep Bill._

Bench: _bill wtf_

Red hawt: _lmao billys being horny on main_

B-b-bill: _the only thing im horny for is food_

Micycle: _mood_

Micycle: _also we eating inside or outside today?_

Stan the man: _outside_

** _Losers club_ **

_(2:12 p.m.)_

Micycle: _eddie where are you??_

Micycle_: oh didnt mean to message the group lol_

Spaghetti: _omw _

Dickie toes: _where are u giys going??_

Micycle: _walmart_

Dickie toes: _wat 4?_

Micycle: _nothing really just wanted to skip_

Bench: _since when does Eddie just want to skip??_

**My dick fell off**

_(2:16 p.m.)_

The best: _were going for cake supplies lol_

Dichard: _oh shit whoops_

Dichard: _y is eds going tho I was gonna sneak back into study hall :(_

Micycle: _u snooze u lose bitch B)_

Beverly: _hahaha Mike_

Bill: _great. Now richies gonna pout all class_

Dichard: _am not._

Eddie: _sorry rich_

_Eddie_: _we can hang out tomorrow_

Dickie toes: _B(_

_(4:30 p.m.)_

Eddie: _picofcake.jpeg_

Eddie: _getchu a man that can cook_

The best: _don't act like you did that urself_

bill: _Wow that looks amazing_

Dichard_: bone apple the teeth_

Beverly_: you guys did amazing!_

_Beverly: all we have to do now is gifts, decor and gifts!! _

bill: _and we only have tomorrow to do it! Cause it's gotta be ready early Saturday_

**Rich>>eds **

Rich: _u still at Mike's?_

Eds: _nah im bout to head home soon_

Rich: _need a lift?_

Eds: _yes please_

Rich_: be there soon_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Eds>>rich**

  


_(7:23 p.m.) _

Eds: _thank u for the ride_

Rich: _ur welcome eds_

  


**My dick fell off**

  


_(6:20 a.m.)_

Beverly: _so my plan is to leave school early and go get decorations _

Dichard_: I'll go with u_

Dichard: _we can leave after theatre _

Beverly_: yesss_

Stan: _I can meet you guys at Richie's house after school._

Bill: _I can run and go get the snacks sometime today after school_

Eddie: _ive got some money for the snacks bill_

Stan: _Yeah, i've also got some cash for you too._

Bill: _good we should be able to get a good amount of snacks then_

**Losers club**

  


_(7:05 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _I had a dream last night that we were all in the woods looking for something_

Dickie toes: _and Stan turned to me and was like "were never gonna find him lets go home" and I started yelling_

Dickie toes: _"we came here to find bigfoot so were gonna find bigfoot so I can fuck him"_

B-b-bill: _u want to fuck bigfoot?_

Dickie toes: _uhh duh_

Dickie toes: _I kno wat they say about big feet ;p_

Red hawt: _I also would like to fuck bigfoot_

Dickie toes: _this is y I luv u_

Dickie toes: _I would share him w u_

Red hawt: _thank u ;)_

Dickie toes: _ur welcum ;))_

B-b-bill: _u guys wierd me out_

Stan the man: _This doesn't surprise me._

Bench: _bev why_

_(11:05 a.m.)_

Red hawt: _rich im at ur car come on_

Dickie toes: _omw had to drop something off_

Red hawt: _?? What did u drop off??_

Dickie toes: _a secret_

Bench: _I dont like the sound of that lol_

Micycle: _same_

Dickie toes: >:¬]

_(1:22 p.m.)_

Spaghetti: _RICHIE when the fuck did I put this in my book??_

Spaghetti: _handdrawnpicofrichieandbigfoot.jpeg_

Dickie toes: _I have my ways_

Spaghetti: _did u break into my locker_

Dickie toes: _its not breaking I know ur code lol_

Spaghetti: _wtf _

Red hawt: _thats a masterpiece tho_

B-b-bill: _u gotta put it on ur fridge now_

Micycle: _assfgj its beautiful_

Bench: _u drew bigfoot really good_

Dickie toes: _thank y'all _

_(2:45 p.m.)_

Red hawt: _rich almost got us kicked outta walmart_

Stan the man: W_hat did he do this time?_

Red hawt: _he climbed into the thing that holds those huge bouncy balls lmao look_

Red hawt: _richieclimbingintoballpit.vid_

Spaghetti: _adfhfgnkg that yelp_

Dickie toes: _fuk u guys that hurted_

Stan the man: Serves you right.

**My dick fell off**

  


_(3:29 p.m.)_

Beverly: we got the stuf for decor

Dickie toes: _yepp once everything gets put up it'll look great_

Stan: I'll be there soon.

Bill: _im gonna head out to pick snacks up today. I'll prob just keep them in my car til tomorrow_

Eddie: _I gotta stay at home today and spend time with ma or she wont let me go out tomorrow... Kill me please._

The best: :( _im sorry Eddie_

Eddie: _its fine tomorrow will b worth it_

  


**Rich>>Eds**

  


_(7:54 p.m.)_

Rich: _eds open ur window_

Eds: _???_

Rich: _im outside wanna see u_

Eds: _okay hold on_

**Losers club**

_(1: 23 a.m.)_

Spaghetti: _it happened again lol_

Spaghetti: _pictureofrichieasleepineddieslap2.jpeg_

Red hawt: _awwwww_

B-b-bill: _that's cute are u guys ant ur house?_

Spaghetti: _yeah he showed up at my window earlier_

B-b-bill: _wow _

Spaghetti: _yeah and in the morning hes gonna sneak out and come pick me up for tomorrow lol_

Red hawt: _y'all are extra_

B-b-bill: _im glad hes sleeping in all honestly_

Spaghetti: _yeah he asked me to use my magic fingers and threw his head onto my lap_

Spaghetti: _but now im sleepy so im bout to get off here _

Spaghetti: _goodnight everyone _

B-b-bill: _goodnight_

Red hawt: _goodnight sweet dreams_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

Mooke: _so richies over huh ;)_

Kasbrwak: _shut_

Mooke: sneaking him in and out lol

Kasbrwak: _yeah ik but ma wouldnt have let him stay and I just really wanymted to see him tonight _

Mooke: _thats gay_

Kasbrwak: _yeah ik_

Kasbrwak: _also thank you again for tge brownies, they were amazing_

Mooke:_ youre welcome! _

Mooke: _goodnight Eddie_

Kasbrwak:_ goodnight :)_

  


_(8:45 a.m)_

Dickie toes: _good morning everyone!!_

Stan the man: _Wow i wasn't expecting to hear from any of you this early. Especially you of all people._

Dickie toes: _had to wake up befor eds mom lol_

Dickie toes: _had to go get my car but them I'm gonna pick eds up and be back at my house if you want to come on over_

Stan the man: Yeah I will be there.

Spaghetti: _Im ready so hurry up _

Dickie toes: _bossy ass_

Red hawt: _why tf is my phone going off this early???_

Stan the man: _You don't have it set to silent?_

Red hawt: _nope _

Stan the man: _Then it's your own fault._

Red hawt: _;p_

Red hawt: _I gotta get a shower first but can anyone pick me up?_

Micycle: _yeah I can get you on the way, I'll be over after i feed the chickens _

Red hawt: _thank u mikey!_

Bench: _what time do we all need to be there?_

Dickie toes: _by 10 also happy almost birthday!!!_

Red hawt: BEN HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY

Bench: _thank you guys :)_

**Richie stop being gay**

_(8:55 a.m.)_

Dumbass: _this morning I woke up cuddleing eds chest and he had his arms wrapped around me_

Dumbass: _when i tried to get up he woukdnt let me _

Dumbass: _I thought I was gonna spontaneously explode like that woman they covered on unsolved_

Stan the man_: You mean_ _spontaneously combust?_

Dickie toes: _explode combust it doesnt fukn mtter rn he was cuddling me _

Queen: _awww thats adorable _

Stan the man: _Maybe you should tell him how you feel. _

Dickie toes: _how about __no_

Queen: _sigh_

Dumbass: _im picking him up now y'all hurry up and come over we still got work to do_

  


**My dick fell off**

  


_(9:12 a.m.)_

Beverly: _mikes the best he made cake AND brownies_

The best: _ah shucks_

Eddie: _ahem_

The best: oh yeah eddie helped me

Dichard: _we all know that all eddie did was talk and lick the bowl clean lmao_

Eddie: _shut the fuck up richie I helped ice it and shit_

Bill: _I'll be there soon _

The best: _wow the decorations look amazing_

Stan: T_hank you._

Beverly: _:)_

_(9:20 a.m.)_

Bill: _im here brought some coolers for the drinks _

Beverly: _nicee_

Spaghetti: _wow everything is coming together so nicely_

Bill: _im so proud of us_

**Losers club**

  


_(9:38 a.m.)_

Bench: _im about 5 mins away now_

Dickie toes: _yesss now we can get tge party started_

_(9:45 a.m.)_

Bench: _wow this is great guys I can't believe y'all went through all this trouble!!_

Micycle: _ur welcome u deserve it_

B-b-bill: _I agree!! _

Red hawt: _yes! Now come on and open these present before we go for your suprise _

Bench: u guys didnt have to do all this

Red hawt: _stop. You deserve everything and more._

**My dick fell off**

_(10:02 a.m.)_

Dichard: _do u think he has any idea where were going??_

Beverly: _I dont think he still looks confused _

Eddie_: he prob wont guess until we park knowing him_

Eddie: _whats the gameplan for once we get in there?_

Dichard: _mags said we can do whatever as long as were back to the cafe by 3 for lunch_

Bill: _I think the best idea is to stay together I dont wanna get lost_

Stan: Y_eah, I agree with Bill._

Dichard_: when dont you agree with bill_

Bill: _amd if we do split up to do so in groups_

The best:_ omg were almost there!_

**Losers club**

  


_(1:45 p.m.)_

B-b-bill_: shit where tf did richie and eddie go_

B-b-bill: _everyone was suppose to get a turn on the cart._

Red hawt: _wow how did we loose a whole ass cart_

Stan the man: _It's Richie and eddie, thats how._

Bench: _the last time I saw them they were driving as fast as they could down a steep hill_

Micycle: put down yalls phone and come look at this cool ass bird

Stan the man: _Coming_!

B-b-bill: _catch up with y'all in a bit me and bev wanna go see the reptiles_

Dickie toes: _we're not sure where we are rn lol_

Spaghetti: _rich got us lost and is being to stubborn and wont let me drive us back_

Spaghetti: _last animals we saw were the giraffes_

Dickie toes: _I kno __wgere wefte goubgssdt_

B-b-bill: _???_

Spaghetti: _I took his phone bc he's driving_

B-b-bill: ok _as long as youre back in time to meet us at the cafe @3!_

Spaghetti: _will do_

_(2:23 p.m.)_

B-b-bill: _what the shit now we cant find beverly either?? _

B-b-bill: _she literally went two steps away to buy a soda and fucking vanished_

B-b-bill: _?!?!?!?_

Stan the man: _What? Where did she go?_

Bench: _bev??_

_(2:45 p.m.) _

Dickie toes: _dont worry_  


  


_Dickie toes: we found her lol eds is driving us to the cafe now_

B-b-bill: _where was she??_

Dickie toes: _we found her looking at the hippos lmao_

Red hawt: _haha yeah yhose are some fat fucks_

Bench: _ajsjsgs bev_

**My dick fell off**

_(3:58 p.m.)_

Dichard: _I do declare that we succeed in tge mission of this group chat_

_**Losers club**_

_(12:00 a.m.)_

Red hawt: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEN!!

Dickie toes: _birth._

Micycle: _happy birthday ben_

Spaghetti: _happy 18th!!_

B-b-bill: _merry birthmas_

Stan the man: _Happy birthday Ben._

  


_(8:52 a.m.)_

Bench: _thank you guys so much for yesterday! I had to best time and im so happy to have friends like you guys_

Micycle: _yiure welcome Ben im glad you had such a great time!!_

_Stan the man_: You're welcome. Yesterday was alot of fun.

Bench: _yes it was!! I looked seeing all the animals like that!!_

Stan the man: _The birds were my favorite._

Micycle: _I coulda guessed that we had to drag you outta there_

_(10:22 a.m.)_

Red hawt: _ur so welcome ben what plans do u have today?_

Bench: _mom wants to go out and eat later to celebrate just us but until then nothing much_

_**Bevvy >> Benny**_

  


_(10:26 a.m.)_

Bevvy: _mind if I come over for a bit?_

Benny: _no I dont mind!_

Bevvy: _okay be over soon then!_

**Losers club**

  


_(10:30 a.m.)_

Spaghetti: _richie where did u go?_

Dickie toes: _sorry I was walking bev out, do u want anything to eat??_

Spaghetti: _no some coffee woukd be nice tho_

Dickie toes: _ok spaghetti man_

Spaghetti: _im gonna ignore that bc ur getting me coffee_

Dickie toes: _is Bill still asleep?_

Spaghetti: _yeah hes snoring in the corner lol_

Dickie toes: _at least one of us gets to sleep in _

**Richie stop being gay**

_(3:46 p.m.)_

Queen: _guys help I think ive got a crush_

Grandpa: _You think? You either do or don't._

Queen: _okay. I have a crush. And i dont know what to do whatthefuckkkk_

Grandpa: It's okay, calm down.

Queen: _no u dont understand its on a loser amd u know how the last crush ended the group dynamic was messed up for at least 2 months freshman year after me and Bill broke up_

Stan the man: _Who is it?_

Queen: _who do u think_

Stan the man: _Ben._

Queen: _you got it_

Dumbass: _why is this a bad thing?? Ben has had a crush on u since the fist time he saw u just ask him out_

Queen: _what if I mess everything up again? Like with Bill?_

Dumbass: _Beverly u and bills breakup wasnt on u. You both decided it was the best decision. _

Queen: _yeah but it was so awkward after._

Grandpa: A_nd look at us now, still as close as we ever were. No matter what we will always be here. I think you should go for it._

Queen: _okay I'm gonna think on it. Thnk u guys for calming me down_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bigfoot dream thing actually happened to me once lol
> 
> Also richie at Wal-Mart: https://youtu.be/A6dGfKU0xSA


	4. Chapter 4

**Losers club**

_(8:44 a.m.)_

Spaghetti: _I just overheard mullet talking to one of his goons about how they cant call him on the phone cause "its gay to talk to guys on the phone" and lmao how sad_

B-b-bill: _asdggfsg what???_

Stan the man: _Thats so sad honestly. Like what a sad life._

Micycle: _sorry bro I can't call 911 bc if a man pics up I'll be gay_

Dickie toes: _lmaooo wtf_

Red hawt: _I can't imagine living life like that what in the world_

Bench: _I love talking to you guys on the phone tho_

Dickie toes: _srry guys I will no longer be accepting ur calls at this time bc I am not a homosexual_

Stan the man: _lmao thats a damn lie_

Dickie toes: ugotmethere.jpeg

Red hawt: _skksksks _

_(10:36 a.m.)_

Red hawt: _I cannot wait for Halloween to start only a few more days babey_

Stan the man: _You mean October_?

Red hawt: _nope halloween_

Dickie toes_: wtf u talkin about halloween started this month _

Red hawt: _o shit u right_

Stan the man: _Whose house are we having our halloween party at this year?_

Red hawt: _mine! My aunts not going to be there so it'll just b us_

B-b-bill: _I wanna do a bonfire one night close to halloween this year_

Red hawt: _thats sounds amazing!_

Micycle: _theres suppose to be a full moon on the 13th we should do it then_

Dickie toes: _fuck yea_

Spaghetti_: that sounds like alotta fun _

Bench: _we can roast marshmallows and tell ghost stories!_

_ **Kasbrwak>>Mooke** _

_(2:23 p.m.) _

Kasbrwak: _mind if I come over after school today?_

Mooke: _yeah I dont mind_

Mooke: _you doing okay?_

Kasbrwak: _i just don't wanna go home right now. Mom was trying to convince me to go to the er last night._

Mooke: _you can stay as long as u need_

Kasbrwak: _thank you __ive been going to richies after school all this week and I just feel like ive been over too much _

Mooke: _im sure rich wouldnt agree with that lol_

Kasbrwak: _yeah I kno but I still feel like im imposing _

Kasbrwak: _thank you Mike_

**Losers club**

_(2:44 p.m.)_

Red hawt: _ok so update on the wierd greta situation _

Red hawt_: so ive been sitting in class and I keep feeling eyes on the back of my head but everytime I turned around no one was staring at me_

Red hawt: _but im slick so I got my phone out and opened the camera and caught greta staring at me. Like not glaring but almost looking nervous?_

Stan the man: _??? Thats weird._

Bench: _yeah that is weird_

Red hawt: _it kinda looks like she wants to say something... What if she corners me after class?_

Dickie toes: _richie tozier at ur service. Imma wait outside ur door hold on_

Bench: _arent u in class?_

B-b-bill: _no he skipped again_

Spaghetti: _he keeps peering through the door window at me _

Dickie toes: _yepp gotta keep eyes on my eds_

Red hawt: _yea plz save me from the awkwardness _

_(2:58 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _im outside the door now pack ur bags up and be ready for a rescue_

Red hawt: _o...kay_

_(3:02 p.m.)_

Red hawt: _afsghsdjd guys as soon as the bell rung richie busted into the room picked me up and ran out of the room with me _

Red hawt: _one girl screamed when the door swung open and tge teacher just yelled "tozier get outta here!"_

Spaghetti: _sksksksks im so happy when he acts crazy with ppl other than me_

Dickie toes: _just for that im gonna come get u tom from study hall_

Spaghetti: _plz dont_

Micycle: _plwase do_

Spaghetti: _Mike ur suppose to be on my side wtf_

Micycle:

_¯\\_(ツ)_/_

_¯_

Bench: _lmao thats hilarious_

B-b-bill: _rich u cn come pick me up from class anytime_

Dickie toes: _youre the only real friend I have. U appriciate me._

**Rich>>eds**

_(3:20 p.m.) _

Rich: _do u need to come over again?_

Eds: _no I'm good today im going to Mike's today thank u tho_

Rich: _anytime _

Rich: _like seriously anytime u need to come over u can_

Eds: _I know rich, thank u _

**Losers club**

_(6:52 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _why am I watching the lifetime movie channel rn??_

Dickie toes: _mags put on some movie about a killer teacher and that was at 3 _

Dickie toes: _another movie came on and we just kept watching_

Bench: _why??_

Dickie toes: _it's addicting _

Dickie toes: _I wanna see if this woman can get away from her serial killer husband_

Stan the man: _That's why I never watch anything on that channel._

Dickie toes: _oh shit he killed her neighbor_

B-b-bill: _oh my god my moms watching that movie rn _

B-b-bill: _im in the kitchen helping georgie w his homework and ive been paying attention to it. Its not that bad lol_

Bench: _update im now watching it _

Stan the man: E_njoy your bad television._

B-b-bill: _oh my god shes onto him _

Dickie toes: _oh shit oh shit she figuring shit out_

Bench: _oh mygod no dont confront him! Thats how u get locked in basements_

Stan the man: Y_'all are losers._

Dickie toes: _hey hey she got him _

B-b-bill: _no that's too easy hes still alive_

B-b-bill: _ahhh look out!!_

Bench: _ohh a sexy cop just saved her and now there flirting lmao_

Dickie toes: _yeah he was on there earlier theyve been flirting all movie lmao_

Dickie toes: _oh shit another movies starting_

B-b-bill: _noo I don't wanna watch it but I can't stop myself_

_(2:02 a.m.)_

Red hawt:

_Wouldst thou like the taste of butter and pretty dress? Wouldst thou like to live deliciously_

_?_

Dickie toes: _ye_

_(2:22 a.m.)_

B-b-bill: _what????_

Red hawt: _y are u still awake??_

B-b-bill: _im still watching livetime movies but also what??_

Red hawt: asdfgjkkhfdsa I Was quoting the vvitch

B-b-bill: _oh okay imma try to get some sleep in a bit i think im going to curl up on the couch_

Red hawt: _good im about to sleep too im gonna be so fkn tired _

_(5:45 a.m.)_

Stan the man: _This is why you guys are always feeling like shit in school._

Spaghetti: _you guys need more sleep to properly function_

B-b-bill: _my back is killing me_

Stan the man: I_t's because you __slept on the couch.I know from experience that you're couch is very uncomfortable._

B-b-bill: _yeah never doing that again _

B-b-bill: _anyone want some coffee im gonna go get some after I drop georgie off at school_

Spaghetti: _me!_

B-b-bill: _okay but only one (1) cup_

Spaghetti: _thank u_

Red hawt_: can u get me that frappe I like, I can pay u back_

B-b-bill: _yeah I can and no need mom gave me some extra money this morning lol_

Red hawt: _thank you Bill!!_

Micycle: _Bill u should have never got invested in a lmn movie lol_

B-b-bill: _I blame richie._

_(6:48 a.m.)_

Spaghetti: _RICHIE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU???_

Dickie toes: _im omw b there in 1 m_

Dickie toes: _b outside_

_(6:58 a.m.)_

Stan the man: You would think people would be used to Richie and Eddie running into class at the last minute but they still jump. 

Stan the man: Al_so they are pouting because once again they cannot sit next to each other._

Spaghetti: _I am not pouting._

Spaghetti: _I just really wanted my coffee :(_

Red hawt: _ive got it hold on and I'll bring it_

Spaghetti: _thank u!!_

Dickie toes: _lmao Mr. P looked so confused when bev walked it handed eds his drink and waljed right back out _

Dickie toes: _when she walked in she said howdy and then said bowdy when she left asdfghh_

Bench: _bowdy lol_

Spaghetti: _thank you once again Beverly!!_

Red hawt: _ur welcome Eddie!!_

_(7:22 a.m.) _

Dickie toes: _eds_

Dickie toes: _Eddie spaghetti_

Dickie toes: spaghetti man

Dickie toes: _light of my life_

Dickie toes: _dont make me throw something at u_

Dickie toes: _I just saw u look at ur phone_

Stan the man: _Richie stop throwing balled up paper at Eddie before you get in trouble again._

Dickie toes: _B(_

Spaghetti: _what do u want richie_

Dickie toes: _I just wanted to tell u that u look really good today 10/10_

Stan the man: _lmao Eddie's face just lit up._

Spaghetti: _shut the fuck up rich_

Stan the man: _Stop flirting and do you're work._

Spaghetti: _???_

Dickie toes: _sounds like ur jello stanny want me to pay attention to u instead?_

**Richie stop being gay**

_(7:30 a.m.)_

Grandpa: _Whoops, wrong chat but the point still stands. Also I see that ball of paper in you're hand and if you throw it I will kill you._

Dumbass: _fine_

Queen: _lmaoo I wish I was in ther with yall my class is so boringggg_

Grandpa: _I'm glad you aren't, I couldn't take both of you this early. I already can barely stand having Eddie and Richie in here together._

Queen: _dafagsjjddj stannn_

Grandpa: Ev_ery day they bicker like a married couple._

Dumbass: _B) u kno u luv us_

Grandpa: _Sadly._

Dumbass: _omg he admitted his love, b still my heart_

Queen: _screenshotted_

Grandpa: _sigh_

**Losers club**

_(7:07 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _stan said he loved me_

Red hawt: _me too :p stanslovescreenshot.jpeg_

Spaghetti: _he sounds so resigned about it_

Stan the man: _Because I am._

**Richie stop being gay**

_(9:32 a.m.)_

Grandpa: _Beverly could you be anymore obvious? If you haven't told us about you're crush I would've known after today._

Queen: _UGGGHHHGH am I really being that bad? Ben isnt even really reacting_

Dumbass: _what is she doing_

Grandpa: _She's doing that flirty shit she does. But it keeps flying over Bens head because he's oblivious._

Queen: _sigh _

Dumbass: _ive already told u that ur gonna have to tell him point blank_

Queen: _I know im just trying to make sure hes still intrested in me...and I wanna talk to Bill before i actually talk to Ben about it _

Grandpa: _Bill won't care. He just wants everyone to be happy._

Queen: _I kno I just feel like its the right thing to do _

Queen: _also when did this chat become about my relationship problems??_

Dumbass: _yeah we really arent sticking with the name lol_

**Grandpa changed** ** the name of the group to Confess you're feelings dumbass**

Grandpa: _Okay now we are covered. Confess you're feelings._

Dumbass: _no go back to focusing only on bev_

Dumbass: _she has a chance, eddie will never want to be with me im a fucking mess lol_

Grandpa: _Richie, you might be a mess but Eddie would be stupid to not want you._

Dumbass: _wow stan ur soft this morning also thank u_

Queen: _I agree with Stan. Also I'm fairly sure eddie likes u too_

Dumbass: _come back when ur absolutely sure then_

Queen: >_:p_

**Losers club**

_(1:42 p.m.)_

B-b-bill: _anything wierd happening today in english bev?_

Red hawt: _not so far thankfully_

Red hawt: _greta hasnt done anything since that day richie carried me out lol_

Spaghetti: _he prob scared her away_

Dickie toes: _ive been told I can be too much_

B-b-bill_: im glad nothing else has happened_

Red hawt: _yeah_ _ikr_

Bench: _ew I just found a pb nd j sandwhich between some books in the library_

Bench: _whats wrong with this school??_

Micycle: _asdfghjkk what???_

Bench: _gross now I have jelly all over me :(_

Stan the man: _He's not joking, there's jelly all over him._

**Dickie toes changed bench's name to jelly boy**

Jelly boy: _thanks so much for that_

Dickie toes: _ur welcome B)_

B-b-bill: _shshshsh omg jelly boy_

Red hawt: _oh wow I can't believe we all kept the same names for a week that has to be a record_

Dickie toes: _I can't think of a better name than this one lol_

_ **Micycle changed their name to Mikey** _

Mikey: _thats so much better_

Dickie toes_: why does noone appriciate my nick names?_

Spaghetti: _cause they fucking suck._

Jelly boy: _oof Eddie_

Dickie toes: _mmm whatcha sayyy_

Mikey: _pffff_

**Dickie toes changed spaghetti's name to chiwawa**

Stan the man: _Did you mean _chihuahua?

Dickie toes: _isaidwhatisaid.gif_

Chiwawa: _why_

Dickie toes: _cause ur little and angry_

**Chiwawa changed their name to Ed-boy**

Ed-boy: _fuck u_

B-b-bill: _lifehasmanydoorsed-boy.jpeg_

Mikey: hahahaah omg

**Losers club**

_(5:58 p.m.)_

Ed-boy: _richie if you listen to that icp song one more time _

Ed-boy: _I._

Ed-boy: _will._

Ed-boy: _kill._

Ed-boy: _you._

Dickie toes: _but 'tis the season_

Stan the man: _Seriously richie_?

Dickie toes: _don't judge me Stanley its one song_

B-b-bill_: youre listening to boogie woogie wu again??_

Ed-boy: _yes. And if he sends me one more snap of hos singing along im gonna kick his ass._

Jelly boy: _I'm glad im not the only one getting those_

Red hawt: _come on guys that's a jam_

Dickie toes: _thank you beverly_

Red hawt: _ur welcome honey bun _


	5. Chapter 5

**Losers club**

_(12:01 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _happy first day of halloween bitches_

Dickie toes: _time to fuck some mfing pumpkins_

Red hawt: _yesssss _

**Red hawt changed their name to candy corn**

Dickie toes: _y?_

Candy corn: _candy name_

B-b-bill: _i... Wasnt ur last one a candy name_

Candy corn: _asdghhtf omg i forgot oops_

Dickie toes: _skksksks bev_

Dickie toes_: you forgot Red hot was a candy_

B-b-bill: _lmaooo_

Stan the man: _I'm this fucking close to kicking all three of you out of this chat. Can you please shut the fuck up._

B-b-bill: _sorry stan_

** _Insomiacs anonymous_ **

_(12:13 a.m.)_

B-b-bitch: _we havent had to use this chat for a while lol_

Trashmouth: _its always stan gettting pissed at us_

Trashmouth: _I can't help that im allerigic to sleep_

**Red changed the group's name to Stans being a bitch again**

Red: _its why the group was created in the first place lol_

Red: _whats got u guys up tonight?_

Trashmouth: _brain wont shut up_

B-b-bitch: _well it is ur brain _

Red: _tru_

B-b-bitch: _Idk why I can't sleep. I just toss and turn when I try to lay down. My bodys turned against me_

Trashmouth: _I get you, __what about you bev_

Red: _my nightmares have been happening again._

Trashmouth: _fuck bev im so sorry_

Trashmouth: _y didnt u say something_

Red: _its ok, im dealing. Even if dealing means only sleeping a few hours a night lol _

B-b-bitch: _do you wanna talk about it?_

Red: _yeah if thats okay?_

B-b-bitch: _yeah its okay_

Trashmouth: _were here for you_

Red: _at the beginning ill be in my bathroom and I just know dads on the other side of that door like he always was_

Red: _so__ I'll climb into the tub but all of the sudden theres blood coming from the drain and its filling up faster and faster_

Red: _I get out but the blood overflows the tub and starts filling up the bathroom. Then blood will start coming from everywhere and my dad will start screaming my name_

Red: a_nd then I have to choose rather to stay and drown or open the door. _

B-b-bitch: _God I'm sorry that sounds horrible. Im so glad you got out of that situation. _

Red: _yea its not great. It helps to know im safe now but after one of those dreams its really hard to go back to sleep yknow _

Trashmouth: do you _want me to come over? ive got my pipe?_

Red: _yes please_

B-b-bitch: _mayhaps I join?_

Trashmouth: _helll yes need a lift?_

B-b-bitch: _yes_

Red: _I'll unlock the back door be quiet when u come in my aunts asleep_

_(2:44 a.m.)_

Red: _thank you guys so much for coming over, it really helped imma try to sleep now_

B-b-bitch: _youre welcome Beverly_

Trashmouth: _anytime sugar_

_(6:45 a.m.)_

B-b-bitch: _I now realize y we stopped using this chat_

B-b-bitch: _to stop us from making bad decisions. Im so fkn tired._

Trashmouth: _kill me_

**Losers club**

_(7:25 a.m.)_

Stan the man: _Sorry for my words last night. They were true but also rude._

Jelly boy: _asdfghh stab_

Jelly boy: *Stan

Mikey: _lmaooo stab_

Ed-boy: _stab_

**Ed-boy changed Stan the man's name to Stab**

Stab: _That's great._

B-b-bill: _asd__fghjkk and also its ok stan but also don't u have ur phone on_ _silent_

Stab: __Usually yes, I forgot last night. Which I know is my fault.__

_Dickie _toes_: it is_

Ed-boy: _rich looks like a hobo this morning _

Dickie toes: _was insulying me in person not enough??_

B-b-bill: _lol d__id u sleep in ur truck last night_

Dickie toes: _yes_

Ed-boy: _his hair is crazy lol_

Ed-boy: _hoborich.jpeg_

Jelly boy: _asksksk u look like you've been throu a tornado_

Dickie toes: _this is biphobia_

Stab: _Why did you sleep in you're truck?_

Dickie toes: _booty call of course_

B-b-bill: _dont call me and bev a booty call._

Dickie toes: _BP_

Mikey: _what were yall doing?_

Dickie toes: _3some_

B-b-bill: _smoking, couldnt sleep_

B-b-bill: _RIChie_

Jelly boy: _where is bev? Usually shes texted by now_

B-b-bill: _im not sure maybe shes running late? We stayed up until almost 3_

_(9:47 a.m.)_

B-b-bill: _welp she definitely ditched and honestly I wish i coulda done the same im so tired_

Dickie toes: _same im kinda thinking of leaving early tbh_

Ed-boy: _wait u said we could get smoothies after school_

Dickie toes: _we still can I'll come back and pick u up eddie spaghetti <3_

Ed-boy: _just __don't get caught please_

Dickie toes: _I won't promise_

**Confess your feelings dumbass**

_(9:52 a.m.)_

Grandpa: _Gay._

Dumbass: _shut the fuck_

Dumbass: _he looks so cute today in that sweater i am dying_

Grandpa: _I don't know why you won't just tell him, you guys are basically already dating. I mean you're going to get smoothies together after school._

Dumbass: _yeah as bros_

Grandpa: _Why do I even bother?_

**Ben>>Mike**

_(10:02 a.m.)_

Ben: _have you noticed Beverly acting wierd recently?_

Mike: _no? Like how?_

Ben: _idk shes just been different with me recently ever since we hung out on my birthday_

Mike: _huh did anything out of the ordinary happen?_

Ben: _no not that I could tell_

Mike: _im sure its nothing then maybe shes feeling bad or something_

Ben: _yeah maybe_

**Losers club**

_(10:12 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _I am a free man_

Dickie toes: _imma take a nap real quick_

Ed-boy: _u better set an alarm_

Dickie toes: _okay_

B-b-bill: _God i wish that were me_

Jelly boy: _why don't you leave?_

B-b-bill: _I gotta test next class and unlike rich I need to pay attention in class_

_(1:26 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _good morning!_

Jelly boy: _hey bev! __did you sleep well?_

Candy corn: _I actually did!! I havent slept this long in a few weeks lol_

B-b-bill: _I'm glad you were able to sleep bev_

Candy corn: _im sorry you didnt get to bill, you must be exaughted_

B-b-bill: _its fine I'll sleep when i get home lol_

**Loser club**

_(3:18 p.m.)_

Ed-boy: _Richie :(_

Mikey: _is he still not here?_

Stab: _No. I offered him a ride and he just pouted at me. _

Candy corn: _imma call him until he answers_

_(3:20 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: ok o k _leavi g now_

Stab: _Now he's smiling._

Ed-boy: _stopsnitchinmotherfucker.jpeg_

Jelly boy: _awwww_

Ed-boy: _I will kick you._

Jelly boy: _:(_

Mikey: _you made him frown wtf Eddie_

Candy corn: _how dare you_

Ed-boy: _I'm sorry Ben I won't kick you_

Jelly boy: _:)_

Candy corn: _the world is back in order_

Candy corn: _also richie I agree with Stan_

Stab: _Thank you._

Ed-boy: _about what?_

Dickie toes: _shup ut Beverly_

B-b-bill: _shup ut_

Dickie toes: _u 2 Billy_

Ed-boy: _stop texting and driving bitch_

**Confess your feeling dumbass**

_(3:30)_

Dumbass: _stop saying stuff like that in the main it looks suspicious_

Grandpa: _No offense but Eddie's as oblivious as Ben._

Queen: _tru_

Dumbass: _hey I take offense on eds behalf_

**Losers club**

_(7:28 p.m.)_

B-b-bill: _okay everyone whos house are we doing losers night at this week? Dad said that we can't have it here this time._

Ed-boy: _welp we know it won't be at mine lol_

Candy corn: _my aunt said no too_

Jelly boy: _mom said we can have in at mine_

B-b-bill: _that's_ _good!_

Candy corn: _yay!_

B-b-bill: _let's pick out some scary movies this week _

Candy corn: _fuck yes_

Ed-boy: _im bringing beetlejuice_

Jelly boy: _yesss I love that movie_

Mikey: _me too _

Dickie toes: _I'm bringing some actual scary ones bwahaga_

Jelly boy: _nothing to scary please_

Candy corn: _don't worry ben I'll hold youre hand and keep you safe uwu_

Jelly boy: _thank you Beverly_

**Confess your feelings dumbass**

_(7:32 p.m.)_

Dumbass: _ahhh beverly_

Queen: I KNOW

Dumbass: _that was smooth let me try_

**Losers club**

_(7:35 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _I can keep u safe eds_

Ed-boy: _what could u do ya twig_

B-b-bill: _adahdkdisuwgsjjvdd eddie_

Dickie toes: _ouch_

**Confess your feeling dumbass**

_(7:38 p.m.)_

Queen: _asdfghjkk rip_

Dumbass: B(

Grandpa: _That's rough._

Dumbass: _stan! _

Grandpa: Y_es Rich?_

Dumbass: _im just happy your here :)_

Grandpa: _Oh? Why?_

Dumbass: _I missed u_

Grandpa: _I just saw you at school._

Dumbass: _I kno_

Queen: skskssksk

**Ben>>Mike **

_(7:44 p.m.)_

Ben: _see what I'm talking about_

Mike: _is tHt what she's been doing? Cause it looks like flirting to me_

Ben: _no its not flirting richie said the same thing to Eddie_

Mike: _yeah exactly, flirting._

Ben: _???_

Mike: _sigh_

Ben: _theres no way someone like bev woukd flirt with someone like me_

Mike: _Ben. Dont think like that, youre a catch dude. _

Ben: _thank you but it has to be something else_

Mike: _whatever you say _

Mike: _still looks like flirting tho_

**Losers club**

_(7:50 p.m.)_

Stab_: Wow Eddie. All he wanted to do was help, you didn't have to do that to him._

B-b-bill: _omg stan_

Ed-boy: _wha??_

Stab: _He was being nice to you and you just shut him down. Im very dissapointed._

Jelly boy: _oh shit Stan got out his dad voice_

Ed-boy: _Okay okay I'm guilted youre right im sorry richie _

Dickie toes: _its too late my heart is already broke_

Ed-boy: _oh come on_

Dickie toes: _nope my feeling are still hurt_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(8:02 p.m.)_

Mooke: _nice flirting_

Kasbrwak: _shut_

Mooke: _you gotta try harder, be sweeter lmao_

Kasbrwak: _you told me to never change myself for anyone_

Mooke: _true _

Mooke: _you could stand to be a little nicer_

Kasbrwak: _I'll try_

**Losers club**

_(8:05 p.m.)_

Ed-boy: _I'll hold ur hand_

Dickie toes: _I'll forgive u_

Dickie toes: _but im gonna hold u too it_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(8:10 p.m.)_

Mooke: _thats better lmao_

Kasbrwak: _my face is so red u kno hes gonna make a point to hold my hand all night_

Mooke: _you know that ur gonna love it_

**Bev>>Billy**

_(8:33 p.m.)_

Bev: _hey can I talk to you for a minute?_

Billy: _yeah what's up?_

Bev: _well I know there's no romantic feelings between us anymore. Right?_

Billy: _yeah, why?_

Bev: _well there's someone ive had a bit of a crush on but I wanted to talk to you about it before I made a move_

Billy: _oh? Why we've both dated other people since then so why now?_

Bev: _bc theyre one of our friends_

Billy: _oh_

Billy: _is it richie???_

Bev: _asdfddgg no its not_

Bev: _its Ben actually_

Bev: _do you think that would be okay? I don t want anything to be awkward. Those few months of freshman year were so hard._

Billy: _its fine bev. If it'll make you happy you should take the chance. I mean it might have been awkward after everything but i dont regret it._

Billy: _and look at us. Were still friends. Even if you guys dont work out i have no doubt you guys will still be friends as well. _

Billy: _but between you and me, I think you and ben will work out. You guys work well together._

Bev: _thank you Bill. You always know what to say._

Billy: _youre welcome bev go get him_

Bev: _asdfg I'm gonna try_

**Confess your feeling dumbass**

_(9:02 p.m.)_

Queen: _just to let yall know im planning on telling Ben on losers night_

Dumbass: _what?? Really??_

Queen: _yeah i had a talk with Bill _

Queen: _which by the way when I said i liked a loser his immediate response was richie_

Dumbass: _assjdjdhsjaksjhsja_

Grandpa: _What? Is Bill stupid, it's obvious who both of you dumbasses like._

**Stans being a bitch again**

_(9:23 p.m.)_

Trashmouth: _really Billy you thought bev liked ME_

B-b-bitch: _well y'all are always together it was a honest mistake_

Trashmouth: _dude what_

Red: _richie agshsj_

B-b-bitch: _shut up_

**Bevvy>>Benny**

_(9:45 p.m.) _

Bevvy: _hey do you mind if I come over early tomorrow? I need to talk to you._

Benny: _yeah of course its okay, is everything alright?_

Bevvy: _yeah everything's ok I just needed to talk to you lol its nothing bad i swear_

Benny: _oh okay then_

**Confess your feelings dumbass**

_(10:17 p.m.)_

Queen: _textscreenshot.jpeg_

Queen: _wish me luck lol_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh actual plot?? I can't believe it
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote most of this on my work break


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you all for the kudos and comments, they make me smile!!!

**Confess your feeling dumbass**

_(10:22 p.m.)_

Dumbass: _!!!!!_

Dumbass: _itshappening.gif_

Grandpa: _Good luck Bev. Though in all honesty you won't need it cause Ben obviously likes you too._

Queen: _im still nervous_

Dumbass: _ur going to do great bev. I just know it_

Dumbass: _ive always thought you and ben woukd make a grt couple_

Queen: _thank you rich_

Grandpa: _You two are going to be one of those obnoxiously in love couples, I can already sense it._

Queen: _asfgjkkl I hope so_

**Ben>>Mike**

_(10:26 p.m.)_

Ben: _uh???? _

Ben: _bevstextsscreenshot.jpeg_

Mike: _oh??? Whats this??_

Mike: _That looks promising_

Ben: _what do I do?? I'm panicing over here what coukd she want_

Mike: _I don't want to speculate but.. Maybe she wants to talk about the way shes been acting recently and why_

Ben_: I figured but I..._

Ben: _I dont want to get my hopes up over nothing.. Ive been basically in love with her since we became friends you know_

Mike: _yeah I know ben, and I understand why you dont want to get your hopes up_

Mike: _I have a good feeling about this tho_

Ben: _thank you Mike_

**Losers club**

_(11:43 p.m.)_

B-b-bill: _I just retook the pottermore test and it had the audacity to say I was a hufflepuff what the fuck._

Mikey: _dont listen to it Bill, you're a textbook gryffindor _

Jelly boy: _whats wrong with being hufflepuff :(_

B-b-bill: _uh its hufflepuff_

Mikey: _nothing wrong with hufflepuff ben_

Dickie toes: _who gives a ship about hp anymore its 2019?_

B-b-bill: _have I lost my leadership and my bravery?? Am I a hufflepuff now? :(_

Candy corn: _no Bill your the same as always just retake it again_

B-b-bill: _okay I will_

_(11:52 p.m.)_

B-b-bill: _false alarm_

B-b-bill: _ive reclaimed my gryffindor title_

Dickie toes: _once again its 2019 bill_

B-b-bill: _I caught you the other day watching twilight, who are you to judge?_

Dickie toes: _HEEYY you said you wouldnt say anythinhg_

B-b-bill: _whoops _

_(8:23 a.m.)_

Ed-boy: _sksksks richie_

Mikey: _good morning Eddie!_

Ed-boy: _good morning Mike!! How are the chickens??_

Mikey: _theyre doing good lol wasnt expecting to see you up this early_

Ed-boy: _ma woke me up earlier and I couldnt go back to sleep _

Stab_: That sucks. _

Mikey: _hey stan!!_

Stab: _It's better to get up early anyway. You can make more out of you're day._

Ed-boy: _not when it's Saturday._

_(9:52 a.m.)_

B-b-bill: _that sucks __why did she wake u up eddie?_

Ed-boy: _being crazy as usual _

Ed-boy: _told me that i needed to stay home tonight bc "its flu season"_

Stab: _Your mom always thinks it's flu season._

B-b-bill: _didnt u already get ur shot?_

Ed-boy: _yeah but shes still __paranoid I told her I was still going so shell prob guilt me all day _

B-b-bill: _want me to come over? _

Ed-boy: _actually can i come over there?_

B-b-bill: _yeah I'll come get you _

Ed-boy: _thank u_

_(10:34 a.m.)_

Candy corn: _good morning everyone_

Stab: _Morning? More like afternoon._

Candy corn: _okay good afternoon everyone but Stan_

Stab: _That's fair._

Jelly boy: _good afternoon!_

Mikey_: heyy bev!_

Mikey: _what time is everyone meeting up?_

Jelly boy: _give me until around 1 to finish cleaning and setting things up_

Mikey: _okay so 1-1:30 then?_

Jelly boy: _yeah thats good_

Stab: _I'll be there._

**Bevvy>>Benny**

_(10:44 a.m.)_

Bevvy: _mind if I show up around 11:30?_

Benny: _sounds good to me!_

Bevvy: _ok I'll see you then_

Benny: _yepp I'll see you too_

**Confess your feelings dumbass**

_(11:10 a.m.)_

Queen: _UGH I'm suppose to meet ben in 20 minutes and I'm freaking out!! I can't even pick out an outfit wtf??_

Grandpa:_ Breathe Beverly. You're fine, it's just Ben. Wear what you always wear to losers night._

Queen: _but I always wear sweatpants and a loose tee?_

Grandpa: _Exactly. You don't need to dress up. Just do what you usually do, It will be fine._

Queen: _okay. But im wearing a cute pair_

**Losers club**

_(12:27 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _need me to come calm your mom down eds?_

Dickie toes: _better to do it when ur not home so we can be as loud as we want ;)_

Ed-boy: _beep beep asswipe_

Dickie toes: _ok ok but in all serious are u okay?_

Ed-boy: _yes im fine me Bill and georgie have been playing Mario party lol_

Dickie toes: _WHAT I want to playy_

Ed-boy: _too bad :p_

Mikey: _what character did you use?_

Ed-boy: _Daisy of course_

Mikey: _did you win?_

B-b-bill: _what do i think he barely got 1 star lol_

B-b-bill: _georgie won by a landslide lol_

Dickie toes: _leave himm alone he can't help that hes bad a mario party_

Ed-boy: _I couldnt even be mad at him bc it was georgie_

B-b-bill_: didnt stop him from kicking me tho_

Dickie toes: _can u PLEASE bring the switch??_

B-b-bill: _yeah ill bring it_

B-b-bill_: I get to be yoshi tho_

Dickie toes: _no prob u know im always the best chrcter, waluigi_

**Confess your feeling dumbass**

_(12:32 p.m.)_

Dumbass: _any updates bev??_

Grandpa: _I was wondering when you would wake up._

Queen_: !!!!!!_

Queen: _ive got a date tomorrow!!!!_

Dumbass: _YAAY way to go bev!!_

Grandpa: _I told you it would go okay._

Queen: _yeah i know. Im so glad too _

Dumbass: _howd it all go down?_

Queen: _well we were both being really awkward and quiet for a good while until I randomly blurted out that i have a crush on him and woukd like to go out on a date_

Grandpa: _Blunt and straight to the point as usual._

Queen: _then he said "same" and we both stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before cracking up. _

Queen: _We're going to go get lunch tomorrow and as for now were watching stupid youtube videos _

Dickie toes: _im so glad it worked out bev!! You derserve something good_

Stab: _One dumbass down, one to go._

Queen: _asddfgjjkgdaaa sta n_

Dumbass: _>B¬[_

**Ben>>Mike**

_(12:47 p.m.)_

Ben: _ive got a date tomorrow!!!_

Mike: _yes!! Im guessing with our dear Beverly?_

Ben: _yes! I still can't believe it!!_

Mike: _im so happy for you!_

**Losers club**

_(1:02 p.m.)_

B-b-bill: _I'm here!! Let me in please_

Candy corn_: comming!_

**Eds>>Rich**

_(1:06 p.m.)_

Eds: _pretty sure somethings happe ing between Ben and bev lol_

Rich: _oh rlly why?_

Eds: _cause bevs face was red when she let us in, Ben looked like a tomato when bill asked if we were interrupting anything_

Eds: _oh also ben still has some lipstick on his face lol_

Rich: _hahahahahah omg_

**Confess your feelings dumbass**

_(1:11 p.m.)_

Dumbass: _bustedscreenshot.jpeg lmaooo_

Grandpa: _Doesn't surprise me._

Queen: _ASSJDHDKDLSHS whooops_

**Losers club**

_(3:45 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _so any bets?_

Ed-boy: _I'll put 5 on richie_

Candy corn: _why? Richie always loses skksksks_

Ed-boy: _>:(_

_Stab: _Well I'm going to be smart and put five on Mike.

Candy corn: _I'm putting 3 on Ben plus this blue airhead I found in my pocket_

Ed-boy:_ I dont want ur pocket candy_

(3:50 p.m.)

Stab: _You guys might as well give me the money now. Mike has 3 stars._

Candy corn: _theres still 5 rounds left chill_

Ed-boy: _!!! A hidden block star _

Stab: _Doesn't mean anything, Richie still only has two. _

_Stab: _ _Are you fucking kidding me?_

Candy corn_: WHAT TWO HIDDEN STARS_

Ed-boy: _:) haha bitches_

Ed-boy: _and with the bonus stars richie comes out on top with 4 stars so I win._

Candy corn_: wrow_

_(3:56 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _I FUCKING DID IT_

_(5:43 p.m.)_

Ed-boy: _I hate this movie _

B-b-bill: _come on, hereditary is the best how do you not like it_

Ed- boy: _I just don't. Its unsettling_

B-b-bill: _well yeah. That's the point Eddie_

Ed-boy: _shut._

Dickie toes: _stop texting so I can hold ur hand, u promised_

Mikey: _assddffhhj_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(5:45)_

Mooke: _awwww_

Kasbrwak: _stoOp you know hes right beside me_

Mooke: _sorry sorry but y'all just look so cute over there_

Kasbrwak: UGHHHH

**Losers club**

_(11:35 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _richieandeddieasleep.jpeg aww look at them _

Mikey: _haha eddies gonna b pissed when he sees thsi_

B-b-bill: _and then there were 3_

B-b-bill: _come into the dining room w me _

Mikey: _oh ok_

Candy corn: _okey doke lets play uno_

_(12:03 a.m.)_

Stab: _if y'all don't stop yelling im gonna kill myself_

B-b-bill_: sorry mike hit me with a draw 4_

_(12:10 a.m.)_

Candy corn: _remind me to never play uno with Bill. There's uno cards all over the floor now :(_

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

> **Confess your feeling dumbass**

_(12:44 p.m.)_

Queen: _im out of my date with Ben and like someone pinch me bc this can't be real hes too nice for me_

Dumbass: _sksks bev_

Grandpa: _It's rude to text during a date._

Queen: _relax he went to the bathroom, always thinking the worst_

Grandpa: _Sorry, I can never be sure with you two._

Queen: _I just can't believe this in all honesty_

Dumbass: _well believe it baby you of all ppl deserve it_

Queen: _thanks rich_

**Losers club**

_(12:59 p.m.)_

Ed-boy: _my mom's been guilting me since I got home im so done with this shit_

B-b-bill: _im sorry Eddie _

Ed-boy: _its okay I was prepared for it_

B-b-bill_: you shouldnt have to worry about shit like that. I wish you would just leave_.

Ed-boy: _you know I can't, not yet anyway_

B-b-bill: _I know_

Ed-boy: _ive just got to make it one more year_

Stab: _Yeah, one more year in a prison you call home._

Ed-boy: _stan_

B-b-bill: _what? He's not wrong eddie_

Ed-boy: _I kno lets just drop it for now_

B-b-bill: _ok _

Stab: _Sorry Eddie._

**Mike>>Ben**

_(1:12 p.m.)_

Mike: _so??? How was ur date?_

Ben: _it was great!! It didnt feel awkward or anything I was so glad!! We're gonna go out again later this week!!_

Mike: _!!! I'm so glad!! You two are good for each other_

Ben: _I'm honestly still expecting to wake up and this all be a dream_

**Losers club**

_(2:45 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _hey fuckers guys who just got a job_

Dickie toes: _ME_

Ed-boy: _what!?_

Candy corn: _where??_

Dickie toes: _the thift shop thats in town_

Stab: _That run down looking shop called "turtle thift"? I didn't realise that place was still in business._

Candy corn: _of course it is thats where me and rich get all of our cool ass clothes B)_

Dickie toes: _yepp and now I get a 10% bonus off everything and also get to see the new shit before anyine else_

B-b-bill: _how did u convence someone to hire you??_

Dickie toes: _i didnt, today when i walked in the owner called me over and said "do u wanna work here bc ur here all the time anyways and i need another employee" so I said fuck yes_

Mikey: _that's great richie!! im proud of you_

B-b-bill: _dad mike returns_

Jelly boy: _I go there sometimes! They've got a good book section_

Dickie toes: _nerd_

Ed-boy: _I give it 1 week b4 ur fired_

Dickie toes: _EDS_

Stab: _I'm with Eddie._

B-b-bill: _well I have faith in my friend_

Dickie toes: _thank u bilk_

Ed-boy: _bilk_

B-b-bill: _ur welcome rich_

**Dickie toes changed B-b-bill's name to Milky bilk**

Milky bilk: u_ kno what I change my mind_

Candy corn: _asdfhjlkbfdss_

Mikey: _dont be mad milky bilk lol_

Candy corn: _when do u start?_

Dickie toes: _he told me to come in tomorrow after school _

Ed-boy_: hey wait how am I getting home then :(_

Dickie toes: _uhhh_

Stab: _Relax Eddie, I can easily give you a ride._

Ed-boy: _ok I guess_

Dickie toes: _cheer up eds!! U could always come hang out at the shop with me until I get off_

Ed-boy: _yeah cause I would love to hang around a thift shop for hours with nothing to do_

Stab: _Eddie, you're just mad because you know no one else is gonna buy you coffee on the way home._

Ed-boy: _shut the fuck up stanley_

Dickie toes: _u only use me for my money _

Milky bilk: _lmao ur his sugar daddy_

Ed-boy: _shut the fuck up_

**Confess your feeling dumbass**

_(3:03 p.m.)_

Queen: _so I may have another date this Thursday lol_

Dumbass: _thats great bev!!_

Grandpa: _Good now I only have to listen to one of you guys pine._

Dumbass: _shuddap_

Queen: _oh that reminds me_

**Queen changed the group's name to Richie stop being gay**

Queen: _everything is as it should be_

Dumbass: _guyyyss_

Grandpa: _Back to the main reason we made this chat: to make fun of/comfort Richie's gay ass._

Queen: _asdfhhh yess_

Dumbass: _B¬(_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(3:35 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _:((_

Kasbrwak: _mikeee_

Mooke: _is this about richie not being able to drive you home?_

Kasbrwak: _:(((((_

Mooke: _eddie u are so gay lol it wont b everyday_

Kasbrwak: _I know I just really like the time we spend together on the way to and from school_

Mooke: _awww thats cute_

Kasbrwak: _shut_

Kasbrwak: _what are u up to today anyway?_

Mooke: _nothing really just hanging around_

Kasbrwak: _oh okay you just seemed like you left in a hurry this morning thought u might have plans_

Mooke: _lmao nope nothing like that_

Kasbrwak: _okey doke tell that the chickens I said hello then_

Mooke: _will do_

**Stans being a bitch again**

_(1:12 p.m.)_

B-b-bitch: _anyone up?_

_(1:36 a.m.)_

B-b-bitch: _sigh_

B-b-bitch: _the one night y'all are asleep_

_(6:45 a.m.)_

Red: _sorry bill you okay??_

B-b-bitch:_ yeah im fine lol just over thinking as usual_

Red: _okay if you need to talk im here_

B-b-bitch: _I know thank you_

**Bevvy>>Benny**

_(7:06 a.m.)_

Bevvy: _good morning!!_

Benny: _good morning bev!! How are you doing?_

Bevvy: _im good! I actually got a good amount of sleep last night_

Benny: _thats good!_

Bevvy: _think you can meet me by my lockers this morning before class?_

Benny: _yeah definitely!_

Bevvy: _cool see you there_

**Losers club**

_(7:22 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _ughhh I hate mornings 0/10_

Ed-boy: _stop complaining and get a move __on I don't want to b late today_

Stab: _You should get a car, oh wait that would be useless since you don't have a license._

Jelly boy: _oop looks like stan woke up on the wrong side if the bed today_

Ed-boy_: >:(_

Milky bilk: _wow eddies already getting roasted_

Mikey: _stooooppp hes just a child_

Stab: _Just telling it as it is._

Dickie toes: _stan stop being mean lmao_

_(7:30 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _guys I found eds halfway to my house, he started walking_

Ed-boy: _I was tired of waiting_

Jelly boy: _asdff eddie_

Candy corn_: u have so much drama in t hat tiny body_

_(8:20 a.m.)_

Stab: _I'm going to kill Richie._

Dickie toes: _would it help if you knew I was sorry_

Stab: _No._

Milky bilk: _what happened??_

Ed-boy: _richie got stan fussed at for passing notes bc he kept throwing notes at him_

Stab: _The only good thing about it was what the note that was taken up had something embarrassing on it, at least for Richie._

Dickie toes: _stop fucking smiling about it :(_

Ed-boy: _what did it say??_

Stab: _It__ was about his crush._

Dickie toes: _STAN_

Ed-boy: ????

Milky bilk: _who??_

Stab: _It was about his crush on bigfoot. God, i thought everyone knew that._

**Richie stop being gay**

_(8:32 a.m.)_

Dumbass: _what tge fuck Stanley_

Grandpa: _Lol. You looked terrified._

Queen: _stannn omg assffghjk_

**Dumbass changed the group's name to Stan stop being a bitch**

Queen: _assfghkl_

_(11:14 a.m.)_

Ed-boy: _does anyone have anything they can give me for lunch i forgot to pack mine this morning?_

Milky bilk: _I got you eddie, I have some cash on me_

Ed-boy: _thank you Bill_

Stab: _I've never seen you forget your lunch before Eddie, are you feeling okay?_

Ed-boy: _yeah im fine I mustve just still been sleepy this morning completely slipped my mind_

Dickie toes: _¬¬_

**Stan stop being a bitch**

_(11:16 a.m.)_

Dumbass: _thats weird right?? Im not the only one that thinks that suspicious_

Stab: _Yeah, it's odd but he probably did just forget._

Queen: _yeah I agree everyone has forgetful moments_

Dumbass: _I guess _

**Losers club**

_(2:33 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _fucking kill me now I can't believe this shit_

Ed-boy: _whats wrong??_

_Jelly boy: you ok bev?_

Candy corn: _no. We just got assigned to a group project with 2 people and guess who im stuck with._

Ed-boy: _oh no_

Candy corn: _yepp fucking greta_

Mikey: _maybe it wont b so bad_

Candy corn: _its going to suck i already know_

Milky bilk: _im sorry bev coulda been worse tho _

Dickie toes: _yea you could have had mullet lol_

Candy corn: _youre right about that I guess_

**Losers club**

_(2:55 p.m.)_

Jelly boy: _so whats the project about?_

Candy corn: _we've basically have to both write a story together, she wants it to be at least 10 pages long and have a solid beginning, middle and ending._

Milky bilk: _what did greta say?_

Candy corn: _she_ _didnt really say much, just gave me a piece of paper with her number on it and said to text her later_

Jelly boy: _did she seem mad about working with you?_

Candy corn: _not really_

Ed-boy: _huh? Thats odd_

Candy corn: _yeah ikr _

Stab: _Maybe Mike was right, it won't be that bad._

Candy corn: _idk I just dont trust her I feel like the second I turn my back on her I'm going to be sitting in the girls bathroom covered in trash water again _

Dickie toes: _thats more than understandable_

_(3:02 p.m.)_

Stab: _You still need a ride Eddie?_

Ed-boy: _no im good, thank you tho_

Stab: _How are you getting home then?_

Ed-boy: _richie. Im gonna wait for him to get done I doubt he'll work a full day today_

Stab: _Well okay, if you're sure. It'll be your fault if you're stuck there all day._

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(3:10 p.m.)_

Mooke: _wow_

Kasbrwak: _don't_

Mooke: _im just saying_

Mooke: _wow_

Kasbrwak: _well im not listening_

**Stan stop being a bitch**

_(3:12 p.m.)_

Grandpa: _You two can't spend one day apart._

Dumbass: _what can I say im irresistible_

Queen: _more like intolerable_

Grandpa: _You read my mind._

Dumbass: _B¬p_

**Beverly>>Greta**

_(4:15 p.m.)_

Beverly: _hey Greta this is Beverly_

Beverly: _just let me know when your free to work on the project_

Greta: _im free tomorrow after school, if thats okay?_

Beverly: _yeah thats fine I'll meet you in the library_

Greta: _okay_

**Losers club**

_(4:23 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _okay guys in meeting greta in the library after school tomorrow, whos gonna come in there to make sure nothing fishy happens?_

Dickie toes: _nooo I wanna do it but I have work :(((_

B-b-bill: _same_

Stab: _I'm not sitting in a library watching you two do a project. She's not gonna try anything at school._

Candy corn: _:(_

Ed-boy: _I'll do it_

Candy corn: _thank you Eddie!! _

_(4:55 p.m.)_

Ed-boy: _I was right stan_

Dickie toes: im officially done with my first day on the work force. Tomorrow I work from 4-8

Candy corn: _thats great richie!!_

Milky bilk: _welcome to the club, tho it should b easier than spending 3 hours washing dishes everyday lol_

Dickie toes: _tru_

Jelly boy: _now we can bother you at work_

Dickie toes: _yes plz this place is rarely crowded imm gonna need company_

_(5:50 p.m.)_

Milky bilk: _assdfhhjgd guys look at georgies school photo_

Milky bilk_: georgieschoolphoto.jpeg_

Milky bilk:_ why does he look like he's looking into the camera on the office???_

Jelly boy: _ffffffffffss thats exactky what it looks like_

Stab: _He looks completely done._

Candy corn: _hahahaha aww he still looks cute tho_

Milky bilk: _"tell her I said thanks and ask when she wants to go on our date also add a winky face" - georgie_

Dickie toes: _wow kid has game_

Jelly boy: _they grow up so fast_

Ed-boy: _asdfghjkk thats the best school photo ive ever seen_


	8. Chapter 8

**Losers club**

_(3:24 p.m.)_

Ed-boy: _im in the library waiting for bev_

Dickie toes: _i miss u already :(_

Ed-boy: _u literally just left _

Dickie toes: _i know_

Stab: _Can you say co-dependant?_

Mikey: _let them live stanley_

Milky bilk: _lmaooo_

Ed-boy: _Greta is already here if I didn't know any better if say she looks nervous_

Dickie toes: _are you where she can see you??_

Ed-boy: _nah im behind her but she keeps looking around _

Candy corn: _im omw now_

Milky bilk: _I wish i was there lol_

Jelly boy: _let me know if anything happens I can b there asap_

Stab: _Nothings gonna happen, other than them doing an English project._

Ed-boy: _ill let you guys know everything that happens _

Dickie toes: _thank you spaghetti man_

Ed-boy: _im just gonna ignore that_

_(3:30 p.m.)_

Ed-boy: _bev just walked in and sat down, now they're both __kinda just sitting there in silence_

Milky bilk: _awkward_

Ed-boy: _it really is_

Ed-boy: _wwait_

Ed-boy: _oh mygod I can't believe it_

Milky bilk: _what??_

Ed-boy: _greta just said "lets deal with the tention first" and started talking about their history with each other_

Ed-boy: _"I was absolutely horrible to you and im sorry." Well at least she admits it_

Jelly boy: _wow I can't believe it_

Milky bilk: _I cannot believe_

Ed-boy: _"you were horrible. And im glad you apologised. But I dont think i can't forgive you just yet."- bev_

Ed-boy: _"I understand. I just needed to apologize to you. Hopefully we can work past it eventually. Now lets do this stupid project"-greta_

Milky bilk:_ that went better than I thought it would_

Jelly boy: _yeah same_

Mikey: _told yall it might be okay_

_(4:34 p.m.)_

Dickie toes_: fuccckkkk I cant believe I missed all that bc of my stupid job_

Dickie toes: _also i__ am officially in charge of this mfer dude just left and gave me (ME) the keys to lock up_

Stab: _Is he stupid? He just hired you and is already trusting you to close the shop?_

Ed-boy: _exactly what i was thinking_

Dickie toes: _what can i say im charming_

Stab: _When have you ever been charming?_

Dickie toes: _when i took ur mom out last night ;)_

Milky bilk: _pfffttt _

Candy corn: _well were about to wrap up here then imma come bother u at ur new job lol_

Dickie toes: _yess pls_

Candy corn: _u wanna come eddie?_

Ed-boy: _yea I'll come_

Dickie toes: _YES_

Stab: _Your first real day and you're already letting people loiter._

Milky bilk: _what did u expect_

Jelly boy: _I might stop by later lol_

Stab: _Shake my head._

_(5:02 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _were on the way now rich were walking as fast as we can_

Dickie toes: _thank god im so bored ive only had 3 ppl come in and only 2 buy something_

Ed-boy: _are u really surprised that place is always empty _

Dickie toes: _just hurry_

Candy corn: _:p_

_(5:33 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _bevandeddie.jpeg my hero's!! Eds even brought me a drink be still my heart_

Ed-boy: _youre welcome_

Candy corn: _he looked happier to see the coffee than either of us lol_

Mikey: _I wish I was there :( granddad has me cleaning the barn today_

Stab: _That sounds horrible._

Mikey: _It is._

Milky bilk: _ive only got 1 more hour here I might stop by on the way home rich_

Dickie toes: _yaaayy_

_(5:46 p.m.)_

Jelly boy: _im about to stop by _

Jelly boy: _I can take yall home if you need me too bev and eddie_

Candy corn: _yes please_

Ed-boy: _thank you but im gonna stay and ride home w rich_

Stab: _But that will be after eight?_

Ed-boy: _yes I am aware of that_

Jelly boy: _oh okay then _

**Stan stop being a bitch**

_(6:02 p.m.)_

Dumbass: _picofbevandbenkissing.jpeg _

Dumbass: _what the fuck? Is that allowed???_

Queen_: stop assdffghjm_

Grandpa: _Wow._

Dumbass: _yeah when they started eddie just says "oh so this is a thing now."_

Grandpa: We_ll he already thought so anyway. Are you guys okay with the whole group knowing?_

Queen: _well you two already know, eddie knows, Bill knows, and im pretty sure Ben told mike so thats everyone lol_

Grandpa: _Wow, we really cant keep anything from each other can we?_

Dumbass: _heyy you two are the only ones that know about my crush_

Queen: _thats true_

Grandpa: _Yeah, thats the real shocker._

**Losers club**

_(6:04 p.m.)_

Candy corn_: I know that u all already know but imma say it anyway_

Candy corn: _me and ben are dating now lol_

Ed-boy: _I mean I figured. U 2 have been kissing in the corner for about 5 minutes_

Milky bilk: _im happy for you guys!_

Dickie toes: _ive known for ages lol but I'm glad u guys are finally together_

Stab: _I'm happy for you guys, you two deserve one another._

Mikey_: I agree with stan you two are good together_

Candy corn: _I love you guys so fucking much_

Jelly boy: _thank you guys!! I also love all of you!_

Dickie toes: _<3<3_

_(6:37 p.m.)_

Milky bilk: _just got outta work b there soon_

Dickie toes: _yay!!_

Stab: _Can't believe you all want to go hang out in a thift shop instead of going home. Well except Eddie._

Ed-boy: _thanks for that stan_

Stab: _You're welcome Eddie._

_(7:22 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _picofbillinjacket.jpeg_

Dickie toes: _look at this amazingly ugly jacket bills buying_

Stab: _You're right. That is hideous._

Mikey: _but it has character and that is whats important _

Candy corn: _omg how did i miss that i woulda bought it_

Stab: _That thing would have fell off of you._

Milky bilk: _u snooze u loose_

Dickie toes: _you shouldnt have abandoned me bev_

Ed-boy: _I don't see whats so special about it tbh it looks ugly to me_

Mikey: _it. Has. Character._

_(8:08 p.m.)_

Ed-boy: _hurry up its cold out here_

Dickie toes: _omw just cutting out the lights_

Stab: _Make sure you actually lock the door Richie._

Dickie toes: _yeah yeah yeah_

Ed-boy: _shut the hell up stanely_

Stab: _Just trying to keep him from being fired Edward._

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(8:09 p.m.)_

Mooke: _you really hung out with him all day at the thift shop_

Kasbrwak: _yepp_

Mooke: _you two cannot spend more than one day apart can you? Lol_

Kasbrwak: _I knoww I just really like being with him_

Mooke: _why not tell him that_

Kasbrwak: _no mike I can't_

Mooke: _brwak brwak brwak_

Kasbrwak: _stop making chiken noises at me hanlon_

Mooke: _stop being a chicken kaspbrak_

**Losers club**

_(9:44 a.m.)_

Milky bilk: _it's always so wierd when I find a huge ass bruise and have no idea where it came from_

Jelly boy: _where at??_

Milky bilk: _my lower leg_

Candy corn: _clumsy ass_

Stab: _You're always running into shit._

Milky bilk: _yea that's true_

Stab: _I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone, try to get some sleep._

Jelly boy: _goodnight Stan!_

**Stan's being a bitch again**

_(10:02 p.m.)_

B-b-bitch: _I can already tell that immma be on this chat tonight sigh_

Red: _im sorry billy_

B-b-bitch_: its alright I just can't seem to get sleepy at night _

Trashmouth: _same :(_

**Rich>>Eds**

_(10:32 p.m.)_

Rich: _hope your mom wasnt too mad about you getting home late_

Eds: _she wasnt, just the normal amount_

Rich: _are you doing okay? Youve seemed off today_

Eds: _yeah im okay its just been an off kinda day I guess_

Rich: _okay I'll see you in the morning eds good night sweet dreams_

Eds: _goodnight rich_

**Stan's being a bitch again**

_(10:44 p.m.)_

Trashmouth: _im so fucking gay guys, I really wanted to kiss Eddie tonight when i took him home :(_

Trashmouth: _well fuck this isnt the right chat. _

**Trashmouth removed himself from the group**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been iching to post this all day 
> 
> sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter

**Stan's being a bitch again**

_(10:58 p.m.)_

B-b-bitch: _wait wait WHAT????_

B-b-bitch: _he unadded himself??? After dropping that ???_

Red: _oh my fucking god _

Red: _hold on bill_

B-b-bitch: _hold on??????_

**Stan stop being a bitch**

_(11:03 p.m.)_

Dumbass: _ahhhhhhhh whatthefuckkkk_

Dumbass: _im so fucking stupid_

Dumbass: _sorry if you have your sound on stan but im having a freak out_

**Willy (Bill) >> Dick (Richie)**

_(11:06 p.m.)_

Willy: _richie????_

Willy: _u cannot run from this conversation_

**Stan stop being a bitch**

_(11:07 p.m.)_

Queen: _richie calm down its okay its only Bill _

Queen: _youre gonna be okay _

Dumbass: _I dont want more people to know what stan said is true we can't keep secrets_

Dumbass: _everyones gonna find out and then eddie will find out and everythings gonna go to shit_

Queen: _it's okay Bill wont say anything. You know Bill won't say anything._

Dumbass: _are you sure??_

Queen: _yes im very sure its Bill._

Queen: _bu__t you need to talk to him, hes freaking out over in the other chat. Either let me add him to this chat or re add you to the other_

Dumbass: _ok ok deep breaths__ just hold on okay_

Queen: _okay I will_

**Stan's being a bitch again**

_(11:13 p.m.)_

B-b-bitch: _BEVERLY HELLO hello_

B-b-bitch: _hello bev????_

Red: _hold on Bill rich is freaking out give me a minute okay_

**Stan stop ** **being a bitch**

_(11:20 p.m.)_

Queen: _richie??_

Dumbass_: okay. I think im ready now..._

**Dumbass added Bill to the chat**

Dumbass: _hey bill whats up?_

Bill: _richie what the fuck also what is this chat?? _

Dumbass: _okay I may have feeling__s__ for our dear friend eddie like more than friendship ones and this chat is for me talking about said feelings_

Bill: _I gathered that much_

Bill: _im still processing the information__ right now _

Queen: _processing?? __you seriously didnt know_

Bill: _what? No I had no idea_

Queen: _wow_

Dumbass: _Beverly_

Queen: _im just saying_

Dumbass: _Bill please promise me you won't say anything __like seriously i dont __wan_t_ anyone else knowing_

Bill: _I won't. I would never tell anyone something like this. _

Bill: _I am however kinda insulted that you told bev and stan before me._

Dumbass: _im sorry Bill. Technically I didnt tell stan, he figured it out himself_

Dumbass: _tho __to be fair __I did tell bev. I just needed someone to talk too about it bc i was freaking out_

Queen: _yeah I kinda found him high and sobbing and it all came out _

Dumbass: _that __was a bad day man_

Bill: _its fine rich i understand. If you need me I'll be here _

Queen: _you seriously didnt suspect anything? At all?? It took Stan like 1 week._

Dumbass: _bev ur not helping!!_

**Queen changed Bill's name to Silly Billy**

Dumbass: _okay thats hilarious_

Queen: _I know_

Silly Billy: _guys come on_

Dumbass: _ok ok youre right do you have Any questions?_

Silly Billy: _uh yeah I do lots of them but first how long???_

Dumbass: _since I was 12_

Silly Billy: _holy fuck this is serious then_

Queen: _yeah it is_

Dumbass: _im in love with him _

Silly Billy: _richie_

Queen: _rich _

Dumbass: _and he can't know so please lets keep it in this chat_

Silly Billy: _I won't say anything rich, I promise._

Dumbass: _okay thank you_

Dumbass: _also fuck this group name_

**Dumbass changed the group's name to Haha Richie's gay**

Dumbass: _stupid simular names_

**Stan's being a bitch again**

_(12:02 a.m.)_

B-b-bitch: _for 6 years, and i didnt notice at all?? _

Red: _yepp and ive only known for 3 and a half_

Red: _Stan's known since almost the beginning apparently_

B-b-bitch: _fucckk _

B-b-bitch: _what about eddie? Does he also ?_

Red: _uh?? Honestly I'm not sure about eddies feelings. Me and stan think he does I mean look at them theyre both obsessed with each other._

B-b-bitch: _true _

Red: _I just dont know for sure and I can't in good consicious tell him that Eddie feels the same unless I know for absolutely certain. So we're stuck in this limbo_

B-b-bitch: _hmmmm so we need to find out if eddie likes him or not_

Red: _well yes but theres no easy way to do it. Like me and stan have both tried countless times. Eddie always shuts us down._

B-b-bitch: _maybe he'd tell me? _

Red: _maybe, I'm just afraid of pushing them away from each other by trying to meddle _

B-b-bitch: _youre right i dont want to mess anything _

Red: _I think the best thing for right now is to be there for him when he needs to vent_

B-b-bitch: _okay I can do that_

**My light>> My love**

_(12:14 a.m.)_

My light: _are you okay? Do you need me to come over?_

My love: _yes please_

My light: _b right there _

**Willy>>Dick**

_(12:33 a.m.)_

Willy: _i swear rich I'm not going to say anything and I'm sorry that I found out that way and not from you telling me on purpose. I'll always be here if you need me._

Dick: _I know Bill and im sorry i didnt tell you i never meant for anyone to find out and thank you _

Willy: _I understand rich try to get some sleep okay?_

Dick: _ill try _

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(5:45 a.m.)_

Grandpa: O_ne night. All of this happened in one night. _

_(6:34 a.m.)_

Silly Billy: _hey Stan whats up? U missed the party last night_

Grandpa: _Hey Bill, welcome to hell the group chat._

Silly Billy: _tha nks_

Grandpa: _So, how did you find out?_

Silly Billy: _rich texted the wrong group chat to talk about how much he wanted to kiss eddie last night_

Grandpa: T_hat doesn't suprise me. Richie's a dumbass I knew he'd accidentally tell someone before too long._

Queen_: well to be fair the group chats were similarly named_

Grandpa: _Wait. Whats was the other group chats name?_

Queen: _'Stans being a bitch again' our insomiac anonymous group chat for when me, bill or rich can't sleep lol_

Grandma: _Wow. Thanks guys._

**Bill>>Stan**

_(6:43 a.m.)_

Bill: _bev said you_ _figured it out without richie telling you_

Bill:_ How??_

Stan: _I know Richie._

Bill: _I do too! __how did I never see it??_

Stan: _Bill you're a little blind when it comes to these things. No offense. And me and Richie used to spend a whole lot of tine together._

Bill: _I just cant believe i never noticed. All four of us were inseparable back then though. Am i a bad friend?_

Stan: _No Bill. You're a great friend. Richie's done good at hiding it, I mean even Beverly didn't realize until richie told her. _

Bill: _thanks stan. I just cant believe something this big was going on with one of my best friends and I never noticed_

Stan: _I understand. _

**Losers club**

_(6:55 a.m.)_

Mikey: _good morning everyone _

Mikey: _rise and shine!_

Stab: _Good morning Mike._

Jelly boy: _good morning!_

Milky bilk: _morning_

Jelly boy: _what no good_

Milky bilk: _not when I'm this sleepy_

Dickie toes: _sorry Bill you know u can go all night ;)_

Milky bilk: _beep beep bitch_

Candy corn: _assffghhjk _

Ed-boy: _shut your ass up and come get me_

Dickie toes: _okay but fair warning bev is with me lol_

Candy corn: _and im not sitting in the middle seat_

Ed-boy: _alright _

Jelly boy: _why are you at richs so early??_

Candy corn: _I spent the night last night lol_

Jelly boy: _everything okay?_

Candy corn: _yeah everything's great we just couldnt sleep_

Dickie toes: _yeah until bev cuddled me to sleep lmao_

Dickie toes: _youre a lucky man Ben_

Jelly boy_: thank you rich lol_

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(7:02 a.m.)_

Dumbass: _I take offense to that stanley_

Queen: _lmao its true tho it had to happen eventually_

Dumbass: _B¬(_

Silly Billy: _how often do you guys use this chat?_

Grandpa: _All the time._

Queen: _anytime rich is being gay lol_

Grandpa: _So as I said, all the time._

Dumbass: _this is a richie bulling chat tbh_

Silly Billy: _amazing_

**Losers club**

_(7:20 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _okay eds were here!_

Ed-boy: _be right out hold on_

Dickie toes: _is that ur mom yelling??_

Dickie toes: _do u need me to come in???_

Ed-boy: _nah im good hold on_

Milky bilk: _whats going on???_

Candy corn: _we can hear eddies mom screaming from outside his house_

Candy corn: _and now shes yelling after eddie who is calmly walking toward the truck_

Mikey: _what?? _

Stab: W_hat's going on? Is Eddie okay?_

Ed-boy: _nothing. Im okay everything is fine. _

Mikey: _Eddie?_

Ed-boy: _ma's just upset bc we havent been seeing eye to eye recently_

Milky bilk: _about??_

Ed boy: everything. _I found some letters from potential collages in the garbage last week. Had a fight and now I'm not listening to her. So she's pissed. No big deal._

Stab: _That's a very big deal Eddie. Why didn't you tell us?_

Ed-boy: _sorry guys ive just been stressed. I dont really know what to do right now. I can't leave until I have money and i can't get my money until next year. So im stuck._

Ed-boy: _and_ _now that im more depressed lets just go to school so I can go to history class please_

Milky bilk_: im sorry Eddie_

Jelly boy: _im so sorry :(_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(7:26 a.m.)_

Mooke: _Eddie are you okay?_

Kasbrwak: _yeah I'll be fine shes just pulling her usual shit. The only difference is that im not reacting the way I usually do._

Mooke: _please let me know if you need help. Anytime you need me I can be there._

Kasbrwak: _I know thank you mike_

Mooke: _and if it gets worse tell me please. You dont have to tell everyone just please let me know_

Kasbrwak: _okay I will I promise_

Mooke: _love you eddie_

Kasbrwak: _love you too mike_

**Losers club**

_(8:16 a.m.)_

Stab: _Not even 20 minutes into class and Richie is passed out._

Jelly boy: _wow_

Ed-boy: _and its not even his own, he's asleep of my desk_

Jelly boy: _and the teachers okay with it??_

Stab: _He's probably glad not to have Richie intterupt him. _

Milky bilk: _lmaoo send a pic_

Stab: _Richieoneddiesdesk.jpeg_

Jelly boy: _aw eddie youre petting him again _

Ed-boy: _shuttup his hair is soft_

Mikey: _asdfghhjkll_

Candy corn: _I wish I could sleep _

**Stan's being a bitch again**

_(8:22 a.m.)_

B-b-bitch: _wow I really was fucking blind I cannot believe_

Red: _I knowwww _

B-b-bitch: _also did you see how happy eddie looked petting him. Both of them are smitten wtf_

Red: _i know it kills me that ruch thinks that he can't say anything_

B-b-bitch: _they would be so much happier. If theyre not together by the end of winter break im interfering. _

Red: _you know what I agree. Lets give them until then but after that, lets meddle _

B-b-bitch: _its a plan_

**Losers club**

_(9:03 a.m.)_

Ed-boy: _ASDFGHJKHDS guys_

Ed-boy: _the bell rung and rich jumped awake and fell into the floor asdfhjjfa_

Ed-boy: _stans laughing so hard hes crying omg_

Milky bilk: _skksksks omfg_

Candy corn: _noooo richie are you okay lmao_

Dickie toes: _yeah I am no help from eds or Stanley tho they just laughed at me ;(_

Stab: _Okay I have stopped laughing. He's fine obviously or I wouldn't have laughed as hard._

Jelly boy: _"as hard"_

Mikey: _Ohmygod on sorry rich but thats funny _

Dickie toes: _you guys are all biphobic_

Candy corn: _bitch im bi_

Dickie toes: _then stop hating urself_

Stab: _Richiestillinthefloor.jpeg_

Ed-boy: _assffghhjk _

Jelly boy: _that look of betral tho_

Milky bilk: _guys hurry up and get to class lmao_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thanks again for the kudus and especially the comments!! They really keep me wanting to write more!


	10. Chapter 10

**Haha Richie's gay**

(8:55 p.m.)

Queen: _my official second date with Ben went wonderfully just in case y'all were wondering_

Dumbass: _I'm glad!_

Silly Billy: _oh? _

Queen: _oh yeah I also share details about my relationship here _

Silly Billy: _I'm glad you two are doing well!_

Queen: _were gonna hang out tomorrow after school again. I hope he doesnt get sick of me_

Silly Billy: _he wont bev seriously_

Grandpa: _Beverly if it were possible for any of us to get sick of one another, we wouldn't all still be friends._

Queen: _yeah I guess youre right_

Grandpa: _I'm always right._

**Losers club**

_(5:55 a.m.)_

Mikey: _good morning everyone rise and shine_

Dickie toes: _why do I have to go to school ughhh_

Stab: _Because without it you would be stupider than you already are._

Dickie toes: _Stanley I have a better grades than you do_

Stab: _You can shut the fuck up Richard._

Mikey: _lmao he hit a nerve_

Ed-boy: _he might be stupid but hes not an idiot_

Dickie toes: _thank you eds_

Jelly boy: _that was a compliment?_

Mikey: _from Eddie? Yes_

Ed-boy: _>:(_

Mikey: _I love u eddie_

Ed-boy: _your alright I guess_

Mikey: _:(_

_(6:48 a.m.)_

Milky bilk: _georgie just scared the shit outta me slamming my bedroom door open and yelling GET UP_

Milky bilk: _im now wide awake_

Ed-boy: _lmao ive had to wake up rich that way a few times_

Ed-boy: _but I yelled "get the fuck up bitch we're late" instead_

Dickie toes: _sorry Bill I know from experience that sucks_

Milky bilk: _sksksksksk_

Milky bilk: _I guess I better get up now and get him ready for school _

Dickie toes: _I'm gonna lay here until the last possible minute._

Ed-boy: _uh no you ain't._

Dickie toes: ..._okay_

Candy corn: _whipped_

Stab: _I'm already ready and about to head out._

Dickie toes: _u fkn nerd how do you function?_

Stab: _I actually get sleep._

Dickie toes: _its not my fault the sandman hates my guts_

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(6:50 a.m.)_

Dumbass: _i know you didnt just call me whipped. If any of us is whipped its you_

Queen: _what r u saying tozier?_

Dumbass: las_t week __ben texted the group saying he was thirsty so you left class, got him a soda and brought it to his poetry class._

Queen: _suddenly I can't read_

Silly Billy: _sksksksk I forgot about that_

Grandpa: _I can settle this. Both of you are whipped._

**Greta>>Beverly**

_(9:02 a.m.)_

Greta: _wanna meet at the library today after class again?_

Beverly: _yeah but I can only stay until 4:20 today_

Greta: _okay thats fin__e_

**Losers club**

_(9:45 a.m.)_

Milky bilk: _I wish it was saturday I dont wanna be in school right now_

Dickie toes: _me too bitch_

Candy corn: _I just wish the full moon was on Saturday and not Sunday. I wanted to do it on the full moon._

Jelly boy: _same _

Ed-boy: _are you sure that we will be okay out by the quarry that long?_

Milky bilk: _yes eddie for the 100th time it'll be fine _

Jelly boy: _and ive brought literally every cover my mom could spare_

Dickie toes: _and mags said the living room was ours whenever we come back_

Candy corn: _though tbh were prob gonna stay around the campfire almost all night_

Mikey: _true _

Candy corn: _I can't wait to eat my body weight in marshmellow_

Jelly boy: _yessss_

**Bevvy>>Benny**

_(10:20 a.m.)_

Bevvy: _I really enjoyed our date yesterday_

Bevvy: _are we still on for today?_

Benny: _yes we are! _

Benny: _why wouldnt we be?_

Bevvy: _just making sure you're not sick of me yet lmao_

Benny: _I could never get sick of you bev_

Bevvy: _thank you ben_

Bevvy: _I'll meet you after my project meeting with greta_

Benny: _I can wait around for you if you want_

Bevvy: _yeah that would b great you can sit with us give us some ideas if you want_

Benny: _would greta be okay with that?_

Bevvy: _yeah its fine _

Benny: _then yes i would love too_

**Beverly>>Greta**

_(10:22 a.m.)_

Beverly: _my friend Ben wants to sit in with us, he can help. That okay?_

Greta: _yeah its fine._

Greta: _hes just your friend? _

Beverly: _what's that suppose to mean?_

Greta: _nothing! I s2g I just thought you two were together thats all_

Beverly: _really?_

Greta: _yeah? I saw you two holding hands this morning and it wasnt the friendly way that you and that loud kid do all the time_

Beverly: _your not gonna give me shit for holding hands with my friends? Call me a slut?_

Greta_: no im not. I told you im not doing that shit anymore. When's the last time I really made fun of you? Called you any rude names?_

Beverly:_ not for a while actually, now that you mention it. I guess im just on edge_

Greta: _yeah I dont blame you like ive already said I was a bitch to you. I think in all_ honesty _I was a little jealous that you have so many close friends. I kinda still am._

Beverly: _oh okay. And youre right actually, me and ben just started going out recently_

Greta: _well he seems sweet_

Beverly: _he is, cavity inducing in all honesty_

Greta: _maybe we'll get a good amount of work done with another head_

Beverly_: yeah hopefully_

**Losers club**

_(11:04 a.m.)_

Candy corn: _its day 3 of greta not being a horrible person to me and I'm still confused?? _

Milky bilk: _I guess she actually feels bad then. If she was putting on an act i can't see it lasting this long_

Candy corn: _yeah and today she asked me when the last time she was mean to me was and in all honesty I dont remember. Its been at least a year._

Mikey: _maybe shes changed?_

Candy corn: _yeah I guess she has_

Candy corn: _the middle school me is still weary tho_

Stab: _I can't blame you Beverly. She was horrible in middle school. But she has calmed down quite alot since then._

**Stanny>>Bevford**

_(11:30 a.m.)_

Stanny: _Bev, its okay to still be wary of Greta. We all know how bad middle school was for you. I wish we had met a few years earlier so you didn't have to deal with it alone._

Bevford: _thank you Stan. I really needed that. But I really do think shes being genuine and I tbink thats whats freaking me out._

Bevford: _ive always thought that she was just an awful awful person but now she seems so human you know_

Bevford: _like maybe back then if I had tried I could've gotten through to her_

Stanny: _Yeah, I get that. But if you had gotten though to her back then would we had become friends?_

Bevford: _huh? Thats a good __point I guess im glad I didn't try lol_

**Mikey moo (Mike) >>Pumpkin (??)**

_(11:55 a.m.)_

Mikey moo: _need me to pick you up today?_

Pumpkin: _yes please _

Mikey moo: _you want me to grab something to eat? We could hang out for a bit and eat and watch tv if you want?_

Pumpkin: _youre the literal best Michael_

Mikey moo: _why thank you ;)_

**Losers club**

_(1:25 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _how much trouble do you think id get in if I pulled the fire alarm_

Stab: _Don't even fucking think of doing it. I swear to God I will kill you._

Dickie toes: _I'm not give me credit I was just wondering_

Milky bilk: _why?_

Dickie toes: _cause evertime I walk past the one in theatre class I think about how easy it would be to pull it_

Candy corn:_ wow that would be easy _

Ed-boy: _it would be an automatic expell so don't even try. _

Dickie toes: _I'm not! It was just a question damn_

_(2:22 p.m.)_

Jelly boy: _henry just came in here to rent a book??? He can read??_

Jelly boy: _assdfghj he checked out a how to get ripped self help book_

Milky bilk: _whagt?? Who checked them out for him??_

Stab: _I did. Unfortunately._

Jelly boy: _he looked at the book and looked back to Henry and said "isnt this book a bit big for you?" Lmao_

Dickie toes: _asdfghh Stan _

Candy corn: _I still can't believe he failed 10th grade 2 times_

Stab: I can. He's a fucking idiot.

**Benny>>Bevvy **

_(3:12 p.m.)_

Benny: _be there soon gotta stop by my locker real quick_

Bevvy: _okay I just got here were gonna go over what we've got so far_

**Losers club**

_(4:39 p.m.)_

Jelly boy: _wow y'all seriosly werent kidding Greta is trying to be nice now_

Jelly boy: _she was actually not bad to talk to today_

Dickie toes: _you went with bev today?_

Candy corn: _yeah he did. Helped us get a good chuck wrote too_

Candy corn: _and I told you. _

Milky bilk: _who knows maybe shes been this way for awhile and we never noticed because we all avoided her lol _

Candy corn: _maybe so. im glad shes not how she used to be, this project's actually doing well_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(4:29 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _hey Mike_

Mooke: _hey eds, whats up?_

Kasbrwak: _I'm sorry for the other day. I should've told you about me and my moms fighting_

Mooke: _Eddie no. You dont have an obligation to tell me everything that happens to you. Dont apologize_.

Kasbrwak: _its just I was hoping if I ignored it it would get better but it just keeps getting worse_

Mooke: _whats been going on?_

Kasbrwak: _well as you know me and my moms relationship hasnt been the same since I found out my pills were fake. But it was still bareable until recently._

Mooke: _what changed?_

Kasbrwak: _I think that it has to do with this being our last year of high school. I think the collage mail is what made her flip._

Mooke: _yeah you said you found them in the trash right? _

Kasbrwak: _yepp since then all we do is argue whenever we're in the same room for more than a few minutes at a time._

Mooke: _so thats why you have been avoiding your house_

Kasbrwak: _right. She just says the worst things to me. Its like she knows exactly what to say to get under my skin. _

Mooke: _thats horrible Eddie_

Kasbrwak: _yeah as soon as im 18 im gone, but until then idk what I can do. It makes me feel hopeless._

Kasbrwak: _so any ideas on what I can do?_

Mooke: _the only thing that I can think of is to get ready to leave_

Kasbrwak: _like how?_

Mooke: _well id suggest getting a job and saving up some money, also getting your permit would be helpful_

Kasbrwak: _that sounds doable_

Mooke: _if richie can get a job then you shouldnt have any problem, im going to keep an eye out for openings_

Kasbrwak: _thank you Mike you really are a great friend you know that_

Mooke: _I do_

Mooke: _also just wondering, where are you right now?_

Kasbrwak: _outside the thift shop waiting for the other employee to leave_

Mooke: _lol thats where I thought you would be_

Kasbrwak: _shut up I told you I'm avoiding my house. Thats why im here_

Mooke: _so why havent you hung out anywhere else this week?_

Kasbrwak: _cause rich gets lonely im trying to be a good friend_

Mooke: _oh that makes sense. I bet hes lonely now so you better go in there and not-flirt with him until hes not lonely_

Kasbrwak: _im going in but not bc you told me too but bc the other person just left_

Mooke: _okay eddie spaghetti_

Kasbrwak: _I'm gonna ignore that._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure where this greta subplot came from but I guess im running with it lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Losers club**

_(1:20 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _guys I know what im going as for Halloween!_

Jelly boy: _what??_

Dickie toes: _a sexy version of beetlejuice._

Candy corn: _so a regular version of beetlejuice_

Dickie toes: _asdffghhjk_

Jelly boy: _beetlejuice really??_

Candy corn: _hey wait what will I be rich? We always match our outfits :(_

Dickie toes: _idk you can go as Lydia or something_

Milky bilk: _I could see that _

Candy corn: _Wait I have a better idea_

Candy corn: _I go as sexy beetlejuice._

Dickie toes: _heyyy_

Candy corn: _im not finished_

Dickie toes: _sorry continue_

Candy corn: _and you go as Lydia in her wedding dress_

Dickie toes: _holy fucking shit youre a genius_

Candy corn: _thank you_

Milky bilk: _omg yes that would be amazing!_

Ed-boy: _I hate to admit it but that would be a great outfit_

Candy corn: _whats everyone elses Halloween outfit ideas??_

Milky bilk: _im going as Marty mcfly_

Ed-boy: _oh wow thats neat_

Stab: _im not dressing up. _

Candy corn: _spoil sport_

Dickie toes: _uh yes you are even if i have to force you_

Ed-boy: _and you know he will remember last year_

Stab: _He can try._

Jelly boy: _oh no_

Dickie toes: _bet_

Mikey: _im wearing that "mega milk" t shirt richie bought me for my birthday and some cow print pants with a cow mask lmao_

Dickie toes: _oh my god thats better than mine!_

Milky bilk: _asskskdhdjk mike wtf_

Jelly boy: _I have no idea what im going as yet lol_

Candy corn: _I'll help you figure one out Ben!_

Jelly boy: _thank you bev!_

Dickie toes: _what about you eds?_

Ed-boy: _chucky all i need is bev to help me with makeup lol_

Candy corn: _sweet! I'll definitely help you!_

Ed-boy: _thank you!_

Dickie toes: _omg thats gonna be amazing_

Dickie toes: _ur definatly short enough for it_

Ed-boy: _fuc off_

**Ben>>Mike**

_(1:28 p.m.)_

Ben: _should I be jealous of bev and richies relationship? _

Mike: _no? I dont think so, are you?_

Ben: _in all honesty, __no. Tho sometimes i can't help but wonder if beverly would be happier with someone more like her you know_

Mike: _ben I promise you that if bev didnt think you were the guy for her she wouldnt be going out with you. She likes you just the way you are dude_

Ben: _thank you __Mike sorry for this whole conversation lol_

Mike: _youre fine Ben I seriously dont mind_

**Greta>>Beverly**

_(2:02 p.m.)_

Greta: _I know you said you were busy today but do you think we could get together sometime tomorrow? _

Beverly: _uh yeah I should be able to meet up in the afternoon, if you want_

Greta: _yeah that sounds good. Do you want to meet at like Starbucks or something?_

Beverly: _sounds like a plan_

Greta: _I'll text tomorrow to find out the time_

**Losers club**

_(2:34 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _sigh __ive been here since 7 and we've only had 4 costumers_

Stab: _How does that place even stay open?_

Dickie toes: _the old dude has a shit ton of money he only does this for a hobby_

Stab: Wow.

Ed-boy_: youre getting paid to do nothing, be happy_

Jelly boy: _yeah rich _

Dickie toes: _I can't wait for tonight I can already taste the marshmellows. _

Milky bilk: _yeah and you get to sit on your ass at your "job" while me and Mike have to set up the bonfire_

Dickie toes: _B¬p _

Milky bilk: _which reminds me ive got all the rocks well need as well as a good pile of smaller sticks. Just waiting on the logs Mike!_

Mikey: _okay I'm gathering up some right now I'll let you know when im on my way_

Milky bilk: _ok imma head back to the house for a bit to take a shower and grab some supplies_

**Losers club**

_(3:11 p.m.)_

Mikey: _okay guys I went and got the logs and found some hay for us to use as seats im packing them into my truck right now_

Milky bilk: _I'll be right back to help you set it up_

Candy corn: _hey pick me up on the way please!!_

Milky bilk: _okay! Be ready bev_

Stab: _I'll be over after supper._

Dickie toes: _my relief should be here soon so I can pick eds up and well go get the snacks_

Jelly boy: _give me 30 or so minutes and I'll be omw_

_(4:32 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _attention everyone look at this!!_

Dickie toes: _picofeddiesittingincart.jpeg_

Mikey: _how did you talk him into that_

Dickie toes: _he said i was walking too fast so I picked him up and put him in lol_

Ed-boy: _I am not a child_.

Dickie toes: _no but you are adorable_

Ed-boy: _yougotmethere.jpeg_

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(5:36 p.m.)_

Silly Billy: _wow rich_

Dumbass: _shttup Billy_

Grandpa: _Bill beat me to it. But also wow Richie._

Queen: _lmao bills fitting in nicely already bulling richie_

Dumbass: _leave richie alone 2k19_

**Losers club**

_(6:22 p.m.)_

Mikey: _fire.jpeg_

Mikey: _fires ready come on everyone_

Stab: _Be there soon_.

Jelly boy: _leaving now lol_

Dickie toes: _hurry up before we eat all the goodies_

**Stan's being a bitch again**

(8:55 p.m.)

B-b-bitch: _lmao eddies face is so fucking red_

Red: _hahaha I know he really wasnt expecting richie to pull him into his lap like that_

B-b-bitch: _im glad I was getting tired of eddie complaining about the hay being ichy_

Red: _I love how this turned into a lets talk about our gay friends group chat_

**B-b-bitch changed the groups name to Talking about our gay friends**

B-b-bitch: _better_

Red: _asdfgghj yes_

B-b-bitch: _not to change the subject but you sure do look comfy cuddled up to ben over there_

Red: _u need someone to cuddle? Ben's other side is free im sure he wouldn't mind _

B-b-bitch: _tempting_

**Losers club**

_(9:47 p.m.)_

Ed-boy: _I call the bed_

Dickie toes: _me too_

Ed-boy: _rich its youre bed you dont have to call it_

Stab: _I'm also sleeping in the bed. I am not sleeping on the couch. Sorry to crash you two's party._

Dickie toes: _whoo hoo 3some_

Stab: _If you so much as look at me the wrong way i'll kick you right out of the bed. _

Mikey: _guess the rest of us has to share the couch lol _

Dickie toes: _Went got out the air matress so there should be enough space for everyone _

_(1:34 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _stan kicked me out of the bed :(_

Candy corn: _what did you do?_

Dickie toes:_ I kept moving around_

Candy corn: _come into the living room_

Dickie toes: _k_

Candy corn: _oh! And bring some nail polish we'll paint each others nails like a true slumber party_

Dickie toes: _fuckk yes_

_(2:44 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _oh my fucking god _

Dickie toes: _I went to climb back into bed and look what I found_

Dickie toes: _eddieandstancuddling.jpeg_

Dickie toes: _my favorite boys are cuddling !!! And theres no room left for me haha_

Candy corn: _lmao rich just come cuddle with me and ben_

Dickie toes: _get ready to get the shit cuddled outta you_

_(6:33 a.m.)_

Jelly boy: _why are my nails painted? _

Jelly boy: _also why am i now cuddling with richie and not my girlfriend?_

Milky bilk: _richies your girlfriend now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea for Ben's costume can y'all help me lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(8:22 a.m.)_

Grandpa: _Richie why the fuck has your face been red since the beginning of class?_

Dumbass: _cause eds is really fucking cute today and I am gay_

Grandpa: _That explains it._

Queen: _whats he wearing today?_

Grandpa: _Some shorts that he has no business wearing when its October._

Silly Billy: _well to be fair its not that cold out today_

Dumbass: _its too much leg for me to handle _

Queen: _rip_

Silly Billy: _lmao rich_

Grandpa: _Eddie just asked if he was sick or something. Lol._

Dumbass: _dont laugh at my pain Stanley_

**Losers club**

_(8:36 a.m.)_

Stab: _Eddie why are you wearing shorts today? It's October._

Ed-boy: _how bout u mind ur own damn business_

Jelly boy: _assdfghjk eddie_

Candy corn: _if eddie wants to dress like a ho let him_

Ed-boy: _shutup theyre comfy and besides my sweater balences it out_

Mikey: _how in the world does that make sense?_

Jelly boy:_ youre wearing a sweater with shorts??_

Ed-boy: _leave me aloneeeee_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(8:52 a.m.)_

Mooke: _who are you tying to look good for??_

Mooke: _huhhh eds?_

Kasbrwak: _shut tge fuck up_

Mooke: _hahaha wow_

Kasbrwak: _like bev said, let me be a ho Mike_

Mooke: _asdfgjkkgsadgjjjd okay Eddie_

**Losers club**

_(9:07 a.m.)_

Candy corn: _richie meet me by the bleachers please_

Dickie toes: _be right there m'lady_

Candy corn: _never call me that ever again richard_

Ed-boy: _do you guys enjoy destroying your lungs?_

Candy corn: _yes_

Dickie toes: _yes_

Candy corn: _lmao jinx_

Ed-boy: _you know what go ahead I dont fucking care anymore._

Milky bilk: _sigh_

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(9:18 a.m.)_

Silly Billy: _great now eddies gonna be in a mood all day._

Grandpa: _You enjoy that cause thankfully I have no more classes with him._

Dumbass: _its not my fault he wants to b pissy_

Grandpa: _You two shouldn't even talk about smoking in the main group._

Queen: _uh no imma talk about smoking when ever I want lol_

Grandpa: _Really I mean Richie. Eddie only gets this pissy with Richie._

Dumbass: _its not fair tbh_

**Rich>>Eds**

_(10:23 a.m.)_

Rich: _you still mad at me?_

Eds: _rich im not mad. Im frustrated. I hate when you two smoke. Its so bad for you._

Rich: _I know eds that's why I dont smoke as much as I used to. I swear I am cutting down_

Eds: _I know rich, im sorry I'm being such a downer_

Rich: _its okay eds I understand_

**Losers club**

_(11:44 a.m.)_

Stab: _Can someone please get me something to eat? I'm going to be a little late._

Candy corn: _yeah no problem but why are you gonna be late?_

Stab: _I'm in the nurses office. Somebody accidentally elbowed me in the nose._

Candy corn: _whose ass do I need to kick?_

Stab: _No one's, it was actually an accident._

Dickie toes: _well fuck _

Milky bilk: _im sorry stan are u okay???_

Stab: _Ye__ah I am. It doesn't hurt, it just bled a little bit. _

Milky bilk: _I'll bring it to you _

Stab: _T__hank you Bill._

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(3:05 p.m.)_

Mooke: _have you asked anyone about getting a job?_

Kasbrwak: _no i haven't. _

Mooke: _why not?_

Kasbrwak: _I dont know. I guess I dont want to bother them with my problems_

Mooke: _eddie youre not bothering us. We want to help._

Kasbrwak: _yeah i know but still_

Mooke: _Eddie_

Kasbrwak: _Mike_

**Losers club**

_(4:22 p.m.)_

Ed-boy: _should I get a cold coffee or a hot one?_

Stab: _You don't need either one._

Ed-boy: _:p_

Mikey: _get a frappuccino_

Ed-boy: _thank you mike, you're a great friend_

Stab_: Oh excuse me for not helping fuel your bad habits Eddie._

Ed-boy: _you're excused_

**Mike created a group and added Bill, Beverly, Stan, Richie and Ben**

_(5:07 p.m.)_

Mike: _hey guys I created this group in order for us to help Eddie cause i know hes not gonna ask on his own._

Bill: _what does he need help with?_

Mike: _we talked the other day and he said that he wants to get a job and his learners permit_

Bill: _oh? Why all of the sudden??_

Mike: _he wants to be ready for when he leaves his moms house_

Richie: _and that day cannot come soon enough_

Stan: _Wow, I can't believe he didn't follow that with a mom joke._

Richie: _I can be serious every once in awhile._

**Richie changed the group's name to Free eds**

Stan: _Yeah, super serious._

Bill: _why doesnt he just ask us?_

Mike: _you know Eddie, he doesnt like asking for help_

Ben: _well_ _I think I still have my study book for when I took my permit test somewhere in my desk. I'll look for it in a bit._

Mike: _that would be great Ben_

Beverly: _im glad that eddies thinking ahead I want him to be able to leave as soon as he gets the chance. He deserves to get out of there _

Mike: _yeah I definatly agree_

Bill: _maybe the diner needs someone I can ask tomorrow_

Mike: _yeah that would be good_

Richie: _eddie just looked over at this chat and shook his head, he was smiling tho_

Mike: _Richie! _

**Losers club**

_(5:26 p.m.)_

Ed-boy: _guys really??_

Mikey: _sorry Eddie just trying to help_

Ed-boy: _you dont need to do that_

Mikey: _just accept the help eddie _

Stab: _We're going to do it anyway, so might as well get used to it._

Ed-boy: _well when u put it that way_

Ed-boy: _what have you guys got?_

Jelly boy: _im going to find my old permit study guide for you to study. I only missed one question on my exam._

Ed-boy: _oh thank you ben that'll be useful_

Milky bilk: _we've got ur back eddie okay we're all going to have your back the entire way_

Ed-boy: _thank you guys seriously. Its hard for me to ask for help sometimes._

Mikey: _lord dont I know it_

Candy corn: _I understand eddie but sometimes you need others help. _

**Bevvy>>Benny**

_(6:22 p.m.)_

Bevvy: _I wish you were here I want a hug_

Bevvy: _:(_

Benny: _you at home?_

Bevvy: _yeah?_

Benny: _give me 5 minutes_

Bevvy: _what?? Really????_

Benny: _yes really I'll be right there _

Bevvy: _!!!!!!!_

**Losers club**

_(6:42 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _getchu a man who'll drive to your house just bc you want a hug_

Candy corn: _benonporch.jpeg_

Milky bilk: _awww I want a hug now too_

Jelly boy: _want me to drive over?_

Milky bilk: _asdfghjkk no im good ben thank you tho_

Dickie toes: _lmaooo Beverly you're one lucky lady_

Candy corn: _I know <3_

**Bevford>>Stanny**

_(7:46 p.m.)_

Bevford: _stan holy fuck_

Stanny: _Bev? _

Bevford: _I told Ben I loved him tonight. By accident_

Stanny: _How did you accidentally tell him that?_

Bevford: _I don't know! He just came all the way to my house to give me a hug and he was about to leave and I was like " this is why I love you"_

Bevford: _and he just froze and looked at me and I realized what i had said and also froze_

Stanny: W_hat did he say?_

Bevford: _he laughed and said "you know i love you too" and i almost cried Stan._

Stanny: _Then this is a good thing, right?_

Bevford: _yes and no. I just. I really wanted to wait until like a special occasion to tell him i loved him for the first time.. And my dumbass ruined it_

Stanny: _Beverly, you didn't ruin anything. I promise you._

Bevford: _I know I'm just over thinking everything like usual. Thanks for keeping my head on straight Stan._

Stanny: _Always Bev. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone thats left a comment on this fic!! Im sorry if I didn't reply but I promise you that ive read and appriciate it so much!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Bev>>Mikey**

_(8:25 a.m.)_

Bev: _hey Mike!! Would you mind going with me to the pumpkin patch today after school?_

Mikey: _yeah I dont mind it sounds fun!_

Bev: _mind keeping it on the dl? I dont want the others to know but I want us all to carve some together_

Mikey: _yeah and we can have a contest! We can do it at the barn if you want_

Bev: _YES thank you mike!_

Mikey: _no problemo_

**Losers club**

_(9:02 a.m.)_

Ed-boy: _assfghjkhdsaa guys when stan went to get up from his desk he tripped and fell right into tge floor fucking rip_

Candy corn: _hahahahahah Stan fell???_

Dickie toes: _oh how the turntables_

Milky bilk: _how????_

Stab: _I don't want to talk about it._

Jelly boy: _skksksks_

Ed-boy: _he tripped over his bag_

Dickie toes: _stanonthefloor.jpeg_

Stab: _Fuck you guys._

Dickie toes: _all of us?? At once?? Or one at a time??_

Dickie toes: _stan, u ho_

Milky bilk: _asdfghjkjfss_

Stab: _I'm__ not dignifying that with a response._

Mikey: _the real question is: Stan are you okay?_

Stab: _Yes, im fine. Thank you Mike, you're the only good one in this group._

Mikey: _does that mean ur gonna fuck me first?_

**Stab removed themselves from the chat**

Dickie toes: _asdfghjgsaadhjjhda MIKE_

Ed-boy: _I'm fuckn dead_

Milky bilk: _the betrayal_

Mikey: _no stan come back!!_

Candy corn: _OHMYGOD_

**Dickie toes added Stan to the group**

**Dickie toes changed Stan's name to Stab**

Dickie toes: _no escape_

**Stab changed Mikey's name to Brutus**

Stab:

_Et tu, Brute_

_?_

Brutus: _im sorry stan!! I just couldnt help myself _

Stab: _You're on thin ice, Michael._

**Bevvy>>Benny**

_(9:45 a.m.)_

Bevvy: _I have an idea for your costume!!_

Benny: _oh_

Bevvy: _a teddy bear_

Benny: _why?_

Bevvy: _bc youre my big ole teddy bear :)_

Benny: _°\\\\\° gasp_

Bevvy: _and theyve got bear masks for like 20 dollars!_

Benny: _that might work lol_

Bevvy: _oh and I dont need a ride today, before i forget to tell you_

Benny: _oh? Whos driving you_

Bevvy_: mike is I need his help with something that I may have planned this week thats a secret lol_

Benny: _im intrigued_

Bevvy: _good ;)_

**Beverly>>Greta**

_(10:12 a.m.)_

Beverly: _I went over the story last night and I seriously think we could have it finished by Friday! _

Greta: _oh thank god im so sick of writting this stupid thing._

Greta: _we still meeting up tomorrow?_

Beverly: _yepp_

Greta: _oh and I watched that movie you recommended me and you were right, it was right up my alley lol_

Beverly: _see! I told you im good at movie recommendations_

Greta: _you've definatly proved yourself_

**Rich>>Eds**

_(12:05 p.m.)_

Rich: _gonna mis lunch me and st n pricibles offcs_

Eds: _what thefuck??_

Eds: _richie????_

**Losers club**

_(12:13 p.m.)_

Milky bilk: _uh where is everyone??_

Milky bilk: _why am I the only one at the lunch table?_

Milky bilk: _is this how it feels to have no friends??_

Candy corn: _sorry Bill me and ben are eating together today _

Candy corn: _if u kno wat I mean ;)_

Jelly boy: _were at the sandwich shop down the street lol_

Mikey: oh shit _sorry I'm in the library, i have a test next period forgot to tell y'all_

Milky bilk: _okay that explains you 3 but what about the other 3 im missing?? _

Milky bilk: _stan??_

Milky bilk: _Eddie??_

_(12:22 p.m.)_

Ed-boy: _sorry Bill,_ _richie just got sent to the principles office _

Candy corn: _what???_

Ed-boy: _and also surprisingly Stan._

Milky bilk: _WHAT_

Candy corn: _WHAT HAPPENED?_

Milky bilk: _where are you?_

Ed-boy: _outside the priciples office_.

Milky bilk: _im omw_

Candy corn: _what happened??_

Ed-boy: _I dont know? The only reason i know where they are is bc richie texted me_

Ed-boy: _so now im waiting for them to come out _

Ed-boy: _so I can see what happened_

Milky bilk: _oh shit_

_(12:54 p.m.)_

Stab: _Everything's alright. We just got a verbal warning._

Jelly boy: _what happened???_

Dickie toes: _that kid better be glad I didnt kill him_

Stab: _Richie._

Dickie toes: _dont Stan. They dererve to know._

Ed-boy: _I'm sorry stan but i agree with richie_

Candy corn: _if someone doesnt tell me what happened right fucking now I'm going to get pissed_

Dickie toes: _that dickhead Randy whatshisface cornered stan in the hallway and was calling him all sorts of shit_

Dickie toes: _and as it turns out stans nosebleed wasnt a fucking accident. It was that bitch!_

Mikey: _WHAT _

Milky bilk_: stan is he telling the truth???_

Stab: _He is. I'm sorry for lying._

Milky bilk: _please tell me you u got him richie_

Dickie toes: _of course I fucking did. I pulled him away from Stan and he didnt want to stop running his mouth so I fucking decked his ass_

Candy corn: _holy fucking shit _

Stab: _That was satisfying to watch. _

Candy corn: _stan why didnt you tell us?? _

Stab: _He's just a bully. Eventually he would have lost interest. I didn't want to cause a big fuss over nothing._

Milky bilk: _stan. He hurt you thats a big deal. _

Stab: _I'm sorry guys. I should've told you what was happening. _

Ed-boy: _its okay Stan I understand why you didnt _

Candy corn: _you better believe it won't happen again. Im gonna be there everyday to get you to lunch._

Jelly boy: _I dont usually resort to violence but if I see him try something else I'll pull a richie on him._

Candy corn: _oh shit_

Mikey: _never thought i would see the day that Ben would take the offense_

Stan: _Thank you guys._

**Big Bill>> Stan the man**

_(1:34 p.m.)_

Big Bill: _Stan please promise me that if anything else happens you'll tell me. I dont care if you want to keep it from everyone else, please just tell me._

Stan the man: _Okay Bill, I promise that if anything else happens you'll be the first to know. Im sorry I didnt tell you Bill._

Big Bill: _its okay stan i just feel bad that he did that to you. He better hooe I dont see his ass anytime soon_

**Losers club**

_(2:26 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _attention! Is everyone free on Saturday or Sunday afternoon?_

Stab: _I'm free both days._

Jelly boy: _same_

Dickie toes: _I'm good for Sat_

Milky bilk: _im good for saturday as well_

Ed-boy: _im free all weekend_

Candy corn: _GREAT dont make plans for Saturday then cause ive got something planned._

Milky bilk: _and what is that??_

Candy corn: _it's a suprise I'll let you all know more on Saturday._

Jelly boy: _ohh this is apart of that ~secret~_

Candy corn: _yepp_

Dickie toes: _are we finally gonna have that orgy we always talked about?_

Stab: _Beep beep Richie._

Candy corn:_ asdfgghj no its Halloween related_

**Mikey>>Bev**

(3:09 p.m.)

Mikey: _im waiting by my truck for you_

Bev: _okay! Be right there_

**Big bill>>Stan the man**

_(4:15 p.m.)_

Big bill: _hey want to come get ice cream with me and georgie? I'll pay_

Stan the man: _That actually sounds great. Count me in._

Big bill: _want me to pick you up?_

Stan the man: _Only if you promise me that your backseat is not a hazard zone_.

Big bill_: I promise it's clean_

Stan the man: _Then yes, please pick me up._

**Losers club**

_(4:20 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _420 blaze it_

Mikey: _im sorry are u 12_

Dickie toes: _no im 13 _

Candy corn: _lmao richie_

(4:38 p.m.)

Dickie toes: _ohhh__ I caught mom anddad on a dateeee_

Dickie toes: picofstanandbilleatingicecream.jpeg

Milky bilk: richie I s2g

Candy corn: awww they even brought georgie with them

Mikey: lmao

Stab: Get out of here before i kill you Richie.

Dickie toes: I will after i get me and eds some ice cream

Stab: Aren't you supose to be working?

Dickie toes: I left eds in charge lol

Ed-boy: I just really wanted some ice cream

Stab: How have you not been fired yet?

Dickie toes: _okay im gone sorry for interrupting your date_

Stab: T_he only thing you intterupted was my peace._

**Stan the man>>Big bill**

_(5:03 p.m.)_

Stan the man: _Thank you for the ice cream Bill, I really enjoyed it. Especially after today._

Big bill: _youre welcome stan_

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(6:36 p.m.)_

Dumbass: _sometimes I look at Eddie and everything just goes blank ya know. Like hes just so cute tHt everything else disappears._

Dumbass: _in other words in so fucking gay guys_

Queen: _wow that was soft_

™

Queen: _but also I understand I do that with Ben_

Grandpa: _Is that why you never pay attention is history?_

Dickie toes: _asdfghh stan im trying to be soft here_

Dickie toes: _but also yes_

Dickie toes: _what am I going to do guys??_

Grandpa: _you already know my advice Richie._

Dickie toes: _I knowwww_

**Losers club**

_(12:02 a.m.)_

Candy corn: _wow I can already tell u cannot sleep tonight rip me_

Milky bilk: _same_

Candy corn: _richie? Are you also awake?_

(12:11 a.m.)

Candy corn: _guess not_

Candy corn: _can u __call me bill?_

Milky bilk: _yeh hold on_

Candy corn: _thank you_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to juice for the idea of ben going as a teddy bear


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload!

**Losers club**

_(8:55 a.m.)_

Stab: _I'm going to kill Eddie._

Trashy: _why??_

Stab: _Them him why Eddie._

Ed-boy_: I might have let richie drink an energy drink before school_

Milky bilk: _WHAT_

Ed-boy: _im sorry he just looked so tired this morning :(_

Stab: _He's acting like a fucking idiot. _

Candy corn: _lmaooo _

Candy corn: _how many did he drink?_

Ed-boy: _1 _

Candy corn: _he should chill out by lunch then_

Ed-boy: _he may also have one in his backpack_

Candy corn: _EDDIE_

Dickie toes: _I am a grown man if I want energy I'll fucking get it_

Jelly boy: _wow this is gonna be a fun day_

Ed-boy: _I'm sorry he pulled out his puppy dog eyes _

Candy corn: _those are strong to be fair_

Stab: _You're weak Eddie._

Ed-boy: _i know :(_

_ **Milky bilk** _ ** changed Ed-boy's name to Ed-die**

Candy corn: _lmao Ed-die _

Ed-die: _wow thats a better name than the one I had_

**Greta>>Beverly**

_(9:33 a.m.)_

Greta: _I'm sure that we can get this done today _

Beverly: _yes! thats the kind of attitude that we need_

**Losers club**

_(10:43 a.m.)_

Stab: _Is it three yet?_

Candy corn: _sadly no_

Stab: _sigh_

Milky bilk: _you okay?_

Stab: _Yeah i'm fine. This school just stresses me out._

Mikey: _I completely agree_

**Billy boy>>Baby boy**

_(1:33 p.m.)_

Billy boy: _hey today you need to ride with me to the diner, I think I might have found you a job!_

Baby boy: _really?!_

Billy boy: _yeah i was talking to my supervisor yesterday and mentioned having a friend in need of a job and she told me to bring you by today_

Baby boy: _thats great!_

**Eds>>Rich**

_(1:43 p.m.)_

Eds: _dont wait up for me after school I'm riding with Bill today, he says he might have found me a job_

Rich: _oh? Hope it goes well!_

Eds: _me too_

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(1:48 p.m.) _

Dumbass: _you really gonna steal my man like that Bill_

Silly Billy: _sorry richie_

Dumbass: _now imma b alone and bored all day :(_

Queen: _I can come today after meeting greta_

Grandpa: _I might be able to come by for a little while._

Dumbass_: !!!! _

**Losers club**

_(4:15 p.m.)_

Ed-die: _I just want to let evryone know that bills car is dirtier than ive ever seen before_

Ed-die: _absolutely horrible guys_

Brutus: _his car is always messy tho_

Ed-boy: _there's cough medicine spilled all over the passenger side floor_

Brutus: _???_

Milky bilk: _it accidentally spilled!!_

Stab: _It was literally just clean, how did you mess it up that fast?_

Stab: _also why do you have cough medicine in your car?_

Milky bilk: _I had a cough_

Stab: _Yeah, like 2 weeks ago._

Milky bilk: _I put it in my car and forgot to take it out and it spilled yesterday. Im going to clean it up eventually_

Ed-die: _my shoes are sticky :(_

Ed-die: _and as always theres fast food papers everywhere but also dirt (???) In the backseat_

Dickie toes: _wow Bill you dirty boy_

Ed-die: _oh and the worst part is that his rear view window isnt attached to this car anymore!! Its sitting on the dashboard!!_

Stab: _Bill. How are you seeing behind you?_

Milky bilk: _if i need it i just hold it up with one hand_

Dickie toes: _skksksks_

Ed-die: _i never thought i would miss riding in richies truck_

Dickie toes: _hey!! I keep my baby clean_

Stab: _Bill you need to fix your mirror, its dangerous not to have yours. _

Milky bilk_: I know_

Stab: _I'm not going to ride with you again if your car is like that._

Jelly boy: _omg Bill why??_

Milky bilk: _ok ok I get it guys im trashy okay_

**Dickie toes changed Milky bilk's name to Trashy **

Trashy: _thanks richie_

Ed-die: _clean your car and you can change it_

Trashy: _eddie dont you have some better news to share to the group?_

Dickie toes: _hmmmmmm_

Ed-die: _oh yeah! Ive got a job!!!_

Dickie toes: _fuck yes!!!_

Brutus: _omg im so glad_

Stab: _What job is it?_

Ed-die: _a bus boy at the diner_

Candy corn: _eddie im so happy for you look at my little man growing up_

Candy corn: _*wips tear from eye*_

Dickie toes: _shes actually tearing up lmao_

Ed-boy: _thank you guys! _

**Free Eds**

_(4:21 p.m.)_

Mike: _1 down, 1 to go!!_

Ben: _I gave him my study guide a few days ago so hopefully hes studying them_

Stan: _He's probably not. You know he likes to wait until the last possible moment to do something. _

Mike: _thats true. Well have to give him a deadline or something lol_

Richie: _shit now that eds has a job whose going to hang out with me after work :(_

Bill: _the diner closes at 6 so he should be done by 6:30 at the latest_

Richie: _B¬(_

**Losers club**

_(5:03 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _guess who just finished their English paper!!!_

Candy corn: _me bitches!_

Jelly boy: _whoo hooo_

Dickie toes: _you go girl_

Ed-die: _took you long enough_

Candy corn: _I know where you live Eddie._

Brutus: _y'all should definatly get a good grade for it!_

Candy corn: _if we get any less than a b I will start shit_

Milky bilk: _lmao I don't blame you_

_(5:22 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _bevandstan.jpeg look at my beautiful friends_

Dickie toes: _i love them <3_

Dickie toes: _thank u for helping me in this dark time of need.._

Jelly boy: _time of need??_

Dickie toes: _my dear eds has abandoned me B'(_

Ed-die: _I didnt abandon you I got a job dickhead_

Dickie toes: _same differece_

Ed-die: _Stop being a drama queen._

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(5:34 p.m.)_

Grandpa: _Richie is acting like an abandoned puppy. Im so tired Bill._

Dumbass: _heyyy _

Queen: _sorry rich but its true. _

Silly Billy: _richie youre gonna be ok. I thought I wanted eddie to get a job_

Dumbass: _I did! I just miss him. I liked spending time with him everyday _

Silly bilky: _youre still gonna get to see him. He isnt gonna have to work every day_

**Losers club**

_(6:09 p.m.)_

Ed-die: _first day of working and I already hate it someone save me_

Trashy: _now whose being dramatic_

Ed-die: _I know. But for real thank you Bill._

Trashy: _youre welcome Eddie_

Dickie toes: _are you done with work?_

Ed-die: _yepp and im already omw _

Dickie toes: _!!!!_

Stab: _Thank God._

Candy corn: _assdfghkkl_

Ed-die: _???_

Stab: _Now he can bother you instead of me. _

Ed-die: _stan you can leave whenever you want_

Brutus: _yeah but he wont bc he actually wants to spend time with richie_

Stab: _Lies and slander._

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(_ _6:17 p.m.)_

Mooke: _wow he really missed you today didnt he? ;))_

Kasbrwak: _shut_

Kasbrwak: _it doesnt mean anything, hes just being dramatic as always_

Mooke: _if you say so eddie_

**Losers club**

_(6:25 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _with the way rich just flug himself at Eddie you would think he hasn't seen him in years lmao_

Candy corn: _richiehuggingeddie.jpeg_

Trashy: _aww look at them_

Jelly boy: _eddie looks like hes plotting richs murder_

Stab: _Aren't we all._

_(10:37 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _okay bitches _

Candy corn: _meet me at Mike's tomorrow no later than 11:30!!!_

Stab: _Feeling bossy tonight?_

Candy corn: _please_

_?_

Stab: _That's better. I'll be there._

Jelly boy: _I can't wait!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Losers club**

_(1:32 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _good afternoon everyone it feels good to be the pumpkin carving master this fine day_

Candy corn: _beep beep bitch_

Stab: _I still say it was rigged. How much money did you slip Mike's granddad?_

Dickie toes: _you guys just cant understand what pure mastery looks like_

Brutus: _my granddad said he just liked richs best lol_

Ed-die: _maybe we shouldve had more than one judge_

Candy corn: _probably_

**Billy boy>>Baby boy**

_(1:45 p.m.)_

Billy boy: _whatcha up to today?_

Baby boy: _just sitting around the house_

Billy boy: _you think you could come over?_

Billy boy: _and maybeee help clean my car? Pwease_

Baby boy: _only if you buy me coffee all of next week_

Billy boy: _done_

Baby boy: _good can come get me when your ready lol_

Billy boy: _I'll be right there!_

_(2:54 p.m.)_

Trashy: _picofbillscar.jpeg_

Trashy: _its clean im changing my name now_

**Trashy changed his name to Billiam**

Billiam: _that's better_

Ed-die: _i give it two days_

Stab: _I give it 2 hours._

Billiam: _stop bullying me_

Ed-die: _nah_

Candy corn: _I'm so tired but I dont wanna take a nap_

Jelly boy: _why not?_

Candy corn: _my naps end up lasting 5 hours_

Brutus: _just set an alarm or something.._

Candy corn: _I've tried that before I always end up waking up and turning it off lmao_

Ed-die: _not gonna lie a nap sounds amazing rn_

Candy corn: _come over and nap with me then_

Ed-die: _okay_

Candy corn: _really?? Yay!_

Dickie toes: _what?? No fair I have to go to work I wanna take a nap_

Stab: _Didn't you just wake up?_

Dickie toes: _yes but it doesnt matter_

_(3:02 p.m.)_

Ed-die: _im here let me in bev_

Candy corn: _omw_

Jelly boy: _how did you get there so fast??_

Ed-die: _I got Bill to drop me off_

Stab: _I knew someone had to have helped him clean his car._

Billiam: _why do u automatically assume that??_

Stab: _Isn't that what happened?_

Billiam: _yes but still_

Ed-die: _thats why im ready for a nap tbh bills car was terrible_

Billiam: _:(_

Ed-die:_ its ok Bill I still luv u_

Billiam: _:)_

Candy corn: _ight folks were taking a nap_

Jelly boy_: god i wish that were me_

_(4:59 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _if I was in a horror movie id be the first to die._

Jelly boy: _why?_

Stab: _Because he makes dumb decisions._

Dickie toes: _no bc id definatly try to fuck the bad guy_

Jelly boy: _tactically stans right too bc thats a bad decision_

Billiam: _of course that's ur answer_

Brutus: _?????_

Dickie toes: _what like u wouldnt like to fuck Michael myers_

Jelly boy: _I would not_

Billiam_: I can see his point tbh_

Stab: _Not you too._

Brutus: _asdfgghkj Bill no_

_(8:05 p.m.)_

Ed-die: _im never taking a nap with beverly ever again. Were just now waking up._

Candy corn: _what can I say im a good cuddler _

Jelly boy: _I agree 110%_

Ed-die: _I kinda dont even want to move might just stay here forever_

Dickie toes: _need a ride home? im bout to leave work_

Ed-die: _i suppose_

Candy corn: _nooo I won't let I take him_

_(8:15 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _here_

Ed-die: _uhhh i dont wanna move_

Dickie toes:d_ont make me come in there_

Candy corn: _richie u have to come in anyway and gimme a hug_

Dickie toes: _true_

_(11:25 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _I would totally want to fuck jeepers creepers._

Dickie toes: _and __also Jason_

Dickie toes: _oh and that one dude from that movie where you thought he was a doll the entire time_

Stab: _Richie if you dont stop I will drive to your house and kill you now._

Billiam: _careful stan that might just turn him on at this point_

Dickie toes: _;)_

**Stab removed Dickie toes from the group **

Stab: _I'll add him back in the morning._

Billiam: _pffff okay Stan_

**Dick>>Willy**

_(11:33 p.m.)_

Dick: billllll

Willy: _he said hed add you back in the morning _

Dick: _come on Bill_

Willy: _no try to go to sleep richie_

Dick: _ughhh_

**Losers club**

_(5:02 a.m.)_

Candy corn: _good morning everyone ive been up since 4!_

Ed-die: _good morning! Ive been up since 3 lmao_

Candy corn: _not everythings a contest Eddie_

Ed-die: _you're just saying that bc you're losing_

Brutus: _good morning!_

Candy corn: hey does anyone want_ to go get breakfast?_

Ed-die: _YES_

Brutus: _that sounds good to me!_

Candy corn: _good cause were using your truck lmao_

Brutus: _oh okay ill be heading out soon then_

**Rich>>Eds**

_(5:12 a.m.)_

Eds: _hey meet me at the diner mikes picking me up for breakfast_

**Losers club**

_(6:43 a.m.)_

**Stab added Richie to the group**

Stab: _So he doesnt blow my phone up._

Candy corn: _good morning Stan!_

Stab: _Good__ morning bev._

Brutus: _come get some breakfast!_

Stab: Y_eah__ okay._

(7:22 a.m.)

Richie: _wait i want breakfast!!_

Richie: _ew gross._

**Richie changed their name to Dickie toes**

Billiam: _can someone pick me up a coffee im not gonna b able to come im runnimg late today_

Dickie toes: _yeah ill get it for u_

_(10:23 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _y'all hear about the halloween party?? Weregoing right??_

Stab: _Who hasn't, thats what everyone has been talking about today._

Candy corn: _I sure as hell am, sounds fun as hell_

Stab: _I would rather do anything else. Its on a school night._

Billiam:_ I can go but im not staying long_.

Jelly boy: _I guess I can go if your going bev._

Dickie toes: _eds???_

Ed-die: _I can go but im leaving when Bill does_

Dickie toes: _YESS_

Dickie toes: _this is going to b so much fun!!_

_(11:24 a.m.)_

Stab: _I don't need an escort to every class guys. Im fine._

Dickie toes: _sorry stan but its necessary_

Stab: _I__t's__ really not. I think you scared him real good._

Brutus: _sorry stan just put up with it a little longer_

Billiam: _were worried he might try something for revenge _

Candy corn: _please stan better safe than sorry. Let us take care of you for once_

Stab: _I guess I can deal with it for a little longer._

Jelly boy: _good_

_(1:47 p.m.)_

Jelly boy: _god why is it so cold in the library? _

Stab: _It's__ not that bad._

Jelly boy: _You're literally wearing a sweater I'm just wearing a shirt._

Brutus: _want me to bring you my jacket?_

Jelly boy: _yes please_

Dickie toes: _want me to come warm you up?_

Dickie toes: _with my body? _

Jelly boy: _maybe next time rich_

Billiam: _where are you today rich?_

Dickie toes: _bleachers_

Ed-die: _are you smoking again?_

Dickie toes: _no actually im just chillin'_

Candy corn: _hes telling the truth i have our pack of cigs right now_

Ed-die: _good_

**Talking about our gay friends**

_(3:02 p.m.)_

B-b-bitch: _these two irritate me so much. Theyre basically already dating with how they act with one another_

Red: _I know. I saw them holding hands on the way to richies truck today_

Red: _rich said he was "keeping eds hand warm"_

B-b-bitch: _Oh my god._

**Benboy>>Edboy**

_(4:55 p.m.)_

Benboy: _hey eddie can I get your opinion on something?_

Edboy: _yeah of course you can, whats up?_

Benboy: _well the other day bev told me that she loved me_

Edboy: _what??_

Benboy: _yeah when I went to hug her that day she said "this is why i love you" then kinda froze so i told her that i loved her too and we just havent said it again or talked about it?_

Edboy: _oh wow thats something_

Edboy: _has she acted wierd since then?_

Benboy: _no she hasnt acted any different really_

Edboy: _maybe shes waiting for you to say it first the next time? Thats all i can really think of_

Benboy: _I mean how though? _

Edboy: _after your next date maybe_

Benboy: _do you think it'll freak her out? Like what if she didnt really mean it or something_

Edboy: _i wouldn't think so Ben. I can tell by the way she talks about you thats shes crazy for you. You two are unfairly adorable together. _

Benboy_: thanks eddie I feel a little better now_

Edboy: _youre welcome Ben_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys the halloween chap is up next so I might upload it tonight 
> 
> But thats the last prewrote chapter so these updates might slow down a bit lol


	16. Chapter 16

**Losers club**

_(12:00 a.m.)_

Candy corn: _HAPPY HALLOWEEN_

Dickie toes: _fuckkkk yes ive reached my maximum power_

_(6:15 a.m.)_

Candy corn: _am i really tired rn? Yes_

Candy corn: _is my make up gonna be on point though? FUCK yes_

Dickie toes: _can u do mine??_

Candy corn: _yeah if u get ur ugly ass over here_

Dickie toes: _hey my ass is my best asset_

Brutus: _richie you have no ass_

Dickie toes: _wow way to make me feel bad Mike_

Brutus: _just telling it as it is _

Brutus: _also why are you awake right now?_

Dickie toes: _couldnt sleep much last night_

Candy corn: _ahdidjebehjdb Mike_

Candy corn: _also im sorry rich_

Dickie toes: _hopefully you can make me look like a new man_

Candy corn: _just get over here_

_(6:53 a.m.) _

Ed-die: _happy halloween everyone!_

Ed-boy: _im glad its cold bc I'm gonna wear my pumpkin sweater today_

Dickie toes: _youre suppose to look scary for halloween not adorable eds_

Billiam: _happy Halloween!! Georgies already pumped for later lol_

Jelly boy: _whats he going as??_

Billiam: _an alien lmao_

_(2:56 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _richie and Eddie, you two better be ready to meet me by richs truck bc I have to do both of ur make-up before we go the the haunted house_

Dickie toes: _uh she has a name_

Candy corn: _okay please meet me by Bertha_

Dickie toes: _thats better_

Ed-die: _yes ma'am_

_(3:02 p.m.)_

Brutus: _im pretty sure eddie is going to kill Richie_

Billiam: _what now?_

Brutus: _remember when rich grabbed bev from class_

Billiam: _yes?_

Brutus: _richie just did that to eddie but actually threw him over his shoulder_

Candy corn: _asddfhjkl yes_

Jelly boy: _I thought I heard him screech_

Stab: _Wow_.

Ed-die: _im still being carried_

Jelly boy_: asdfgghjudhd_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(4:04 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _Mike how in the world can this boy look so fucking dumb and still look good at the same time. _

Kasbrwak: _hes wearing his costume and I have such mixed emotions_

Mooke: _haha omg does it look good?_

Kasbrwak: _yes him and bevs outfits are amazing as always_

Mooke: _I can't believe youre actually going __to the party tonight_

Kasbrwak: _honestly, I can believe it either. Im kinda nervous._

Mooke: _dont be we'll be there with you well besides stan of course_

Kasbrwak: _yeah thats true_

**Losers club**

_(4:36 p.m.)_

Billiam: _okay guys me, georgie and stan are already here and theres a maze, a haunted house tour and a hayride to do._

Stab: _It looks way better than last year thats for sure. _

Billiam: _when will you be done bev?_

Candy corn: _finishing up with eds make up then we'll be on our way_

Dickie toes: _I feel like I'm a 10/10 rn_

Candy corn:_ richie youre always a 10/10 forget Ben im in love with you _

Jelly boy: _beep beep Richie_

Billiam: _did you really just text that so you could reply to urself_

Dickie toes: _how did you guys know it was me_

Stab: "_Eds_".

Billiam: "_forget Ben" bev would never say that lol_

Candy corn: _can't trust rich to send one text smh_

Ed-die: _bev did an amazing job with our make up just wait til you see us_

Dickie toes: _is stan wearing a costume?_

Stab: _No i'm not and I won't._

Dickie toes: _oh yes you are. I got u a costume._

Stab: _I'll look ridiculous_.

Ed-die: _not to take riches side but if your afraid of looking dumb, more people will notice you for not wearing a costume._

Dickie toes: _EXACTLY_

Jelly boy: _sorry stan but that is true lol_

Billiam: _lmao stan just locked his phone and put it in his jeans. He looks irritated cause 3 peple have already asked him why hes not wearing a costume._

Dickie toes: _im gonna put __a costume __on him even if I have to force it_

**Benny>>Bevvy**

_(5:12 p.m.)_

Benny: _when are you getting here? I miss you :(_

Bevvy_: I'll be there soon teddy bear <3_

Benny:_ :)_

**Losers club**

_(5:15 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _ben stop sexting beverly_

Jelly boy: _we're not sexting! How did you even know I was texting her??_

Dickie toes: _she gets a certain look on her face when its u lol_

Ed-die: _yepp all happy and lovey-dovey_

Jelly boy: _oh?_

Candy corn: _shut ur yaps!_

Billiam: _its funny bc I know what look u guys are talking about_

_(5:22 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _we're on the way now!_

Ed-die: _its colder out than I thought it would be_

Candy corn: _"you think its cold try wearing a fucking dress, my balls are frozen rn" -richie_

_(9:02 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: okay everyone whose ready to fucking party!!!

Stab: _Not me_.

Billiam: _it okay stan imma drop you off at ur house first lol but im ready_

Stab: _Georgies been unsuccessfully trying to convence Bill to take him to the party all night._

Jelly boy: _haha wow _

Ed-die: _I guess im ready then_

Candy corn: _don't sound too happy about it_

Candy corn: m_e and ben are ready!_

Brutus: _in already there lol yall should hurry up its fun as hell_

**Eddie>>Stan**

_(9:44 p.m.)_

Stan: _How are you doing? Is the party okay?_

Eddie: _You made the right decision, i'm already regretting coming._

Stan: _Do you need me to come get you?_

Eddie: _no im gonna stay a bit longer_

Stan: _Let me know if you need me to come get you. I seriously don't care._

Eddie: _its fine. But thank you Stan._

Stan: _No problem Eddie_.

**Losers club**

_(10:33 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _where did mike go??_

Billiam: _I dont know mybe he went home?_

Candy corn: _haha wimp_

_(10:44 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _just a warning, do not drink the punch unless you want to be drunk that thing is pure alcohol_

Ed-die: _awshit I think i saw bill drinking some_

**My light>>My love**

_(11:02 p.m.)_

My light: _just a head up that I saw eddie drinking too and we both know hes a lightweight_

My love: thank you I'll keep an eye on him

My light: _are you not drinking tonight?_

My love: _nah I smoked earlier _

My light: _oh okay_

(11:39 p.m.)

Ed-die: _ok can I olsssw go home noww??_

Ed-die: _bill?_

Ed-die: _feel dmsick_

Candy corn: _bills puking in the bushes rn_

Candy corn: _so i dont think he will b driving anyone home tonight_

Candy corn: _and he definatly had the punch_

Ed-die: _fuck_

Dickie toes: _I can drive you eds_

Ed-die: _you wnt to leave_?

Jelly boy: _you sure? I can take him home if you want to stay._

Dickie toes:_ im sure_

Dickie toes: _were also going to take bill you mind following me in bills car?_

Jelly boy: yeah i can its about time we head out as well

Candy corn: _:(_

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(12:22 a.m.)_

Dumbass: _guys something just happened and im freaking out_

Dumbass: _when I layed eds down in my bed he grabbed ahold of my shirt and pulled me down towards his face_

Dumbass: _then giggled and kissed me on the nose before laying back dow _

Dumbass: _like ???? My heart almost stopped_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Halloween!! Was planning on posting this last night but had to go to my own Halloween party lol


	17. Chapter 17

**Haha Richie's gay**

_ **(** _ _2:44 a.m.)_

Queen: _omg?? What?_

Queen: _riche?_

_(6:53 a.m.)_

Grandpa: _Im surprised you didn't up and die on the spot._

**Losers club**

_(6:21 a.m.)_

Stab_: I dont guess anyone's up yet, but I hope you guys are planning on coming to school today._

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(6:55 a.m.)_

Dumbass: _haha yeah I think my heart definitely stoped for a few seconds tbh_

Grandpa: _Did he say anything to yok about it this morning?_

Dumbass: _nada_

**Losers club**

_(7:05 a.m.)_

Brutus: _I am. Even if I really don't feel like it._

Dickie toes: _I am_

Dickie toes: _Eddie also is but stay clear hes in a horrible mood lol_

Stab: _I can imagine_.

Stab: _What about Bill?_

Dickie toes: _I dont think so hes still passed out in my floor. Bout to see if I can move him onto the bed before we head out lol_

Stab: _Do i need to pick Georgie up for school then?_

Dickie toes: _oh shit didn't think of that_

_Stab: I'll do it then._

**Stan>>Georgie**

_(7:08 a.m.)_

Stan: _Hey Georgie, you need a ride to school?_

Georgie: _ye tht wld b good_

Stan: _Okay, i'll be there soon then._

**Losers club**

_(7:12 a.m.)_

Stab: _Okay I'm gonna pick him up._

Dickie toes: _okay I got Bill into my bed and sat an alarm on his phone for 1 lmao_

Stab: _One alarm might not wake him up._

Dickie toes: _good thing I set 10 then_

Brutus: _lmao what song?_

Dickie toes: _spooky scary skeletons_

Stab: _I'm so glad halloween is over, im so tired of that being Bill's ringtone_.

Jelly boy: _I'll be at school but bevs not going _

Dickie toes: _B(_

**Stan>>Eddie**

_(7:33 a.m.)_

Stan: _No one would say anything if you wanted to skip out today._

Eddie: _I know i dont want to _

Eddie: _im just tired really_

Stan: _Okay, just take it easy today_

Eddie: _okay dad_

**Losers club**

_(8:23 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _im think im dying _

Dickie toes: _please tell my future husband that I love him <3_

Stab: _Stop being dramatic. _

Dickie toes: _im soooo tired tho and ive got work later :(_

Ed-die: _oh shit I forgot you had work today can someone give me a lift home today?_

Stab: _I can._

Ed-die: _thank you_

Dickie toes: _im going to be alone at work today :((((_

Ed-die: _sorry rich_

Brutus: _I might b able to hang out for a bit_

Dickie toes: _ok I am a little less sad now_

Brutus: _[:_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(10:27 a.m.)_

Mooke: _I mean this in the nicest way but Eddie are you okay you look awful today_

Kasbrwak: _im finnneee i promise just not used to doing shit like that_

Mooke: _okay_

Mooke: _can I do anything for you?_

Kasbrwak: _yes please kill me_

Mooke: _no can do buckaroo_

Kasbrwak: _you said anything_

**Losers club**

_(10:37 a.m.)_

Candy corn: _good morning everyone!_

Ed-die: _must feel good to sleep in_

Candy corn: _it really does_

Jelly boy: _im glad you're feeling okay_

_(12:04 p.m.)_

Billiam: _UGH_

Dickie toes: _he lives_

Billiam: _why do I feel so bad_

Dickie toes: _we told you to stay away from the punch_

Billiam: _UGH_

**Big bill>>Stan the man**

_(12:54 p.m.)_

Big Bill: _thank you for getting georgie to school this morning. Mom woulda freaked if he hadnt gone today_

Stan the man: _You're welcome Bill. Hope you get to feeling okay._

Big Bill: _me too lol_

**Bev>>Mikey**

(1:21 p.m.)

Bev: _what time did u leave the party last night?_

Mikey: _at like 1 or so _

Bev: _?? What? Where were u ?? Me and Ben looked EVERYwhere for u before we left_

Mikey: _really? Thats weird lol_

Bev: _yeah it is haha_

**Billy>>Bev**

_(1:27 p.m.)_

Billy: _I wish I wouldve listened to u I feel like shit_

Bev: _I'm sorry hun_

Bev: _are you still at richies?_

Billy: _yeah I am_

Bev: _imma stop by, okay?_

Billy: _thats fine im the only one here lol_

Bev: _good deal_

**Losers club**

_(1:41 p.m.)_

Billiam: _picofbeverly.jpeg a literal angel_

Billiam: _she brought me fast food and pain meds_

Dickie toes_: I love how ur just inviting ppl to my house now smh_

Jelly boy: _she really is an angel <_

_3_

_(3:27 p.m.)_

Billiam: _lmao guys georgie was looking at the shit richie posted on Twitter of us at the party and just_

Billiam: _turns and looks at me and says "your whole friend group has crackhead energy"_

Billiam: _oh except for Stan _

Dickie toes: _asdfhjklwueitotoeo_

Candy corn: _lmao thats tru_

Candy corn: _except stan also has crackhead energy_

Stab: _I do not._

Candy corn: _you hang out with us so yes you do lol_

Jelly boy: _wow_

Brutus: _excuse me I do not have crackhead energy_

Billiam: _well according to georgie we all do (except stan)_

  
  


**Stanny>>Bevford**

_(4:13 p.m.)_

Stanny: _Hey Bev, I want to get a houseplant for my room, do you have any suggestions?_

Bevford: _yes! Actually I think I have one that you would love! I can bring it tomorrow if you want_

Stanny: _Are you home now?_

Bevford: _ye_

Stanny: _Mind if I come over and get it now?_

Bevford: _no i dont mind wanna watch something with me? Ive got netflix already up and running _

Stanny: _Yeah, that sounds fun._

Bevford: _(:_

**Losers club**

_(5:42 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _mikes my new best friend _

Dickie toes: _he's come to save me from my boredom _

Stab: _You're such a dramatic bitch._

Dickie toes: _You kiss ur mother with that mouth_

Stab: _No, but I kiss yours._

Candy corn: _ohhhhhhh _

Jelly boy: _lmao stan_

Dickie toes: _ive taught u well :,)_

**Benny>>Bevvy**

_(6:25 p.m.)_

Benny: _hey bev, whats up?_

Bevvy_: heyy Benny boo I'm watching cupcake wars with Stan lol_

Benny: _oh? Mind if I join?_

Bevvy: _I don't mind! come on over the door is unlocked but please b quiet when u come in_

**Losers club**

_(6:39 p.m.)_

Jelly boy: _stanandbevcuddling.jpeg_

Jelly boy: _my skin is clear and my crops have been watered_

Dickie toes: _mMMMMᎷmmmm go౦ԁ sHit_

Candy corn: _skksksks y'all b quiet or he'll wake up_

Jelly boy: _shhhhhh_

Dickie toes: _sorry I wasnt thinking_

Billiam: _awww I love how cuddly Stan gets when he sleeps_

Ed-die: _lmao he turns into an octopus _

_(7:35 p.m.)_

Stab: _Stop taking photos of me while asleep._

Jelly boy: _Stop being cute and we will_

Billiam: _that's impossible Ben_

Candy corn:_ lmao stans blushing_

Stab: _No im not, shut up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay were about to get into more plot shit soon lol


	18. Chapter 18

**Eds>>Rich**

_(5:33 a.m.) _

Eds: _are you up?_

_(5:35 a.m.)_

Eds: _richie?_

_(5:43 a.m.)_

Eds: _I didnt think so_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(5:45 a.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _hey this is me telling you its gotten worse. Can you please come get me?_

Mooke: _yeah ill be there asap _

Mooke: _whats going on??_

Kasbrwak: _shes freaking out bc one of her friends ssaw me working at the diner_

Kasbrwak: _im getti g some clothes rn im not coming back here tonight_

Mooke: _thats probably a good idea _

Mooke: _leaving my house now_

Kasbrwak: _thank you so much Mike_

**Rich>>Eds**

_(7:02 a.m.)_

Rich: _im up now are you okay??_

Rich: _EDDIE_

Eds: _yeah im fine, I'll tell you everything at school. _

Eds: _Mike picked me up this morning so just meet me in the parking lot._

Rich: _ok b there soon _

**Losers club**

_(7:42 a.m.)_

Ed-die: _welp I just fell on my ass_

Candy corn:_ that's a mood_

Ed-die: _this day started off shitty and has only got worse_

Candy corn: _??_

Billiam: _what happened??_

Ed-die: _my ma flipped out about me having a job_

Candy corn_: ohh shit_

Billiam: _oh im so sorry eddie_

Ed-die: _im okay_ _im staying with richie tonight. I just dont want to be in that house rn_

Jelly boy: _Eddie im so sorry that you've had such a bad day already_

Candy corn: _I'm coming to find you, u need a hug_

Ed-die: _thank u bev_

Stab: _Eddie i'm sorry about your mom. I wish we could do more to help._

Ed-die: _its okay you guys already help me so much. Just by being here for me_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(10:06 a.m.)_

Mooke: _you feeling any better?_

Kasbrwak: _yes I am thanks to everyone today_

Mooke_: im glad. You deserve so much better than what you get._

Kasbrwak: _thank you Mike. Sometimes I get scared that I'll never be able to get out of there it feels so much like a prison. But when you guys are here for me I know I can bc you guys wont let me stay_

Mooke: _exactly Eddie. I would break into your house and drag you out before I let that happen._

Kasbrwak: _asdffh I know_

**Bev>>Eddie**

_(10:32 a.m.)_

Bev: _Eddie im so sorry about your mom. Let me know if you need anything at all okay? _

Eddie: _okay bev thank you, it means alot_

Eddie: _as for needing anything your hugs are enough for right now_

Bev: _imma hug you everytime I see you starting right now_

Eddie: _thank you _

**Losers club**

_(3:47 p.m.)_

Brutus: _beverly, dont think you can keep my sweater. I expect it back in the morning_

Candy corn: _??? When have I ever?_

Brutus: _all the damn time_

Dickie toes: _U have __all my plaid shirts_

Billiam: _that hoodie that you bought me for my birthday last year. You literally 'borrowed' it a week later and never gave it back_

Ed-die: _those blue shorts of mine that ive caught u wearing at least 10 different times_

Candy corn: _ok ok i get it I'll bring your sweater back tomorrow :(_

Brutus: _thank you_

**Bevvy>>Benny**

_(4:05 p.m.)_

Bevvy_: I know this is random but I just thought about it_

Bevvy: _you know how we looked for mike the other day at the party before leaving and couldnt find him_

Benny: _yeah?_

Bevvy: _well mike told me that he didn't leave til 1 that at night?? _

Benny: _??? How? Did we just not see him_

Bevvy: _that's what I figured but I remember distinctly that mikes truck was gone when we left cause I looked for it_

Benny: _huh? So hes lying?_

Bevvy: _maybe? __Or maybe he forgot whatbtime he left? idk its nothing probably_

**Losers club**

_(6:52 p.m.)_

Jelly boy: _why am I watching the road to do dorado rn?_

Candy corn: _bc you have great taste _

Brutus: _I love that one!_

Dickie toes: _thats a amazing movie_

Jelly boy: _true I love it_

Billiam: _do you mind if I come over and watch it ith you??_

Jelly boy_: no come on over im only 10 mins in I'll even pause it for you_

Billiam: _omw_

Billiam: _can we watch emperors new groove afterwards??_

Jelly boy: _YES_

Candy corn: _fuckk I wish I could come :(_

Billiam: _sorry bev bens my man tonight_

Candy corn: _assffghhjk why does everyone want to steal my man??_

Ed-die: _uh because hes a fucking catch_

Jelly boy: _guys stoopp_

_(8:02 p.m.)_

Billiam: _and now were starting emperor's new groove_

Jelly boy: _heckk yeahh_

Ed-die: _good for you guys __I'm stuck with rich watching shitty horror movies_

Dickie toes: _heyy theyre not that bad_

Candy corn: _what movie is it??_

Ed-die: _wrong turn 6_

Candy corn: _oh shit thats terrible lmao_

Brutus: _wow there's 6 of those??_

Ed-die: _unfortunately_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(8:11 p.m.)_

Mooke: _you doing better?_

Kasbrwak: _yeah I am, being away from her tonight was just what i needed tbh_

Kasbrwak: _id rather be here watchi g shitty horror movies than with her anyway tbh_

Mooke: _you gonna use the movie as an excuse to get some cuddles ;)_

Kasbrwak: _as if i need and excuse lol you know richie_

Mooke: _haha I guess thats true _

Mooke: _does that mean you're cuddling now?_

Kasbrwak: _maybe _

**Losers club**

_(9:12 p.m.)_

Ed-die: _update: I may have used underhanded tatics_

Ed-die: _and put richie to sleep with my "magic fingers"_

Ed-die: _so now im watching four weddings lmao_

Jelly boy: _omg I love watching that show_

Ed-die: _I love any show thats a competition tbh_

Billiam: _haha wow_

Candy corn: _send pics or it didnt happen_

Ed-die: _richieasleeponeddie.jpeg_

Candy corn: _awww_

**Talking about our gay friends**

_(9:21 p.m.)_

B-b-bitch: _Beverly_

Red: _lmaoo I know_

B-b-bitch: _there is no way Eddie doesn't like him back im sure of it_

Red: _yeah I know I wish there was a way to know for absolutely certain_

B-b-bitch: _and the only way would be for him to tell one of us_

Red: _yeah but if he was gonna say sonething wouldnt he had said it by now_

B-b-bitch: _maybe _

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(9:34 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _Mike if you allow me im gonna be very gay_

Mooke: _when have i ever stopped you before _

Kasbrwak: _I just love sitting here and hiding him Mike. I just love the feeling of him in my arms. I wish it could always be this way._

Mooke: _aww Eddie thats so sweet_

Kasbrwak: _fuck Mike I love him don't I?_

Mooke: _do you?_

Kasbrwak: _yeah I do. Later I'm totally gonna freak out about this but for right now im going to sleep._

Kasbrwak_: goodnight_

Mooke: _I'll be here when you do, goodnight eds_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: those 2 movies are my favorite animated movies
> 
> Also looks like eddie had a revelation


	19. Chapter 19

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(6:22 a.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _mike holy fuck_

Mooke: _good morning Eddie_

Mooke: _is it freak out time?_

Kasbrwak: _yess!!_

Mooke: _okay lay it on me_

Kasbrwak: _I love him. Like i know that shouldn't suprise me but_

Kasbrwak_: I always thought this would eventually go away you know_

Kasbrwak: _but this makes it more real. Like this isnt just some crush, I love him fuckkk_

Mooke: _nothing changed, you're gonna be okay Eddie_

Mooke:_ everything's the same as it was before_

Kasbrwak: _what am i going to do?? I dont know how to act around him today_

Mooke: _do what__ u usually do, its gonna be fine I promise. You'll be at school soon. Just distance yourself from him today. Give yourself some time to process everything_

Kasbrwak: _okay okay thank you thats a good idea _

Kasbrwak: _you always know exactly what to say to calm me down_

Mooke: _its from experience lmao_

Kasbrwak: _:P_

**Losers club**

_(6:35 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _my back hurts me and eds slept on the couch last night :(_

Brutus: _that sucks lol_

Ed-die: _sorry I was sleepy and didnt feel like waking u up to go to the bed_

Stab: _You two are up early_.

Dickie toes: _I blame the couch and Eddie bc he woke up first_

Ed-die: _went woke me up on his way to work_

Brutus: _morning Stan!_

Stab: _Good morning Mike._

_(7:22 a.m.)_

Candy corn: _how are feeling this morning Eddie?_

Ed-die: _better_

Candy corn: _thats good!_

Billiam: _you going back to ur house tonight?_

Ed-die: _yeah I guess, she shouldve calmed down by now_

Candy cane: _:(_

**Free Eds**

_(10:52 a.m.)_

Stan: _Does anyone know if eddie has studied for his permit?_

Mike: _ive seen him studing a few times in study hall, why?_

Stan: _I'm going to take him sometime this week if i can. Especially after the shit his mom pulled yesterday._

Bill: _good_

Bill: _hes off friday_

Stan: _That'll work_

**Stan>>Eddie**

_(10:56 a.m.)_

Stab: _Eddie are you busy this Friday?_

Eddie: _no im free whats up_

Stab: _I'm taking you to go get your learners permit._

Eddie: _do i have any say in this_

Stan: _Yeah to say "okay Stan"._

Eddie: _okay Stan :(_

Stan: _You will thank me later. For now please study._

Eddie_: I will_

**Free Eds**

_(11:06 a.m.)_

Stan: _Okay its official, Eddie's getting his permit Friday. _

Mike: _oh shit_

Stan: _What?_

Mike_: i just realized that after that were going to have to teach him to drive_

Stan: _Fuck. I forgot about that._

Richie: _can i teach him???_

Stan: _No. He needs to be taught in a car, Richie._

Bill: _so that leaves me, you or Ben_

Bill: _i dont mind helping but i think it'll take all 3 _

Stan: _I agree we'll have to take turns_

Ben: _sounds good to me_

**Haha Richie gay**

_(1:21 p.m.)_

Dumbass: _is it just me or is eddie acting wierd??_

Queen: _oh hes definatly acting off but its prob bc of his mom or something_

Dumbass: _yeah that makes sense but idk it kinda seems like he's distancing himself from me?_

Queen: _huh? Why do u think that?_

Dumbass:_ he didnt sit next to me at lunch and didnt talk to me much at all this morning_

Silly Billy: _like bev said hes prob just feeling bad and not even realizing hes doing it_

Grandpa: _I agree. If he does it for more than a few days then you can worry_.

Dumbass: _if you say so _

  
  


**Losers club**

_(2:34 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _fuck yes I got a mf-ing a for me and gretas story!!!_

Jelly boy:_ i knew you would!!_

Billiam: _thats great bev!_

Brutus: _!!!_

Candy cane: _I feel so proud of us like we really tried with this project_

Candy cane: _maybe we should get it published lmao_

Billiam: _id buy a copy _

**Greta>>Beverly**

(2:49 p.m.)

Greta_: hey to celebrate our grade you wanna go get some coffee after school?_

Beverly: _yes that sounds great! Can I ride with u?_

Greta: _yeah thats fine_

**Bevvy>>Benny**

_(2:54 p.m.)_

Bevvy: _heyy im going to go get some coffee with greta to celebrate our a so im not gonna need a ride today_

Bevvy: _I will however need a hug!_

Benny: _haha I will make sure you get it_

Bevvy: _u better_

**Pumpkin>>Mikey moo**

_(3:12 p.m.)_

Pumpkin: _hey im going to meet you a little later than planned _

Mikey moo: _okay, how much later do you think?_

Pumpkin: _me and beverly are going for coffee to celebrate our grade so whenever were done I'll text u_

Mikey: _oh that sounds nice! See you in a little bit then_

Pumpkin: _<3_

Mikey moo: _:)_

**My light>>My love**

_(3:32 p.m.)_

My light: _good news imma come by to hang out with you until you get off as long as I take me home after lol_

My love: _yes!!! Im so glad its been so boringggg today _

My light: _oh also greta is with me_

My love: _oh?_

My light: _yeah we got coffee to celebrate lol so i thought id bring her by_

**Eds>>Rich**

_(5:23 p.m.)_

Eds: _hey im not gonna stop by today cause im feeling bad :(_

Rich: _whats wrong???_

Eds: _im just not feeling good nothings really wrong per say_

Rich: _oh okay, I hope u get to feeling better let me know if you need my healing touch ;)_

Eds: _thanks trashmouth_

**Losers club**

_(5:41 p.m.)_

Candy corn: _oh shit I forgit to cahnge my name after Halloween_

**Candy corn changed their name to Candy cane**

Candy cane: _better_

Candy cane: _time for Christmas/Hanukkah_

Jelly boy: _what about thanksgiving_

Candy cane: _fuck thanksgiving_

Dickie toes: _fuck thanksgiving_

Jelly boy: _wow okay I like thanksgiving tho :(_

Dickie toes changed Jelly boys name to Gobble

Brutus: _lmaooo_

**Brutus changed his name to Moo**

Moo: _thats better haha_

Dickie toes: _ive mourned hallowen long enough now its time to shove a christmas tree up my ass_

Ed-die: _your so fucking disgusting_

Dickie toes: _u kno it baby ;)_

Stab: _Thank you for including me Beverly_.

Candy cane: _your welcome Stan <3_

Dickie toes: _dont let her fool u I was the one that reminded her lmao_

Candy cane: _shut the fuck up trashmouth_

Stab: _Hmmm?_

Candy cane: _I would've remembered with or without him I promise_

Stab: _I guess I'll believe you._

_(12:38 a.m.)_

Candy cane: _why can't I fucking sleep??_

Gobble: _im sorry bev_

Candy cane: _whyre u up???_

Gobble: _finishing homework lmao_

Dickie toes: _haha nerd_

Candy cane: _sleep is for the weak_

Dickie toes: _im weak then cause im gonna pass out soon_

Candy cane: _god i wish that was me_

Gobble: _you should drink some hot coco it knocks me out_

Candy cane: _hmmm sounds like a good idea_

_(7:02 a.m.)_

Candy cane: _holy shit it worked_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, saintkitten, you called it! Im so glad someone figured it out before I posted this chapter lol
> 
> Also I honestly had no idea I was going to have them together when I started this 
> 
> Also please dont hate me for it, I know its an odd ass choice


	20. Chapter 20

**Mike>>Stan**

_(7:12 a.m.)_

Mike:  _Good morning Stan!_

Stan:  _Good morning Mike, how are you doing this morning?_

Mike:  _im good look at me and Bob_

Mike:  _selfieofmikeandasheep.jpeg_

Stan:  _Aw he looks cute today._

Mike:  _ahem_

Stan:  _You look alright._

Mike:  _ wow no more bob pics for you then _

Mike:  _gonna give a guy a complex_

Stan:  _ Oh no what ever should I do? No more sheep pictures? _

Mike:  _ don't act like you dont enjoy them _

Stan:  _ Okay, I might enjoy them a little bit. _

Mike:  _ :D _

**Losers club**

_(7:29 a.m.)_

Gobble:  _ how's everyone doing this morning? _

Moo:  _ im good! How are you Ben? _

Gobble:  _ tired :( _

Candy corn:  _ thats what u get being up that late young man _

Gobble:  _ i knoww _

Ed-die:  _I would b good if SOMEONE would hurry up at get here_

Dickie toes:  _im omw!!_

Stab:  _That's what you get depending on Richie for a ride to school._

Dickie toes:  _kiss my ass stanley_

Billiam:  _im just now waking up lmao kill me_

Candy cane:  _ lmao wow Bill _

_ (9:05 a.m.) _

Dickie toes:  _ hit or miss _

Dickie toes:  _ guess they never miss huh? _

Candy cane:  _ got a boyfriend _

Candy cane:  _ bet he doesnt kiss ya! _

Dickie toes:  _ MWAH _

Candy cane: MWAH

Gobble:  _ ????? What?? _

Stab:  _ Its Beverly and Richie, why are you even trying to question it? _

Dickie toes:  _ im glad to have someone thats on my wavelength  _

Candy cane:  _ samee _

_ (10:24 a.m.) _

Ed-die:  _ this place is a hell hole _

Ed-die:  _ like a literal roach ran across my shoe earlier in class _

Ed-die:  _ like bitch, I hate this place _

Candy cane:  _ holy shit thays gross _

Dickie toes:  _ did u scream _

Ed-die:  _ ....yes _

Billiam:  _ lmao but also gross _

Moo:  _ yeah this place is gross as hell _

**Mikey moo>>Pumpkin**

_(11:19 a.m.)_

Mikey moo:  _you look wonderful today as always_

Pumpkin:  _why thank you, you look pretty good as well ;)_

Mikey moo:  _°///°_

**Billy>>Bev**

_(1:05 p.m.)_

Bev:  _want to skip last period with me? I wanna go get some coffee lol_

Bev:  _I might also want to vent so be prepared lol_

Billy:  _fuck yes I do and thats fine_

Bev:  _sweet meet me outside_

**Dick>>Willy**

_(2:12 p.m.)_

Dick:  _the one fucking time i show up for this class and your not here_

Willy:  _lmao sorry rich _

Dick:  _ ur dead to me _

** Losers club **

_ (2:33 p.m.) _

Dickie toes:  _ fuckkkk I hate this class fuc u Bill _

Billiam:  _ ive already apologized _

Moo:  _ you're actually in class??? _

Dickie toes:  _yes but never again Bills not here_

Moo:  _ Bill where are you? _

Billiam:  _ ditchin _

Ed-die:  _ lmao rich thats karma for u always skipping and leaving Bill by himself _

Dickie toes:  _ B¬[ _

**Bevvy>>Benny**

_(3:06 a.m.)_

Bevvy:  _heyy bills taking me home today we skipped last period lol_

Benny:  _oh ok you feeling okay?_

Bevvy:  _yeah im alright just tired I guess I'll see you later right?_

Benny:  _definatly_

Bevvy:  _ good! _

**Edboy>>Benboy**

_(2:44 p.m.)_

Edboy:  _hey ben!_

Bedboy:  _hey eddie whats up?_

Edboy:  _you tell bev yet?_

Benboy:  _not yet :( keep chickening out _

Edboy:  _im sorry Ben_

Benboy:  _like I really want to but I cant seem to get the words out_

Edboy:  _maybe you dont have to say them_

Benboy:  _???_

Edboy:  _write her a poem! Like that one you did before_

Benboy:  _ thats actually a great ideA _

Edboy:  _ yeah I have them sometimes _

Benboy:  _ thank you eddie I'll have to repay you sometime _

Benboy:  _ imma start working on it now and hopefully it'll be done by this Saturday _

Edboy:  _ you have 3 days i think you'll be fine _

Benboy: _ it has to be perfect_

** Bev>>Billy **

_ (3:38 p.m.) _

Bev:  _ thank you for lettimg me vent my problems _

Billy:  _ youre welcome I dont mind at all _

Bev:  _ <3 _

Billy:  _:~D_

**Rich>>Eds**

_(3:55 p.m.)_

Rich:  _hey eds wanna hang out for a bit tonight? Ive been dying for a reason to sneak in ur window_

Eds:  _not tonight rich, im already exhausted and moms still in a horrible mood i kinda just want to pass out when i get home_

Rich:  _oh okay im sorry_

Eds:  _its fine rich, I'll see u in the morning_

Rich:  _hell yeah u will B¬)_

** Richard>>Stanley **

_(4:33 p.m.)_

Richard:  _hey can I come over please_

Stanley:  _Yeah, i'm home. You okay?_

Richard:  _yeah ill b there soon_

**Losers club**

_(4:41 p.m.)_

Dickie toes:  _stans a secret softy™_

Moo:  _how so?_

Dickie toes:  _I found a scrapbook with photos of all of us together lol _

Stab:  _Stop going through my stuff trashmouth._

Ed-die:  _why are you in stans room?_

Dickie toes:  _im trying to seduce him so far its not working :/_

Moo:  _asdfg g hj_

Stab:  _You're not my type Richie_ .

Dickie toes:  _just break my heart Stanley_

Billiam:  _aww he has photos of us?_

Dickie toes:  _yepp some are from middle school, man did we glow up since then _

Candy cane:  _ thats so fucking cute Stan _

Dickie toes:  _ losersatquarry.jpeg look at our baby faces lol _

Gobble:  _ nooo not those  _

Candy cane:  _ but Ben you look so cute <3 _

Stab:  _Next time you ask to come over I'm saying no._

Dickie toes:  _ we both know that's a lie  _

**Bevford>>Stanny**

_(5:10 p.m.)_

Bevford:  _is richie okay?_

Stanny:  _Why wouldn't he be?_

Bevford:  _bc hes at ur house_

Bevford:  _he literally only goes over there when he's feeling bad and we both know it_

Stanny:  _Eddies still acting off and Richie's afraid he did something that upset him. I'm trying to calm him down._

Bevford:  _wtf? _

Stanny: _Yeah__, i__'m not sure Eddie even realizes hes doing it__.__ You know how richie worries when it comes to him. Hopefully Eddie stops soon._

Bevford:  _me too i hate seeing rich upset_

**Losers club**

_(8:56 p.m.)_

Dickie toes:  _making some mac and cheese for dinner my dudes_

Gobble _: why?_

Dickie toes:  _ cause maggie is making meatloaf and fuck that mess _

Candy cane:  _ dude ur moms meatloaf is amazing why would u want mac and cheese instead?? _

Dickie toes:  _ i dont like meatloaf lol and its the kind that looks like spongebob _

Gobbke:  _ the best kind _

Dickie toes:  _ exactly _

Billiam:  _ wow I want some now i wonder if we have any _

Billiam:  _ holy shit we do imma fix it _

Dickie toes:  _ yes join me _

Moo:  _ I will agree that that mac and cheese is the best _

Dickie toes:  _ :) _

Stab:  _ You need to eat some meatloaf too, even if its just a couple of bites. _

Dickie toes:  _ why?? _

Stab:  _ Because you haven't eaten all day. _

Dickie toes:  _ okay fine _

Gobble:  _ I love when stan acts like a parent lmao _

Billiam:  _ stan is definitely the mom of the group _

Dickie toes:  _ yeah and ur the dad lmao im the cool uncle _

Stab:  _ More like weird cousin. _

Dickie toes:  _ stop bullying me :( _

_ (9:44 p.m.) _

Gobble:  _ guys help I can't stop playing animal crossing _

Stab:  _ Just put the game down Ben. _

Gobble:  _ its not that simple _

Stab:  _ It really is. _

Ed-die:  _ fuck now I wanna play _

Gobble:  _ dont do it save urself _

Ed-die:  _ too late _

Stab:  _ Great. _

Candy cane:  _ let them have their fun _

Stab:  _ It's fun now, but it won't be in the morning. _

Moo:  _ spoil sport _

Stab:  _ Thanks Mike. _

Billiam:  _ you guys better listen to your mother. _

Gobble:  _ okay dad _

Stab:  _ I hate this chat. _

Candy corn:  _ no you don't _

Dickie toes:  _ u love us _

Stab:  _You can't prove anything, bitch._


	21. Chapter 21

**Losers club**

_(7:11 a.m.)_

Billiam: _rise and shine ~_

Dickie toes: _the only thing thats riseing this morning is my dick_

Stab: _I'm this fucking close to unadding you._

Dickie toes: _do it coward_

Billiam: _no!_

Stab: _Don't test me._

Moo: _good morning everyone :)_

Stab: _Good morning Mike._

Gobble: _hey guys, any plans for today?_

Dickie toes: _to hang dong ;)_

_G_obble: _other than richie_

Candy cane: _sksksksk_

Billiam: _I have work later rip_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(8:03 a.m.)_

Mooke: _hey eddie how have you been doing? Havent heard much from you_

Kasbrwak: _im doing alright I guess_

Mooke: _how's the richie situation_

Kasbrwak: _awful. I've been so akward around him I dont even know what im doing_

Mooke: _u havent been avoiding him have you?_

Kasbrwak: _uhhh maybe? I mean not all the time _

Kasbrwak: _im just afraid he'll just know somethings up_

Mooke: _okay please just promise me you won't do it for long, itll just hurt both of you_

Kasbrwak: _I kno I already miss him :(_

Mooke: _im sorry Eddie_

**Losers club**

_(9:44 a.m.)_

Gobble: _why the hell is all-star stuck in my head?_

Candy cane: _bc u have taste_

Dickie toes: _isnt that just what plays in ur head 24/7 when ur st8?_

Moo: _sksksksksk richie_

Billiam: _lmao_

Gobble: _:(_

**Baby boy>>Billy boy**

_(10:22 a.m.)_

Baby boy: _can i ask u a question?_

Billy boy: _yeah?_

Baby boy: _why am i such a shit person bill?_

Billy boy: _Eddie you're not a shit person_

Baby boy: _I am though :(_

Billy boy: _why do u think that?_

Baby boy: _bc I always hide from my problems and I can't do anything on my own_

Baby boy: _I mean you had to help me get this job, stans basically having to force me to get my permit. _

Baby boy: _any time something happens my first instinct is to run from the problem _

Baby boy: _I dont know why you guys even bother with me_

Billy boy: _okay first of all, Eddie you are a great person and i love you. Secondly we "bother with you" because you are our friend._

Billy boy: _its okay to be scared and hesitant to do things, thats why you have us to help okay. _

Billy boy: _and everyone runs from their problems sometimes, not just u_

Baby boy: _youre right Bill, im sorry_ I'm just stressed rn

Billy boy: _theres nothing to be sorry for, I'll be here whenever you need me _

Baby boy: _im glad that were friends, thank you for always being here for me_

Billy boy: _and thank you for always being there for m_

_e_

**Losers club**

_(10:36 a.m.)_

Candy cane: _I kinda want to chop off all my hair again_

Candy cane: _like im tired of all this on my head I miss haveing no hair :(_

Candy cane: _but at the same time I also love my length right now?? _

Candy cane: _what should do??_

Moo: _you could always shave the underneath and leave it long on top?_

Candy cane: _Mike ur a genius_

Candy cane: _that sounds perfect_

Gobble: _wow that would be great bev!_

Dickie toes: _thats better than my idea which is shave it off and make a wig of your own hair and wear it when u want hair_

Candy cane: _asdffghhkl no richie_

Gobble: _hahahahahah omg_

Candy cane:_ any how, who knows how to shave good?_

Billiam: _I think you should go to a salon to do it_

Candy cane: _I should but we both know i won't_

Billiam: _dont come crying to me when it turns out bad then lol_

Candy cane: _:P_

**Haha Richies gay**

_(1:23 p.m.)_

Dumbass: _guyss i know y'all told me I'm just over thinking but its not getting better, just worse!! This morning we didnt talk at all!_

Dumbass: _same thing in class and in lunch he didnt even sit beside me like usual_

Dumbass: _whats going on??? Did i do something??? _

Grandpa: _Okay, I agree its wierd, but it doesn't mean you did anything wrong. Eddies been going through a lot recently._

Silly Billy: _yeah he's been feeling bad, he was talking to me earlier about it_

Dickie toes_: hes talking to u about it?? What did he say?_

Silly Billy: _nothing really just that he feels bad that we have to do things for him all the time and shit_

Dickie toes: _but why won't he talk to me about it?? Usually we talk to each other about everything?_

Queen: _im sure there's a logical reason richie, please dont stress about it _

Dickie toes: _no promises_

**My love>>My light**

_(3:21 p.m.)_

My love: _hey wanna come with me to see that dumb looking scary movie tonight?_

My light: _uh hell yeah_

My light: _wait wasnt eddie suppose to go with u?_

My love: _he cancelled on me cause of course he fucking did haha fuck amiright?_

My love: _but dont worry hes def not avoiding me :)_

My light: _oh fuck rich im sorry _

My love: _its fine its fine _

My light: _well its his fucking loss cause were gonna party_

My love: _fuck yes we are wanna smoke at my house before we go?_

My light: _uh fuck yyeah_

My love: _ok I looked up showings __b ready by 6, we gotta be there by 7 _

My light: _will do baby cake ;)_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(4:54 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _my moms on a rampage again haha_

Mooke: _why?? Are you okay?_

Kasbrwak: _yeah im fine shes just mad that I have a life outside of her as usual_

Kasbrwak: _and to make matters worse i think i really hurt richs feelings earlier_

Mooke: _how?_

Kasbrwak: _I was suppose to hang out with him today but I freaked out cause it was so much like a date. We were suppose to go to the movies and I just can't handle that right now._

Mooke: _eddie I know your freaked out but you can just run from this_

Kasbrwak: _i know I feel like shit :(_

Mooke: _it's okay eddie _

**Losers club**

_(6:23 p.m.)_

Candy cane: _guys you will not believe what just happened sskjavagaks_

Candy cane: _I pissed myself laughing omfg adfghklp_

Billiam: _????? Tell us!!_

Candy cane: _so I was chillin on richies bed waiting for him to get ready bc AS ALWAYS he wasnt ready at the time i told him to be_

Candy cane: _he went to take a shower and everything was okay, but about 3 minutes into his shower I hear a big bang followed by richie screaming "fuuuuuuucccckkkkk"_

Moo: _he fell???_

Candy cane: _lmao yes_

Ed-die: _is he okay???_

Candy cane: _no eddie hes dead obviously_

Ed-die: _>:(_

Billiam: _what happened??_

Candy cane: _so i walk uo to the door and knocked but all i heard was groaning so i of course came in and richie laying in the shower ass up skksksks_

Candy cane: _he broke the cold water faucet handle_

Billiam: _asdfghhkkl ur poor eyes_

Candy corn: _sksks ive seen him in worse positions_

Moo: _okay ignoring that comment_

Jelly boy: _omg hes gonna feel that later_

Ed-die: _not that this isnt hilarious but he didn't hit his head or anything right? Because concussions can be very serious_

Dickie toes: _im okay eddie the only thing that hurts is my knees and my elbow oh and also my pride lol_

Stab: _This doesn't suprise me_.

Candy cane: _were gonna have to buy u one of those mats for the bathtub_

Moo: _sksksks thats all ur getting for Christmas now_

Dickie toes: _guyyyss_

Candy cane: _sorry sorry please finish getting dressed so we dont miss the movie_

Dickie toes: _aye aye_

**Losers club**

_(7:14 p.m.)_

Gobble: _guys im so freaked out rn_

Gobble: _ive been watching true crime videos on youtube all day_

Gobble: _moms not home so im all by myself _

Gobble: _ive locked the doors but im freaked out_

Billiam: _why did u do that to urself??_

Gobble: _theyre just so damn interesting I can't help but keep clicking??_

Gobble: _but omg im so freaked out_

Ed-boy: _if i come over will you open the door??_

Gobble: _YES_

Ed-boy: _omw_

Stab: _What? Are you going to walk it?_

Ed-boy: _yeah? Ben lives like 5 minutes away_

Gobble: _please just b careful_

Gobble: _theres some crazy people out there_

Ed-die: _I'll be fine_

_(8:21 p.m.)_

Candy cane: _omg Ben im sorry I put my phone on silent are u okay???_

Ed-boy: _he's fine were watching tiktoks now lol_

Gobble: _eddie wouldnt let me watch another one _

Candy cane: _good_

Moo: _lmao_

**Bevford>>Stanny**

_(8:31 p.m.)_

Bevford: _eddie blew richie off today bc he didnt feel like goin to the movies, but apparently felt good enough to walk all the way to bens house_

Bevford: _???_

Stanny: _Okay, something might really be going on. _

Bevford: _Yeah whats going on is im about to whip eddies ass_

Stanny: _No, you're not. Give it some time. If its still going on tomorrow, i'll talk to him after his permit test._

Bevford: _okay. I just hate seeing rich mope like this :(_

Stanny: _I know, I dont like it either._

**Haha Richies gay**

_(9:02 p.m.)_

Dumbass: _okay im not crazy, eds is definatly avoiding me_

Dumbass: _he literally canceled on me and then walked to bens house to hang out with him???_

Dumbass: _and you know what if hes gonna ignore me then im gonna ignore him fuck it_

Grandpa: _Richie, that's not a good idea. It won't solve anything._

Dumbass: _well im not gonna be at school tomorrow so theres that _

Dumbass: _one of u can pick him up I guess _

Dumbass: _im going to bed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend my off day from work curled up in front of my heater, playing animal crossing and watching true crime videos on YouTube lol


	22. Chapter 22

**Willy>>Dick**

_(6:28 a.m.)_

Willy: _so r u seriosly ditchin today or what?_

Dick: _im ditchin dont wanna b there today, please pick up eds_

Wilky: _okay_

**Billy boy>>Baby boy**

_(6:34 a.m.)_

Billy boy: _hey I'm gonna pick you up today richies not going to school_

Baby boy: _??? Why didnt he tell me_

Billy boy: _im not sure?? Maybe he was gonna tell u this morning, we were texting late last night_

Baby boy: _oh okay I guess_

**Eds>>Rich**

_(6:43 a.m.)_

Eds: _you feeling okay?_

**Dick>>Willy**

_(7:22 a.m.)_

Dick: _you picked eds up right?_

Willy: _yeah i did_

Dick_: thank you_

Willy: _no problem_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(7:41 a.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _okay somethings up_

Kasbrwak: _richie told bill to pick me up bc he wasnt coming to school today but didn't say anything to me ??_

Mooke: t_hats odd??_

Kasbrwak: _i know right, do you think hes feeling okay?_

Mooke: _idk I'm sure its nothing_

Kasbrwak: _hopefully_

**Losers club**

_(7:52 a.m.)_

Stab: _Its so wierd that no one has texted the group chat yet this morning. You guys okay?_

Moo: _im good! Just waiting for class to start rn lol_

Billiam: _same _

Stab: _Why is it that I just saw eddie come in alone? Wheres Richie?_

Billiam: _hes not coming_

Gobble: _oh? _

Billiam: _he told me last night that he wasnt coming guess he doesnt feel good _

**Haha Richies gay**

_(8:47 a.m.)_

Stab_: I honestly didn't expect you to not show up, Richie. I thought you were just talking crap._

Queen: _what? He's not here??_

Dumbass: _im at home in bed lol bout to go back to sleep until work _

Queen: _:(_

**Benboy>>Edboy**

_(11:02 a.m.)_

Benboy: _hey you feeling okay today? You look sad_

Edboy: _am i that transparent??_

Benboy: _sorry eddie but yes u wear ur emotions right on your face lol_

Bedboy: _but like are you okay?_

Edboy: _yeah I'm fine its stupid_

Benboy: _if it's making you sad its not stupid_

Edboy: _thanks ben but really im fine_

Benboy: _if u say so_

Edboy: _how's the poem going?_

Benboy: _good! I'll have to show you later on, so you cn tell me what u think_

Edboy: _yeah definitely_

**Losers club**

_(11:27 a.m.)_

Gobble: _can I just drop out and live in a box behind taco bell?_

Candy corn: _only if I can come with you_

Gobble: _deal_

Moo: _hi welcome to my youtube channel im going to be doing a house tour today_

Moo: _picofcardboardbox.jpeg_

Moo: _okay thats it pls sub_

Gobble_: thats the dream right there_

Billiam: _I kinda want to just buy one of those vans that you can put a matress in the back and just live in it_

Billiam: _like its an urge thats always in the back of my head_

Candy corn: _that sounds dope_

Ed-die: _I could always just go live under the kissing bridge __like a troll _

Stab: _You guys are fucking wierd. _

Billiam: _love you too Stan_

**My light>>My love**

_(12:18 p.m.)_

My light: _enjoying ur day off baby boy?_

My love: _honestly no, ive been laying in bed moping lmao_

My light: _oh rich_

My love: _it is what it is_

My love: _how's school?_

My light: _normal except my bestie isnt here :(_

My love: _im sowwy_

My light: _uwu I'll forgive u but only if I can come by after school_

My love: _dealio _

**Eds>>Rich**

_(1:28 p.m.)_

Eds: _rich??_

Eds: _are you ignoring me???_

**Stan>>Eddie**

_(2:45 p.m.)_

Stan: _M__eet me by my car no later that 10 after._

Eddie: _okay I'll be there_

**Richard>>Stanley**

_(3:18 p.m.)_

Richard: _your taking eds to take his permit test today right?_

Stanley: _Yeah we're about to leave now._

Stanley: _Are you ignoring him or something, he just asked ne if ive heard from you today._

Richard: _he texted me earlier but I havent __responded I him_

Stanley: _Richie._

Richard: _I know_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(3:23 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _welp richies def ignoring me so theres that :)_

Mooke: _how do u know?_

Kasbrwak: _cause I just saw him text Stan but he wont answer my texts _

Mooke: _oh wow_

Kasbrwak: _I guess hes mad that I ditched last night and I dont blame him. Im honestly just a failure as a human being_

Mooke: _it'll be fine its richie, please just focus on this test okay_

Kasbrwak: _yeah alright im going to try_

**Billy>>Bev**

_(3:35 p.m.)_

Billy: _soo are you gonna tlk to Ben tonight? Tell him that you wuv him? uwu_

Bev: _I dont know why i went to you for help_

Bev: _obviously that was a mistake_

Billy: _haha sorry bev but seriously he already said it back you dnt have to worry_

Bev: _yeah i know but what if he was just saying it back bc he didnt want to hurt my feelings or something_

Billy: _bev that boy is hopelessly in love with you_

Billy_: always has been_

Bev: _I dont know about that Bill, I mean im a mess_

Bev: _I mean i have so much baggage from everything thats happened and im just afraid he'll realize I'm not worth it I guess_

Billy: _what happened to u isnt something that will keep people from loving you. You deserve to be happy Beverly. Ben wont see anything as "baggage", he would never leve you for something like that._

Bev_: I know, I do, really. Sometimes its just tough I guess. Thank you Bill, ill try to talk to him soon, he deserves it. _

Billy: _dont force urself to talk to him if your not ready, and text me if you need to talk okay_

Bev: _yeah __I will thank you_

**Losers club**

_(3:41 p.m.)_

Ed-die: _okay guys I'm bout to tke my test wish me luck_

Gobble: _good luck Eddie_

Moo: _I know u can do it!_

Billiam: _go in there and show that test whos the bitch_

Candy corn_: you got this!!_

Ed-die: _thank u guys!_

**Stanny>>Bevford**

_(5:38 p.m.)_

Stanny: _Okay, i talked to Eddie._

Bevford: _and???_

Stanny: _He said he didn't mean for it to seem that way, hes just stressed. He looks like he actually feels horrible._

Stanny: _So, im about to drop him off at Richie's work so they can talk it out._

Bevford: _well thank God but also how tf did he not realized he was doing that_

Stanny: _Honestly, it seems like something else is up but im not going to push him._

Bevford: _but stannn_

Stanny: _Sorry Bev, i'm not going to. He's gonna talk to Richie so everythings gonna be okay._

Bevford: _okay oka__y__ I guess_

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(6:24 p.m.)_

Dumbass: _stan thank u _

Grandpa: _You're welcome_.

Billiam: _???_

Dumbass: _stan dropped off eddie_

Billiam: _oh?_

Queen: _and??_

Dumbass: _were bbfls again_

**Losers club**

_(8:28 p.m.)_

Ed-die: _oh btw I passed everyone!!_

Billiam: _!!!!!! YES_

Candy cane: _I knew u would Eddie!!_

Dickie toes: _look at his picture tho_

Dickie toes: _eddiespermit.jpeg_

Dickie toes: _cute cute cute_

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(8:30 p.m.)_

Queen: _order has been restored thank God_

Dickie toes: _B¬)_

Silly Billy: _thats relieving_

**Talking about our gay friends**

_(9:11 p.m)_

Red: _okay u know how stan got eddie to apologize and everything_

Red: _well stan said eddie didn't realize he was doing it but stan said that he thought "something else was up"_

B-b-bitch: _like what?_

Red: _I dont know Stan wouldnt push it_

B-b-bitch: _hmmm so eddie was avoiding richie for some reason and wouldnt say why_

B-b-bitch: _sounds sus_

Red: _ikr_

B-b-bitch: _HHhhmmmmm_

Red: _what r u thinkin_

B-b-bitch:_ that I might have to meddle_

Red: _hmmmm_

B-b-bitch: _hmmmmmmmm_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(9:33 p.m.)_

Mooke: _so i guess ur not avoiding him anymore thats good_

Kasbrwak: _oh yeah_

Kasbrwak: stan confronted me about it, apparently richie noticed and it hurt his feelings which is why he was ignoring me earlier

Mooke: _oh wow? You guys are ok now right?_

Kasbrwak: _yeah I told him I really didnt mean to and that I was just isolating myself, but i feel terrible for making him feel bad :(_

Mooke: _just try not to avoid him next time u have a freak out _

Kasbrwak: _trust me I won't_

Mooke: _good_

**Free Eds**

_(10:02 p.m.) _

Mike: _so when are we teaching him how to drive_

Stan: _I say we wait about a week and then start by getting him familiar with one of our cars. _

Stan: _I'm not letting him drive my car until he knows what eveything is and what it does._

Mike: _that's sounds good_

Mike: _also why tf are you still up??_

Stan: _I'm going to bed now._

Mike: _okay goodnight Stan_

Stan: _Goodnight Mike._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't do angst for to long lol


	23. Chapter 23

**Losers club**

_(7:22 a.m.)_

Ed-die: _it should be illegal to be up this early on a Saturday._

Billiam: _suck it up butter cup at least were only working til 4 today_

Moo: _you guys are babys ive been up since 6 _

Stab: _It's not that early._

Ed-die: _you 2 arent human I s2g_

Ed-die: _at least theres gonna b coffee_

Billiam: _true I'll be there to pick u up in a few_

Ed-die: _okay_

Stab: _How's it feel knowing you have a permit now, Eddie?_

Ed-die: _Great! Thank u once again for taking me_

Stab: _You're welcome._

Moo: _my little eddies growing up :,)_

Billiam: _now if only he could grow a little taller_

Ed-die: _fuck you._

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(8:32 a.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _im so sleepy mike kill me_

Mooke: _no_

Mooke: _what time did you go to bed?_

Kasbrwak: _at like 12 or so_

Kasbrwak: _I was with richie_

Mooke: _ohhh that explains it ;)_

Kasbrwak: _mike._

Mooke: _lmao it'll be time to leave before you know it _

Kasbrwak: _well it needs to hurry then :(_

**Losers club**

_(12:30 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _im just waking up so sucks to suck you guys_

Ed-die: _shut the fuck up richie_

Billiam: _what time are you headed into work?_

Dickie toes: _1 lol and im still in bed cause I'm a disaster_

Ed-die: _richie get up and get ready!!_

Dickie toes: _oookkkay_

Candy cane: _ive been up since 10, I'm actually trying to clean my room_

Stab: _Good, it looked like a disaster zone the last time I saw it._

Candy cane: _dont shame me bitch_

Moo: _to b fair your room looks like bills car lol_

Candy cane: _no mike not you too_

Billiam: _why r u bringing me into it??_

Gobble: _y'all stop bulling my gf_

Moo: _haha sorry bev_

**Losers club**

_(4:24 p.m.)_

Billiam: _hey me and eddie are going to the coffee place by the thift shop if anyone wants to come hang_

Dickie toes: _aww man I want to come :(_

Billiam: _could you just maybe put a 'lunch break be back __soon' sign up?_

Dickie toes: _omg bill ur a genius_

Ed-die: _oh god now hes gonna do that all the time Bill_

Stab: _I guess i can come._

Billiam: _wow glad to see your happy about coming lol_

Stab: _Oh sorry *I guess i can come! :)_

Billiam: _better_

Gobble: _sorry guys i have plans already_

Candy cane: _im his plans ;)_

Dickie toes: _ew_

Candy cane: _>:(_

Ed-die: _what about you Mike?_

Moo: _sorry I can't come, might meet up with yall later though_

Ed-die: _plans??_

Moo_: no just a headache I'm gonna take it easy for a bit_

_Ed-die: take something for it and stay off your phone for a bit, go lay down in your room or something, Hope you feel better_

Moo_: thanks Eddie :)_

Dickie toes: _come on guys keep y'all bromance off the group chat_

Moo: _what? U jealous richie?? Lmao_

Dickie toes: _>B¬(_

Billiam: _sksksksk_

**Talking about our gay friends**

_(4:32 p.m.)_

Red: _be sure to keep an eye on them today see if eddies acting wierd_

B-b-bitch: _on it_

B-b-bitch: _also have fun on ur date ;)_

Red: _oh I will lol_

**Benboy>>Edboy**

_(4:49 p.m.)_

Benboy: _ahhh eddie im so nervous_

Edboy: _don't be your poem is amazing Ben!_

Edboy: _like if you gave that to me id jump you_

Benboy: _sksksk thanks eddie_

Edboy: _everythings gonna be great I promise you now go and shower bev in love lol_

Benboy: _i will!_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(5:11 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _Mike?? I thought you werent coming?_

Kasbrwak: _??????? Why are you with Greta??_

Kasbrwak: _wait are y'all hanging out??_

Kasbrwak: _????? Mike?????_

Kasbrwak: _Mike answer me!!_

_(5:21 p.m.)_

Mooke: _hey eddie_

Kasbrwak: _Mike whats going on? _

Mooke: _well okay I'll tell you but please promise you won't be mad_

Kasbrwak: _mike_

Mooke: _promise me_

Kasbrwak: _I wont be mad _

Mooke: _okay well me and greta have been dating_

Kasbrwak: _WHAT_

Kasbrwak: _how long????_

Mooke: _a little over 3 months_

Kasbrwak:_ 3 months!!!_

Mooke: _you said you wouldnt be mad_

Kasbrwak: _im not! Just suprised thats all_

Kasbrwak: _why didnt you say anything??_

Mooke: _cause i didnt want you guys to be mad at me. I know you all have a rocky past with Greta and knew it wouldnt be taken well_

Kasbrwak: _Mike, no matter what you do we all are going to be your friend. Once your a loser, your always a loser okay?_

Kasbrwak: _never think you have to keep something from us, especially me Mike_

Mooke: _okay thank you eddie im sorry i didnt tell you_

Kasbrwak: _and im sorry I ever gave you the impression that I would be mad at you over something like this_

Mooke: _I should have told you its not on you, thats me. Can we hang out later so i can tell you everything?_

Kasbrwak: _yeah definitely, i'll see you later_

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(5:42 p.m.)_

Dumbass: _Bill please stop staring at me and eds_

Dumbass: _its getting uncomfortable_

Dumbass: _I can feel ur eyes on the back of my head_

Queen: _asdfghuioo bill!_

Dickie toes: _Gesundheit_

Billiam: _sorry im not meaning too_

Stab: _Wow._

**Talking about our gay friends**

_(5:48 p.m.)_

Red: _BILL stop being obvious lmaoo_

B-b-bitch: _im not trying to be!! Its hard_

Red: _sksksksk_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(6:46 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _okay im at richs work if u wanna pick me up_

Mooke: _ok b there soon_

**Talking about our gay friends**

_(6:55 p.m.)_

Red: _anything interesting happen today other than u getting caught staring?_

B-b-bitch: _nope other than eddie randomly ditching on us to hang with mike lol_

B-b-bitch: _which reminds me i should do this so richies nosy ass doesnt see this name_

**B-b-bitch changed the groups name to raogf**

B-b-bitch: _thats better_

Red: _lmao_

**Benboy>>Edboy**

_(8:02 p.m.)_

Benboy: _everything went great tonight!!_

Benboy: _bev loved the poem!_

Edboy: _I told you she would!!_

Benboy: _I know im just happy I guess_

Edboy: _me too im so glad you two have each other _

Benboy: _thank you Eddie :_

_)_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(9:05 p.m.)_

Mooke: _thank you for being so understanding Eddie, im so lucky to have a friend as good as you_

Kasbrwak: _of course Mike, I'm always going to be here for you _

**Bev>>Billy**

_(9:32 p.m.)_

Bev: _ahhh Billllll_

Billy: _Whats up??_

Bev: _you know how me and Ben had our date and everything tonight right? _

Bev: _well he wrote me a poem and told me he loved me tonight and im just_

Bev: _so happy rn Bill_

Billy: _!!!! Im happy for you!!_

Bev: _:D_

**Losers club**

_(12:22 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: *_me at all of you*_

Dickie toes: _I love you bitchhhh_

Dickie toes: _I ain't ever gonna stop loving you_

Dickie toes: _... Bitchhhhh_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop Eddie now knows mikes secret lol


	24. Chapter 24

**Losers club**

_(4:52 a.m.)_

Dickie toes:_ f/m/k_

Dickie toes: _shaggy fred and Velma_

Candy cane: _what about daphne?_

Dickie toes: _I didnt add her __cause shes the first choice to fuck ofc_

Candy cane: _true true_

Dickie toes: _sooo?_

Candy cane: _I would fuck shaggy, marry Velma, and kill fred of course_

Dickie toes: _good choices, good choices_

Dickie toes: _personally __id fuck shaggy, marry fred and sadly kill velma_

Candy cane: _you'd marry fred??? Why??_

Dickie toes: _i guess that ascot really does it for me ;)_

Ed-die: _wow_

Dickie toes: _eds!!_

Candy corn: _wbu Eddie?_

Ed-die: _hmmm_

Ed-die: _I would fuck fred, marry shaggy and then kill Velma_

Candy cane: _wtf do y'all have against Velma??_

Ed-die: _sorry I like men Beverly_

Dickie toes: _yeah you homophobe_

Candy cane: _shut_

Billiam: _you fools, I would fuck fred, marry Velma and kill shaggy_

Ed-die: _why?_

Billiam: _because fred would be a good lay, velma is of course gonna end up having a great job so I can be a house husband and shaggy is just a stoner who lives in __a van with his dog_

Ed-die: _Bill u put too much thought into that lol_

Billiam: _u didnt put enough thought into urs_

Stab: _Why the fuck are you guys dicussing this at almost 5 in the morning on a Sunday?_

Dickie toes: _uh bc why not?_

Candy cane: _hey Stan what would u pick??_

Stab: _I'm not aswering it._

Dickie toes: _come on Stanley!!_

Billiam: _please??_

Stab: _Fine._

Stab: _I would fuck Velma, marry Fred, and kill Shaggy. Are you guys happy?_

Billiam: _Wow, I honestly thought you woulda married Velma lol_

Stab: _Well you thought wrong. Now im going back to sleep._

Dickie toes: _sweet dreams stanny bananny_

_(5:58 a.m.)_

Moo: _lmaooo _

Stab: _Glad you think its funny._

Moo: _why do u always forget to turn silent on?_

Stab: _I just don't like keeping on because im always afraid one of you are going to need something and wont be able to get ahold of me. _

Stab: _I know its a little irrational._

Moo: _no its not irrational. Actually its really fucking sweet_

Stab: _Shut up._

Stab: _But also thanks._

Moo: _youre welcome lol_

**Bevvy>>Benny**

_(7:25 a.m.)_

Bevvy: _good morning!!_

Benny: _good morning bev, you sleep okay last night?_

Bevvy: _yes I did! _

Benny: _good!!_

Bevvy: _what are your plans for today?_

Benny: _I was actually going to go by the library in town today and ask if they needed any help or have any jobs open_

Bevvy: _oh?? That sounds good, hopefully they do that would be the perfect job for you_

Benny: _yeah i know, I really need something to do to save a bit of money_

Bevvy: _you want to get lunch later on today?_

Benny: _yes! That sounds nice! _

Bevvy: _okay I'll see you later then love you!_

Benny: _love you too :)_

**Eds>>Rich**

_(11:20 a.m.)_

Eds:_ are you working again today?_

Rich: _yeH I'll be in again at 1 today lol_

Eds: _oh I gotta be in 3 to 6 today :(_

Eds: _so I'm gonna come over after I get off _

Rich: _!!! Good! _

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(1:22 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _hey Mike! What are you up to today?_

Mooke: _nothing much, really_

Kasbrwak: _what, no date?_

Mooke: _nope _

Mooke: _what about __you?_

Kasbrwak: _fucking work_

Kasbrwak: _I hate it tbh_

Mooke: _hey could be worse _

Kasbrwak: _yeah i know_

Kasbrwak: _at least it gives me a reason be be outta my house _

Mooke: _how is youre house situation going?_

Kasbrwak: _could be better but could also be worse tbh_

Mooke: _okay, just please keep me updated if it leans towards worse_

Kasbrwak: _I will Mike, promise_

**Bev>>Eddie**

_(2:47 p.m.)_

Bev: _what are you doing after school tomorrow?_

Eddie: _nothing, whats up?_

Bev: _I need to go get some craft stuff and was thinking of getting my nails done if you wanna come keep me company_

Eddie: _yeah that sounds great tbh_

Bev: _okay good! I feel like we havent had a friend date in a good while. I miss hanging out just us 2_

Eddie: _yeah i feel the same, we need to do it more often!_

Bev: _8]_

Eddie: _[:_

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(3:56 p.m.)_

Red: _I just want to thank you guys so much for giving me the confidence to tell ben how I felt bc im so happy to have him as my boyfriend _

Grandpa: _What's bringing this on?_

Red: _im just happy thats all_

Grandpa: _Good. You're welcome Bev._

Silly Billy: _im so glad u two are together you work so well with one another!_

Dumbass: _im glad one of our crushes has worked out! Im so happy that your happy!_

**Greta>>Beverly**

_(4:37 p.m.)_

Greta: _what story are we suppose to be reading again?_

Beverly: _a rose for Emily_

Beverly: _also thank u for reminding me cause I almost forgot myself lol_

Greta: _yeah I figured I might actually have to read this one bc she said we might have to write an essay for it and everything tomorrow_

Beverly: _true_

**My love>>My light**

_(5:34 p.m.)_

My love: _bevvvvvvv_

My love: _Beverly_

My love: _answer_

My love: _my_

My love: _phone_

My love: _call_

(5:40 p.m.)

My love: _B'¬(_

_(5:43 p.m.)_

My light: _sorry rich I'm reading a story for english rn _

My light: _is it an emergency cause if not I'll call u later_

My love: _yeah it is im bout to be bored to death_

My light: _thats not an emergency_

My love: _it is to meeee_

**Rich>>Eds**

_(5:51 p.m.)_

Rich: _eddiiieee when are u getting here??_

Eds: _soon as I get done here_

Eds: _give me like 10 mins_

Rich: _please hurry im boreddd_

Eds: _I'm trying_

**Eds>>Rich**

_(6:02 p.m.)_

Eds: _im out of work and omw there _

Eds: _I brought some sandwiches for dinner lol_

Rich: _turkey??_

Eds: _yes rich_

Rich: _!!! Thank u_

Eds: _any customers?_

Rich: _nada one since 4 something lol_

Eds: _okay b there soon_

**Losers club**

_(6:11 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _picofeddiewithfood.jpeg_

Dickie toes: _my hero <3_

Billiam: _honestly i dont know what you do to deserve him _

Dickie toes: _I'm special_

Stab: _Ain't that the truth._

Gobble: _eddies the best_

Moo: _I second that statement_

Ed-die: _y'all stoopp _

Dickie toes: _eddiewithhandscoveringhis face.jpeg_

Dickie toes: _hes flustered lol_

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(7:01 p.m.)_

Dumbass: _this just in, im so gay _

Grandpa: _Congratulations._

Silly Billy: _*gasp* __WHAT?_

Queen: _I never woulda guessed_

Dumbass:_ shut uppp_

Queen: _what's eddie doing now?_

Dumbass: _hes just so thoughtful and sweet sometimes_

Dumbass: _i feel like when the grinchs heart grew 3 times bigger but constantly which means my heart is way to big at this point_

Dumbass: _i could die any minute you guys_

Dumbass: _and when i do die give everything I own to Stan, who can divide it out accordingly_

Stab: _nobody wants your band tshirts and trash richie_

Dumbass: _B,,¬(_

Queen: _Wow stan a man tells ya hes dying and you say that_

Grandpa: _P__erish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these updates are slowing down lol ive been playing the new pokemon game


	25. Chapter 25

**Losers club**

_(7:13 a.m.)_

Gobble: _ugh I hate mondays_

Ed-die: _same I didnt want to get outta bed this morning_

Stab: _St__op whining we only have today and tomorrow to go._

Candy cane: _i might hate thanksgiving but at least we get out for school_

Dickie toes: _I'll drink to that_

Moo: _y'all are weak_

Billiam: _sorry we all can't have wonderful muscles like u Mike_

Moo: _:P_

**Bevvy>>Benny**

_(8:12 a.m.)_

Bevvy: _how did it go at the library ?_

Benny: _oh! It went good!_

Benny: _they actually need someone to come in on the weekends for a bit to help reorganize books so I now get to spend 7 hours sat and sun at the library lol_

Bevvy: _yay! Im glad you got a job but also m sad that youre gonna be busy on the weekends now_

Benny: _ill be done by 3!! So it won't be that bad_

Bevvy: _okay! That makes it alot better! :))_

Benny: _it wont be much cash but its better than nothing_

Bevvy: _yeah!_

**Dick>>Willy**

_(9:42 a.m.)_

Dick: _remember that day me and you got locked outta my house and I had to climb into my window bc it was the only one unlocked?_

Willy: _lmao yeah i do, you scratched your arm on the way in. Dont u still hve a scar from it_

Dick: _yeahhh I do haha_

Willy: _what made you think about that?_

Dick: _thats the day I realized i loved Eddie._

Willy: _what???_

Dick: _yeah we called him over to look at my arm bc it looked really bad and he turned white as a sheet lmao_

Willy: _yeah I thought he was gonna pass out_

Dick: but then he was so careful when he cleaned it up and bandaged it and was so worried

Dick_: and he was talking a mile a minute about how stupid I was and how it could be infected and idk_

Dick: _I just realized that wow I fucking love this idiot_

Willy: _wow thtas so sweet rich_

Dick: _yeah_ _I know dont tell anyone_

Willy: _my lips are sealed _

Dick: _I really wish i had my jacket its cold out here, I think my balls are starting to freeze_

Willy: _??? Where r u??_

Dick: _out by the bleachers lol i ditched_

Willy: _RICHIE_

Dick: _oh no moms mad at me_

Willy: _come back in before u get sick_

Dick: _im sorry? Am i suddenly talking to eddie now_

Willy: _you know what time, be cold if you wanna be _

Willy: _I hope ur balls do freeze_

Dick: _God I love it when u talk dirty to me_

**Losers club**

_(10:02 a.m..)_

Dickie toes: _hey can someone help me please_

Moo: _whats up rich?_

Dickie toes:_ ive accidentally locked myself outside_

Stab: _Did you forget to prop it open again?_

Candy cane: _asdfghhj_

Candy cane: _I'd help but I can't lol_

Dickie toes: _no! Someone must have saw it open and closed it and fuc u bev_

Moo: _which one? _

Dickie toes: _the one over by the crazy water fountain_

Moo: _im omw_

Dickie toes: _thank you Mike_

Dickie toes: _iloveyou.gif_

_(10:43 a.m.)_

Ed-die: _shoulda just left him out there mike_

Dickie toes: _wat did I do to u?_

Ed-die: _might teach u not to smoke_

Dickie toes: _for ur info, I wasnt smoking in fact i havent smoked for 2 weeks_

Ed-die: _I dont believe u_

Candy cane: _hes not lying, the only smokeing hes done is weed_

Dickie toes: _^^^ see_

Stab: _Good job Richie._

Billiam: _omg_

Ed-die: _thank god_

Stab: _What were you doing out there?_

Dickie toes: _I didnt feel like going to class lol_

Stab: _Wow. How does he have straight A's?_

Dickie toes: _bc I'm the best obvs_

Ed-die: _wait. You were out there all last period???_

Dickie toes: _yes?_

Ed-die: _without a fucking jacket?? Do yiu want to be sick? What the actual fuck richie!! Its rainy and cold today!!_

Moo: _how did you know he didnt have his jacket??_

Ed-die: _bc im wearing it_

Moo: _of course you are_

Dickie toes: _techinaly its ur fault for stealing my jacket this morning_

Ed-die: _no its not!_

Candy cane:_ guys stoppppp_

Stab: _I dont know how, but just seeing you two argue makes my head hurt._

Ed-die: _fine im done I dont even care_

Stab: _Yeah, okay Eddie._

**Losers club**

_(1:34 p.m.)_

Gobble: _this might b a controversial opinion but I fricken love this rainy weather_

Gobble: _it makes me feel old cozy or something_

Ed-die:_ I agree_

Moo: _I dont I miss the sun :(_

Candy cane: _I dont mind the rain tbh_

Stab:_ I hate it. I don't like getting my clothes wet everything I have to go outside._

Dickie toes: _ofc you hte it stanley u hate everything fun_

Stab: _Fuck off Richard._

Billiam: _this is the best weather to watch movies in _

Ed-die: _yebaksdhd_

Ed-die: _what the fuck_

Candy cane: _is that the fire alarm?!? _

Stab: _fuck_

Ed-die: _richie u better not hve fucking pulled it or I s2g_

Dickie toes: _I didn't!!! I swear!!_

Candy cane: _he really didnt hes been beside me, see u guys outside I guess lmao_

_(1:55 p.m.)_

Stab: _It just had to be today. In the fucking rain. I hate everything_.

Ed-die: _Richie please stop yelling my name I see u_

Dickie toes: _then wave bck bitch_

Ed-die: _no._

Billiam: _lmao I see y'all rich looks crazy_

Candy cane: _I see evryone but Mike where u at_

Moo: _turn around_

Candy cane: _yay now ive seen everyone!_

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(1:58 p.m.)_

Dumbass: _wow look at how cute Eddie looks in my jacket_

Queen: _the arms are too big for him lmaoo_

Silly Billy: _wait whoose jacket do u now have on?_

Dumbass: _bens extra lol_

Queen: _I thought so_

_(2:10 p.m.)_

Stab:_ They made us stand out there for that long and there wasn't even a fire._

Dickie toes: _at least we missed a bit of class_

Stab: _I would rather have class than a damp sweater._

Moo: _sorry stan_

Candy cane: _did yll hear that???_

Candy cane: _henry just got clled to the office I bet my ass that he pulled the fire alarm_

Billiam: _oh defenatly I just overheard a teacher say something about it_

Candy cane: _good. Now we wont have to deal w him for a bit_

Dickie toes: _cant believe that bitch pulled a fire alarm before I could :(_

Ed-die: _im glad he did bc now theyre gonna b watching the alarms like a hawk_

Dickie toes: _sigh_

_(3:12 p.m.)_

Candy cane: _eddie wher tf are u we gotta get going!!_

Ed-die: _im getting rich to drop us off bc its raining and I dont wanna walk in that_

Candy cane: _oh thats a good idea lol_

Billiam: _where y'all going??_

Candy cane: _mindja own business_

Billiam: _im sorry?_

Candy cane: _we're going to the craft store then im getting my nails done lol_

Billiam: _and u didnt invite me? U know I need my nails done bev_

Candy cane: _sorry bill I only had room for one _

Billiam: _???_

**Mike created a group chat and added Beverly, Ben, Bill, Eddie, Richie and Stan**

**Mike named the group Friendsgiving**

_(4:46 p.m.)_

Mike: _okay guys I know we already talked about this during lunch but we need to make concrete plans and have it where we can reference it lol_

Mike: _are we still hving this at my house?_

Bill: _yes! As long as ur granddad is okay with it_

Mike: _he is, he wont even be back til that night so were good to go_

Stan: _Then that's the best place._

Mike: _also what is everyone bringing?_

Mike:_ I can cook desserts but I can't really cook much else lol_

Ben: _I can do the turkey and stuffing! And other traditional thankgiving food_

Eddie: _we better have some non traditional too u know i hate most holiday food lol_

Beverly: _on it. Im gonna make some good baked mac and cheese and prob some buffalo dip_

Eddie: _yes!! _

Eddie: _I will go buy some paper plates and drinks and shit since apparently im banned from cooking this year_

Richie: _eds u know ur my best friend but ur cooking sucks_

Eddie: _I know :(_

Beverly: _yeah last time you made me sick_

Stan: _We told you not to try it._

Beverly: _he looked so sad!!_

Eddie: _okay! I get it my cooking sucks!!_

Beverly_: sorry eddie_

Richie: _idk what I'm bringing in just gonna make some kind of casserole lol_

Stan: _I'll bring some ham. Mom's makeing a shit ton of it so there should be plenty left for us._

Mike: _wow this should be a good meal then!!_

**Losers club**

_(5:23 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _guyyyss look at this_

Dickie toes: _richieinaweddingdress.jpeg_

Dickie toes: _we got an actual wedding dress in, whose gonna come here for a wedding dress lmao_

Candy cane: _holy shityou actually pull that off very well???_

Billiam: _I'd marry that 5/5_

Dickie toes: _you need to take me out for dinner first lmao_

Dickie toes: _yeah im feeling it tbh_

Moo: _wow_

Candy cane: _how much is it??_

Dickie toes: _23 dollars_

Candy cane: _you should buy it honestly_

Stab: _Don't waste your money._

Candy cane: _I could take photos of you!_

Ed-die: _holy shit_

Dickie toes: _do i make a pretty bride eds?_

Ed-die: _uh like bev said u do pull it off_

Ed-die: _in a wierd way_

Dickie toes: _guys did you hear that, i think he wants to marry me_

Ed-die: _beep beep richie_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(7:22 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _ughhhh today when i with bev she started asking me about crushes and I just froze_

Kasbrwak: _I hope I wasnt obvious_

Mooke: _lmao I'm sure u werent you prob just looked embarrassed if anything_

Kasbrwak: _its just wierd cause she wasnt the only one to ask about crushes today, Bill also said something_

Mooke: _bill??_

Kasbrwak: _yeah wierd right?_

Mooke: _im sure its a coincidence_

Kasbrwak: _yeah im sure it was_

Kasbrwak: _how are u doing today?? _

Kasbrwak: _you get to see your secret girlllfriend?_

Mooke: _lmao yes I did_

Mooke: _I'm actually with her right now_

Kasbrwak: _then i better let you two get back to "hanging out" I guess_

Kasbrwak: _tell greta I said hey_

Mooke: _lmao will do Eddie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back 
> 
> Sorry if this sucks writers blocks been kicking my ass recently


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late thanksgiving chapter lmao

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(7:12 a.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _im up _

Kasbrwak: _gonna get a quick shower and get dressed if you wanna start this way_

Mooke: _okay I'll head out soon then_

Mooke: _is your mom there?_

Kasbrwak: _no, she already left for her sisters house. Still giving me the cold shoulder too lol_

Mooke: _good, I didnt wanna run into her _

Kasbrwak: _I'll leave the front door unlocked so if im not ready you can come in_

Mooke: _okay! Thanks Eddie, be there soon_

_(7:43 a.m.)_

Mooke: _honey im home_

Kasbrwak: _lmao okay be down soon im getting dressed now_

**Bevvy>>Benny**

_(8:04 a.m.)_

Bevvy: _hey come over as early as you can I wanna see you before going to mikes!_

Benny: _okay! Thats sounds great I'll head over soon then!!_

Bevvy: _!!!_

**Friendsgiving**

_(9:18 a.m.)_

Mike: _okay guys me and eddie are about to start setting everything up!_

Bill: _ugh I just woke up_

Mike: _sorry bill_

Stan: _I can come on over and help set up._

Mike: _okay thank you stan_

Stan: _No problem._

**Friendsgiving**

_(10:02 a.m.)_

Mike: _okay guys everything is ready_

Mike: _when should we be expecting you all??_

Bill: _I'll be there soon!_

Ben: _me and bev will be there in 15, shes still doing her makeup lol_

Richie: then _make that 30 lol and I'll be there in a fe__w_

Ben: _bev wants me to say some unnice thing to you so just use ur imagination_

Richie: _sksksksk_

**Losers club**

_(1:34 a.m.)_

Candy cane: _grouppic.jpeg_

Candy cane: _posting now so I wont forget to later lol_

_(1:43 p.m.)_

Billiam: _more like photo taken before disaster lmaooo_

Moo: _I still have mashed potatoes on my shirt lol_

Dickie toes: _at least you didnt get covered! Ive got potato everywhere mike_

Ed-die: _ive already apologized im not doing it again._

Candy cane: _richiecoveredinmashedpotatoes.jpeg_

Billiam_: sksksksksksk but look at eddies face!!_

Billiam: _zoomedin.jpeg _

Moo: _it's surprised pikachu lmao_

Ed-die: _leave me alone!!!!_

Dickie toes: _hey at least I still look hot_

Candy cane: _skskskksksks_

Billiam: _now you look like a hobo with mikes clothes falling off of you lmao_

Dickie toes: _fuck off i pull this off too_

Stab: _If you say so Richie._

Gobble: _Okay guys come on no phones at the table!_

Candy cane: _okay sorrrryyyy_

_(4:23 p.m.)_

Stab: _Does anyone see Richie and Eddie?_

Moo: _no?_

Stab: _Fuck. Hes trucks gone. They ditched out on helping clean._

Billiam: _guys wtf??_

Ed-die: _whoops?_

Stab: _I expected this from Richie, but not you Eddie._

Ed-die: _hey! I helped set everything up_

Stab: _So did me and Mike!_

Ed-die: _ugh fine were headed back :(_

Stab: _Good._

Candy cane:_ lmaoooo y'all thought y'all could get away_

Dickie toes: _Fuck_

_(5:23 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _ughhh my stomach is still bloated lmao_

Dickie toes: _I think i might take a nap_

Billiam: _is eddie with you?_

Dickie toes: _yeah lol he passed out almost as soon as we came in_

Dickie toes: _eddiepassedout.jpeg_

Billiam: _wow_

Gobble: _thats exactly what bev did too lol_

Stab: _You guys are so lazy._

Dickie toes: _calm down grandpa, take your afternoon nap and stop being cranky_

Billiam: _hahaha_

Stab: _Some of us have stuff to do._

Dickie toes: _well you go enjoy your "stuff" I'm taking a nap_

Moo: _In all honesty a nap sounds great _

_(7:22 p.m.)_

Ed-die: _ughhhhh_

Ed-die: _I feel like I'm gonna puke_

Ed-die: _rich woke me up by jumping on the bed_

Gobble: _oof_

Ed-die: _oh hey we gotta change your name _

Gobble: _oh yeah we do_

**Candy cane changed Gobble's name to Ben handsome**

Candy cane: _there we go!_

Ben handsome: _°////°_

Ed-die: _isnt that alittle long_

Candy cane: _no its perfect_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(7:30 p.m.)_

Mooke: _hey eddie I never got to finish telling you what i needed to tell you this morning_

Kasbrwak: _oh yeah when stan showed uo right?_

Mooke: _yeah_

Mooke:_ im thinking about telling everyone about me and greta soon_

Kasbrwak: _oh! That's good!_

Mooke: _yeah i figured its about time_

Mooke: _I just hope everyone takes it as well as you did_

Kasbrwak: _they will! I promise you that everyone will be okay with it. And no one will hate you for it Mike_

Mooke: _thank you Eddie._

Mooke: _I'll let you know when i figure out when and how to tell them_

Kasbrwak: _ill be here and your welcome mike_

_!_

**Losers club**

_(11:23 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _y'all I just found some mashed potato in my ear what the fuck_

Billiam: _assffghjjkll omfg_

Candy cane: _lmaooo_


	27. Chapter 27

**Losers club**

_(5:58 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _good morning bitches_

Dickie toes: _happy almost Friday to you all_

Candy cane: _fuck_

Candy cane: _i thought today was friday :(_

Dickie toes: _im sowwy_

Stab: _Im suprised that its you two thats up this early._

Dickie toes: _ive been up since 3 am lol_

Stab: Why_?_

Dickie toes: _I woke up and couldnt go back to sleep_

Candy cane: _I dont k ow why im up tbh_

Moo: _good morning friends_

Stab: _Good morning Mike._

Candy cane: _good morning!!_

Billiam: _I wish I was dead bc I'm so fucking tired _

Ben handsome: _thats drastic_

Candy cane: _BEN!_

Ben handsome: _good morning bev! I'm omw_

Candy cane: _!!! Yay_

Billiam: _I tossed and turned all night_

Dickie toes: _:(_

Billiam: _so if i look tired today its bc I am_

Moo: _just take it easy today, do you have work?_

Billiam: _no I thankfully do not_

Billiam: _what about you Eddie?_

_(6:12 a.m.)_

Billiam: _??_

Dickie toes: _eds?_

Billiam: _is he still asleep? _

Dickie toes: _Not for long bout to blow his phone up lol_

**Rich>>Eds**

_(6:14 a.m.)_

Rich: _eds_

Rich: _Eddie spaghetti_

Rich: _edwardo_

Rich: _Eddie!!_

Rich: _EDS_

Rich: _wake up_

Rich: _wakkkkeeee upppppp_

Rich: _EDS WAKE UP_

Rich: _imma keep calling til u answer :3_

**Losers club**

_(6:30 a.m.)_

Ed-die: _ok ok im fucking up _

Dickie toes: _I got cussed out lmao_

Ed-die: _you derserved it_

Ed-die: _and no Bill I dont_

Billiam: _good_

**Rich>>Eds**

_(10:23 a.m.)_

Rich: _eds im boredddd_

Eds: _pay attention to class then_

Rich: _talk to meee_

Eds: _about what?_

Rich: _I dont know just somethi g_

Eds: _okay how has your day been?_

Rich: _ughhhh im even more bored now_

Eds: _fuck u_

Rich: _say please_

**Billy boy>>Baby boy**

_(10:25 a.m.)_

Billy boy: _eddie are u okay u sound like ur dying??_

Baby boy: _yeah I'm fine_

**Losers club**

_(10:53 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _do you think I'd look good bald? Could i pull it off?_

Stab: _No, you would look horrible._

Ed-die: _richie I s2g if you even think about cutting all your hair off I will not hesitate to kill you_

Candy cane: _sorry hun but you would look wierd as hell you have a wierd shaped head_

Dickie toes: _oh okay then lmao_

Dickie toes: _what about if I shaved off my eyebrows_

Stab: _Richie don't be a dumbass_.

Dickie toes: _your no fun :(_

**Free Eds**

_(1:23 p.m.)_

Stan: _Who's free today after school we need to start teaching Eddie how to drive. I'd do it but my parents want me home today._

Bill: _I can do it_

Richie: _im totally crashing it too _

Stan: _Just don't distract him._

Richie: _why I never_

Bill: _if he does he'll get kicked out of my car tbh_

Mike: _lmao_

**Losers club**

_(1:44 p.m.)_

Billiam: _hey eddie, meet me by my car after school today. I wanna show you some car basics _

Ed-die: _yeah alright_

Dickie toes: _im also gonna be there_

Ed-die: _okay_

_(2:22 p.m.)_

Billiam: _okay guys this weekend we need to go ahead and draw for secret snowflake_

Moo: _oh shit yeah its getting around that time _

Billiam: _yeah __ik it doesnt feel like december, I feel like it should still be like October lol_

Ed-die: _time isnt real_

Moo: _ahhhhh_

Stab: Okay, but this year we need to make sure theres no duplicates.

Dickie toes: _yeah I actually want a present this year please_

Ed-die: _skskskskks you looked so confused when u didnt have one and Ben had two_

Dickie toes: _B¬(_

Candy cane: _ben felt horrible and it wasnt even his fault lmao_

Ben handsome: _he looked so sad!_

Ben handsome: _and I couldnt even give him one cause it wasnt anything he liked :(_

Dickie toes: _I have an idea_

Stab: _No._

Dickie toes: _I didnt even get to text it_

Stab: _Okay, fine. What's your idea?_

Dickie toes: _I should get 2 presents this year B¬)_

Stab: _You know, I was prepared to say no, but honestly that might be fair._

Dickie toes: _!!!!_

Candy cane: _but wait! With that same logic that would mean Ben gets none this year_

Stab: _Oh no, we're not doing it then._

Dickie toes: _But WAIT_

Ben handsome: _I mean that would be fair I don't mind_

Candy cane: _NO_

Moo: _Ben stop being so nice. You're getting a present_

Ed-die: _Ben your getting a present and richie stop pouting I'll get you a extra present_

Dickie toes: _!!!!! EDS <3_

Ed-die: _dont make me regret it._

Candy cane: _awwww_

Stab: _Okay, glad it's all settled then._

Billiam: _(:_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(2:34 p.m.)_

Mooke:_ eddie that was so cute:)_

Kasbrwak: _oh shut it_

Kasbrwak: _I was gonna buy him something if i didnt even get his name regardless _

Mooke: _awww thats even more cute_

Kasbrwak: _>:(_

Kasbrwak: _I am not cute_

Mooke: _now that's a damn lie_

**Billy boy>>Baby boy**

_(3:07 p.m.)_

Billy boy: _I'm in my car, dont forget about ur lesson!!_

Baby boy: _I didn't, already omw got jumped by rich lmao_

Billy boy: _I should've known_

**Losers club**

_(3:12 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _I got kicked out :((_

Stab: _Wow, 12 minutes. That's a new record I think._

Moo: _sksks what did you do??_

Billiam: _he kept kicking the back of my seat so I kicked his ass out_

Ed-die: _to be fair Bill gave him 3 warnings before doing it lol_

Dickie toes: _B¬_

_(_

**Dick>>Willy**

_(4:38 p.m.)_

Dick: _billlll_

Dick: _come pick me up and take me to mcdonald_

Dick: _I want some fries :(_

Willy: _why would I do that?_

Dick: _bc u love me_

Willy: _aight b there in 5_

Dick: _WHAT really?????_

Willy: _yeah be ready_

Dick: _fuckk yesss_

**My light>>My love**

_(4:55 p.m.)_

My light: _if you buy me some fast food I'll suck your goddamn dick._

My love: _asddfghhjjllljtdaadfyjk somehow I dont think Ben would appriciate that_

My light: _he'd understand_

My love: _ill buy u some food but plz dont go anywhere near my dick_

My light: _!!!!_

My love: _why arent you hanging out w Ben?_

My light: _He's busy :(_

My love: _be on the look out for bills car lol_

My light: _why bills?_

My love: _I might have asked him to pick me up for food lmao_

My light: _hhaahaha how r we the same person_

My love: _spidermanmanpointingmeme.jpgep_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(5:23 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _Mike, Bill was acting wierd as hell today_

Mooke: _how so?_

Kasbrwak: _asking me all kinds of questions, like he was almost interrogating me_

Mooke: _about what?_

Kasbrwak: _crushes_

Mooke: _???_

Kasbrwak: _you dont think he.._

Mooke: _no bills fucking oblivious_

Kasbrwak: _but he significantly waited for rich to leave before he said anything_

Mooke: _I'm sure it was nothing_

Mooke: _or __maybe he was hitting on u_

Kasbrwak: _asdfgghjk yeah I dont think so_

Kasbrwak: _I guess im just paranoid_

Mooke: _probably you literally said the same thing about bev not to long ago_

Kasbrwak: _yeah ik but she also was acting wierd_

Mooke: _oookkkay Eddie_

Kasbrwak: _I'm serious Mike_!

Mooke: _I'm sorry eddie but im sure its nothing_

Kasbrwak: _yeah your right_

**Losers club**

_(5:56 p.m.)_

Candy cane: _asdfghjk guyys_

Candy cane: _im riding with bill and rich and we stopped at this stop sign and were stopped for approx 4 seconds and this bitch honked_

Candy cane: _so richie legitimately opened the door and stuck his head out to look at the guy_

Ben handsome: _sksksksksk_

Moo: _what did the guy do??_

Dickie toes: _he wouldnt make eye contact with me and whipped around us lmaooo_

Ed-die: _why didnt you just use the window?_

Dickie toes: _bills car window wont roll up or dowm anymore_

Ed-die: _that doesnt suprise me_

Candy cane: _Bill says to stop trash talking his car_

Ed-die: _never_

Stab: _Richie, you're going to get yourself killed one of these days._

Dickie toes: _bitch i__m immortal_

  
  


**Eds>>Rich**

_(12:45 a.m.)_

Eds: _hey are you up?_

Rich: _of course I am, why are you up?_

Eds: _I just can't sleep tonight_

Rich: _anything bothering you?_

Eds: _besides the usual? I mean I guess its really bothering me that ma's been giving me the silent treatment all week. _

Eds: _I guess Im just so used to caving in first. I used to try so hard to make her happy with me. _

Eds: _the house is just so empty feeling now_

Eds: _sometimes i feel awful when I can't stand being around her tho, like thats my mom and i shouldnt feel that way_

Rich: _its not your fault you feel that way its hers. You dont deserve the shit she puts u through_

Eds: _thank you richie do you think i could call you? _

Rich: _of course you can_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's secret snowflake bc stans Jewish
> 
> Hope y'all are having better luck than me this December!


	28. Chapter 28

**Losers club**

_(7:22 a.m.)_

Ben handsome: _good morning!! Are you guys ready for winter break?? Cause I am!!_

Moo: _yes! Only a few more days!!_

Stab: _Why are you guys yelling so early?_

Ben handsome: _oop sorry stan_

Moo: _lmao_

Dickie toes: _bitch it can't come soon enough im tired_

Billiam: _that's a whole ass mood_

Ben handsome: _can you believe we will only hve one more semester when we get back_

Ed-die: _dont even tlk to me about it, im low key panicing about everything i still need to do _

Ben Handsome: _oop sorry eddie_

Stab: _Eddie you're fine. I know very well that you're good because you've done everything that I've done. _

Ed-die: _yeah I know im just stressed_

Dickie toes: _ur always stressed tho_

Ed-die: _beep beep bitch_

Billiam: _dont freak out! Be happy! Were free! Well except collage :(_

Candy cane: _yeah! Besides we still got forever to go!_

Ed-die: _yeah okay_

Dickie toes: _let's focus instead on how hard were gonna party over this break hellll yes!_

Ben handsome: _lol yeah lets try to have a lot of fun!_

Candy cane: _fuck yeah, thats the spirit_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

(8:12 a.m.)

Mooke: _so I gotta ask, who did you get for secret snowflake??_

Kasbrwak: _um do you not know what secret means Mikey boy?_

Mooke: _come on Eddie! _

Kasbrwak: _nope_

Mooke: _fine but can you help me, I got richie but I dont know what to get him in all honesty_

Kasbrwak: _oh shit really? _

Kasbrwak: _well just go into a store and buy the ugliest clothes you see and he will be overjoyed tbh_

Kasbrwak: _oh and you could pick him up some wierd/cool stickers cause im getting him a skateboard cause he wont shut up about wanting to learn how to skate_

Mooke: _oh wow, I'm guessing your gonna get him a helmet too?_

Kasbrwak: _you know me well_

Kasbrwak: _I may or may not have seen a good set for sale that ive had my eyes on_

Mooke: _Okay so ugly clothes and stickers I can do that thanks Eddie_

Kasbrwak: _your welcome_

**Benny>>Bevvy**

_(9:02 a.m.)_

Benny: _just wanted to say in case i forgot to this morning that you look amazing today, just like every other day :)_

Bevvy: _*gasp* __I do? Why you dont look half bad yourself ;)_

Benny: _aw shucks_

Bevvy: _but seriously thank you Ben! You're so sweet to me and I love you!_

Benny: _I love you too! See you in a bit!_

**Billy boy>>Baby boy**

_(11:21 a.m.)_

Billy boy: _hey who'd you get?? For secret snowflake? _

Baby boy: _why??_

Billy boy: _I got bev and I have no idea what to get her, im trying to switch_

Baby boy: _well sorry, ive got mike and I actually want to keep it lol_

Billy boy: _shit, on to the next one lol_

Baby boy: _did you try Ben?_

Billy boy: _yeah, he said no right away even before I said I had bev _

Baby boy: _oh and mike has got his gift figured out too_

Baby boy: _try rich, he knows bev very well_

Billy boy: _Oh yeah y didn't I ask him first lol_

**Willy>>Dick**

_(11:26 a.m.)_

Willy: _please tell me you wanna switch secret snowflakes_

Dick: _depends, who do u have?_

Willy: _bev_

Dick: _fuck yea I'll switch I have Stan_

Willy: _good! I can definatly find something for Stan easily!_

Dick: _same for bev_

Dick: _nice doing business with ya_

**Taogf**

_(12:21 p.m.)_

B-b-bitch: _damn only 3 more days til winter break and our plan hasn't worked well so far :(_

Red: _yeah we're kinda horrible at this_

Red: _sigh_

B-b-bitch: _ive been dropping hints about crushes and all that's happened is eddie asking me if I was hitting on him_

Red: _LMAO you are horrible at this hahaha_

B-b-bitch: _your no better!_

Red: _you guys are both working today right?_

B-b-bitch: _yeah?_

Red: _maybe you should be a bit more blunt today? Like ask if he likes one of us_

B-b-bitch: _yeah maybe that would work, being subtle hasn't done much_

Red: _tru_

_e_

**Losers club**

_(2:25 p.m.)_

Ben handsome: _ugh I hate being a library aide at the end of the year_

Ben handsome: _why do people wait to return their books until last minute??_

Ben handsome: _we had someone come in that had 10 dollars late charge?? Like how?_

Candy cane: _my poor bby :(_

Billiam: _damnnn_

Stab: _I hate people. Everytime I put one book up there's three more to do._

Dickie toes: _lmao sounds like that sucks _

Ed-die: _welp I'm just watching youtube vids cause theres nothing to study haha_

Billiam: _yeah we just have some useless "activity sheets" _

Billiam: _richies been drawing some pretty nsfw doodles on the back lmao_

Moo: _are they good?_

Billiam: _they're better than you would expect tbh_

Candy cane: _I wanna see °°_

Dickie toes: _only when im finished lol_

_(2:48 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _lotsofdoodlesofdicks.jpeg_

Dickie toes: _my masterpiece *kisses fingers*_

Candy cane: _10/10 a true piece of art_

Ed-die: _bitch _

Ed-die: _theres like 100 of them_

Dickie toes: _actually theres exactly 69 of them_

Candy cane: _OMFG I'm dead_

Ed-die: _Okay that actually made me laugh_

Moo: _lmaooo_

**Mikey moo>>Pumpkin**

_(3:25 p.m.)_

Mikey moo: _want me to get anything in town before heading over?_

Pumpkin: _nope, just hurry over! _

Mikey moo: _Okay be there soon!_

**Taogf**

_(6:38 p.m.)_

Red: _soo? How'd work go?_

B-b-bitch: _nothing. He's either extremely hard to crack or he actually doesnt have a crush on richie_

Red: _so he's just hard to crack then _

B-b-bitch: _apparently_

Red: _sighhhh_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(6:43 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _okay 911 mayday mayday I have a mcfuckin problem_

Kasbrwak: _theres no way in hell that bill doesnt know about my crush_

Mooke: _???_

Mooke: _what happened??_

Kasbrwak: _he literally asked me today if I had a crush on one of the losers_

Kasbrwak: _and when I said no he told me "eddie its okay if you do, no oes gonna judge you" like what???_

Mooke: _Okay that is weird, I will admit_

Mooke: _but look Eddie, everything is okay. Dont freak out_

Kasbrwak: _im trying not to _

Mooke: _even if he expects, he must not know for sure bc he would have just confronted you_

Kasbrwak: _Okay thats true_

Mooke: _just keep cool and act like you always do_

Kasbrwak: _Okay, thank you Mike_

Mooke: _no prob_

**Mike>>Billy**

_(6:57 p.m.)_

Mike: _okay how did you find out?_

Billy: _about??_

Mike: _you know what about_

Billy: _I really don't?_

Mike: _eddie told me you were grilling him about crushes today_

Mike: _like you know something that you shouldnt know_

Billy: _do you know something?_

Mike: _do you?? _

Mike: _cause your usually oblivious when it comes to this stuff_

Billy: _why does everyone say that???_

Mike: _so you know about it?_

Billy: _oh shit you know about it too??_

Mike: _yes but how do you know??_

Billy: _were talking about the same two people right?_

Mike: _eddie and richie, yes?_

Billy: _Yes! but how do you know???_

Mike: _i was told! How do you know?_

Billy: _I was told!!_

Billy:_ but he said only me, Stan, and bev knew_

Billy: _so when did he tell you??_

Mike: _Wait_

Mike: _what???_

Mike: _Eddie only told me?_

Billy: _WHAT_

Mike: _thats what he said??_

Billy: _you said eddie told you? _

Mike: _yeah? _

Billy: _eddie didnt tell me_

Mike: _???_

Billy: _Richie told me_

Billy: _about his crush on eddie_

Mike: _Omg oh fuck_

Billy: _holy shit holy shit _

Mike: _so this means they both like each other?!?!_

Billy: _hold the fucking phone_

**Talking about our gay friends**

_(6:08 p.m.)_

B-b-bitch: _beverly holy fuck_

Red: _What???_

**B-b-bitch added Mike to the group**

B-b-bitch: _Mike tell her what you told me!_

Mike: _what? What chat is this?_

B-b-bitch: _its mine and bevs group chat where we "Talk About Our Gay Friends"_

Red: _Mike?? Bill? Whats going on?_

Mike: _I don't want to tell anyone bill_

B-b-bitch: _just tell her, she knows what i know_

Red: _someone better tell me whats up!_

Mike: _Okay okay fine_

Mike: _eddie has a crush on richie_

Red: WHAT

Red: _he does?! How do you know? Are you absolutely sure_

Mike: _yes I'm sure bc eddie told me_

Red: _WHAT_

Red: _how long have you known??_

Mike: _for about 3 years_

Red: _!!!!!!_

Red: _what the fuck!? He told you? Me, Bill and stan have been trying to get him to say something for the longest fucking time and you knew_

B-b-bitch: _yeah ikr_

Mike: _he told me that it was easier to tell me bc I hadnt know them for as long as the others have and he felt that he could trust me _

Mike: _of course now I feel like shit bc I told people :(_

Billy: _I mean techinaly it was a misunderstanding_

Red: _hey wait we're missing someone_

Red: _sorry mike_

**Red added Stan to the group**

Red: _hey Stan welcome to this shit show_

™

Red: _and holy fuck have we got news_

Stan: _What? I really don't have time to be in another group chat._

Red: _make time its important_

Red: _Mike_

Stan: _Mike?_

Mike: _Eddie has a crush on Richie_

Stan: _Holy fuck. You're serious?_

Mike: _yeah he told me_

Stan: _Of course he told you. That makes so much sense in all honesty._

Red: _assdfgghjj right? _

Stan: _How long?_

Mike: _3 years_

Stan: _They've both been crushing on each other this entire time? Those idiots._

Mike: _apparently_

Mike: _so what now?_

B-b-bitch: _well I dont know about you guys but i think we need to stage an intervention _

Red: _or we could just pull some background strings and see if we can't make them confess on their own?_

Stan:_ I would say we should let them figure it out on their own, but that's clearly not working. But also I don't want to meddle, I'd rather just be upfront about it._

Mike: _I agree with Stan_

Red: _Okay okay I understand just give me and Bill a chance to get them to do it on their own _

Stan: _Okay I'll give you one chance but if it doesn't work out well, we're going to do it me and Mike's way._

Red: _deal_.

Stan: _Okay, now that it's settled._

**Stan removed himself from the chat**

B-b-bitch: _skksksks alright then_

Red: _Mike? You okay with this_

Mike: _I guess. I just hate keeping this from Eddie. And i still kinda feel bad for letting it slip tbh he trusted me not to say anything_

B-b-bitch: _well like I said before it was kinda a misunderstanding_

Mike: _yeah I guess_

Mike: _I'm also going to go, I dont want to risk eddie seeing this somehow _

Red: _alright mike, and I promise eddie wont be mad when he and richie finally confess to one another lol_

Mike: _yeah I guess thats true haha_

**Mike removed himself from the chat**

B-b-bitch: _then there were 2_

Red: _dun dun dun_

B-b-bitch: _I can't believe what just happened honestly_

Red: _haha ikr_

Red: _now we gotta find out how to get them to confess_

B-b-bitch: _we will make some plans tomorrow! You busy tomorrow after school?_

Red: _nope im free to plot lol_

B-b-bitch: _hell ye_

_a_

**Losers club**

_(8:45 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _why am I getting acne under my chin??? like wtf_

Stab: _Drink water._

Dickie toes: _uh no thank you I'll survive on my soda_

Stab: _Then dont compain about your acne._

Candy corn: _I can bring you some fashwash to use_

Dickie toes: _will it help?_

Candy corn: _yeah just use it before bed and when u wake up _

Dickie toes: _how will i remember that lol_

Candy corn: _just use it whenever you brush your teeth_

Dickie toes: _once a week?_

Ed-die: _ew what the actual fuck richie?!?!?!_

Candy corn: _gross_

Stab: _You guys are suprised?_

Dickie toes: _calm down I brush my teeth daily it was a joke_

Ed-die: _still gross you need to be brushing at least 3 times a day_

Dickie toes: _but thats so many_

Candy corn: _just brush your teeth and wash your face bitch_

Dickie toes: _ok ok_

Stab: _And it wouldn't kill you to drink some water._

Ed-die: _pffffffff_

Dickie toes: _B¬(_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so excited for this chapter! 
> 
> I now have the end in sight and have already basically wrote the next 4 chapters after this!!
> 
> And once again thank you guys for the comments and kudos, it really helps to keep me motivated!
> 
> And finally, Happy new years!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Losers club**

_(6:34 a.m.)_

Moo: _only 2 more days guys wooo_

Stab: _I don't know why we even go these last few days. None of the teachers are giving out work. All I did yesterday was read my book._

Moo:_I dont know either lol_

Ben handsome: _good morning guys!_

Moo: _good morning!_

Stab: _Good morning Ben._

Ben handsome: _I hope today goes fast_

Moo: _hopefully it will_

_(7:02 a.m.)_

Billiam: _good morning guys_

Ben handsome: _are you just waking up??_

Billiam: _yeah georgie doesnt have school this week, Friday was his last day before break_

Dickie toes: _lucky bastard_

Stab: _Richie._

Dickie toes: _what??_

Billiam: _sksksksk_

Candy cane: _yo I'm so tired I'm not putting any damn make up on this morning y'all, im just gonna look like a hobo this morning_

Ben handsome: _beverly you look good with or without makeup_

Candy cane: _I know (thank u for the complement tho), but im also wearing my baggy sweatpants and that hoddie I stole from rich_

Dickie toes: _is it __my red one!? _

Candy cane: _maybe_

Dickie toes:_ ive been looking for that, stop stealing my clothes Beverly_

Candy cane: _no_

Dickie toes: _imma start stealing yours just fucking watch_

Billiam: _please don't_

Billiam: _I dont wanna see that_

Ed-die: _god why is my phone blowing up this earpy_

Billiam: earpy

Candy cane_: earpy_

Ed-die: _shuddap_

Dickie toes: _EDS_

Dickie toes: _im omw now_

Ed-die: _ugh I guess I need to get up then :(_

**Mike>>Stan**

_(7:22 a.m.)_

Mike: _you got anything assigned this morning?_

Stan: _Nope, just watching random "educational" videos._

Stan: _Why?_

Mike: _mind if I ask you a few questions about the richie/eddie thing_

Stan:_ I should've seen this coming._

Stan: _Also I don't mind. _

Mike: _how long have you known about richie liking Eddie?_

Stan: _Since we were twelve, I guessed it about two weeks after Rchie realized that he had feelings for Eddie._

Mike: _holy shit_

Stan: _How about you?_

Mike: _ive known since freshman year, but eddie said hes known since he was around 13_

Stan: _So these idiots have really liked each other for this long._

Mike: _apparently_

Stan: _I have a really bad feeling about letting Bill and Bev "pulling strings" if i'm being honest._

Mike: _Yeah i do too_

Mike: _I dont know how to stop them tho_

Stan: _We can't. But if this doesn't work out, were going to have to do something._

Mike: _yeah_

**Mikey moo>>Pumpkin**

_(9:22 a.m.)_

Mikey moo: _so I was thinking that I might tell my friends about us today_

Mikey moo: _what do you think?_

Pumpkin: _I think that if you're ready that it would be great_

Pumpkin: _I hate sneaking around_

Mikey moo: _yeah me too_

Mikey moo: _and I think they all know now_ _that your not who they remembered you as_

Pumpkin: _yeah I'd hope so_

Pumpkin: _im so glad that you gave me a chance to prove that <3_

Mikey moo: _me too <_

_3_

**Losers club**

_(9:32 a.m.)_

Candy cane: _im so fucking glad I wore this hoodie bc its cold as balls in this classroom_

Candy cane: _like it has to be 60 degrees in here_

Stab: _For once she's not being dramatic its cold as hell in here._

Candy cane: _thank you for agreeing_

Billiam: _did you bring a jacket stan?_

Stab: _T__hankfully I brought a sweater. Its still cold as hell though._

Dickie toes: _that sucks_

Dickie toes: _and that reminds me, i__ want my jacket back at the end of the day bev_

Candy cane: _what? Noooooo_

Dickie toes: _thats one of my favorites and you know it Beverly_

Candy cane: _but it comfy :(_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(10:22 a.m.)_

Mooke: _im pretty sure im telling everyone about me and greta today_

Kasbrwak: _!! Good! _

Mooke: _yeah I think it'll feel good to finally get it off my chest you know_

Kasbrwak: _yeah it definatly will feel better lol_

Kasbrwak: _and you won't jmhave to worry about anyone spotting u like i did_

Mooke: _im still just worried about what everyone will think. I dont want them mad at me you know_

Kasbrwak: _I promise you that no one will be mad at you. Theyre gonna be shocked and maybe feel bad that you kept it from them, but no one will be mad._

Mooke: _Okay, I trust you Eddie. I'm just nervous i guess_

Kasbrwak: _and im gonna be here for you and I'll be there when you tell everyone_

Mooke: _I honestly was thinking about just dropping it into the group chat_

Kasbrwak: _if thats what you want to do, then I'll help however I can_

Mooke: _thank you so much Eddie, for being supportive_

Kasbrwak: _of course! You do nothing but support me id be kinda shitty if i dodnt return the favor every once in awhile lol_

Mooke: _oh also I picked up this ugly ass tracksuit yesterday for richies gift, what do you think?_

Mooke: _tracksuit.jpeg_

Kasbrwak: _thats so fucking ugly, its perfect. Richies going to love it mike_

Mooke: _thank god_

**Losers club**

_(2:22 p.m.)_

Billiam: _where tf are u rich?_

Stab: _Bothering me and Ben._

Billiam: _of course_

Dickie toes: _sorry billy_

Ben handsome: _He's hiding behind the library desk lol_

Dickie toes: _you should feel privileged to hang out with me_

Ed-die: _lmao he tried to come into study hall and got immediately rejected_

Billiam: _serves him right_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(4:45 p.m.)_

Mooke: _Okay im bout to do it_

Kasbrwak: _Okay okay im right here_

Kasbrwak: _what are you going to say?_

Mooke: _im gonna say it then unadd myself, can you add me back once you see that theyre not super mad please_

Kasbrwak: _yeah of course_

Mooke: _Okay thank you_

Mooke: _here goes nothing_

**Losers club**

_(4:56 p.m.)_

Moo: _okay guys I have something kinda important to tell everyone. _

Moo: _id do it in person but I'm honestly scared of how you all will react so im sorry in advance_

Moo: _I've been dating greta_

**Moo removed himself from the group**

Candy cane: _WHAT??!!_

Candy cane: _what the actual fuck_

Billiam: _????_

Ben handsome: _im confused_

Dickie toes: _wow mikes been getttin it in secret_

Stab: _What's the big deal?_

Candy cane: _its greta!_

Stab: _So? Didn't you two work something out?_

Candy cane: _yeahh we did but... Why didnt he just tell us?? Like how long has it been going on?_

Candy cane: _Are you not surprised?_

Stab: _I already thought that they might have been dating, this just confirms it._

Candy cane: _what?!_

Ed-die: _theyve been dating for 5__ months. He didnt say anything bc he thought we would "hate him"_

Candy cane: _5 whole months? What??_

Dickie toes: you know??? How long???

Ed-die: _a month or so. I caught them together in town_

Dickie toes: _and you didnt say anything?!_

Ed-die:_ he asked me not to!_

Ben handsome: _why would he think that we'd hate him_

Ed-die: _because we didnt like greta_

Billiam: _but we would never hate him!_

Ed-die: _you guys need to tell him that then has been worried sick about it_

Ben handsome: _someone add him back so we can tell him!_

Ed-die: _wait before we do is anyone mad at him? Bev?_

Candy cane: _no im not mad just suprised and maybe a little hurt he felt that he couldnt tell us._

Ed-die: _yeah thats how I felt too. Everyone else good?_

Dickie toes_: yeah I dont care who he's been dicking down_

Stab: _Beep beep rich, but I also don't care._

Billiam: _im good_

Ben handsome: _I dont care! _

Ed-die: _okay then hold on_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(4:12 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _Mike? Hey no ones mad okay so I'm going to add u back_

Kasbrwak: _is that okay?_

Mooke: _your sure??_

Kasbrwak: _yes_

Mooke: _okay you can add me back then_

**Losers club**

_(4:16 p.m.)_

**Ed-die added Mike to the group**

Mike: _hey guys_

Billiam: _mike I could never hate you!! _

Ben handsome: _yeah me either. I dont care who u date_

Dickie toes: _im only mad that ur gettin some and im not! _

Dickie toes: _but seriously ur impossible to hate Mikey _

Stab: _Same, as long as your happy I am Mike._

Candy cane: _Mike im so sorry I ever gave the impression I would be mad at you for so ething like this. Even if me and greta have a rocky relationship, if you trust her enough to be in a relationship with her than I can deal. I love you mike._

Mike: _thank you guys so much for understanding and im so sorry i kept it from you guys for so long. I know its stupid but i was so afraid of losing you guys, I love you all so much._

Ed-die: _you will never lose us Mike. We're here to stay. I love you too_

Billiam: _^^^ same_

Ben handsome: _I wish i could give you a hug rn_

Stab: _Mike, I love you and nothing will change that._

Dickie toes: _i love you too buddy I'm tearing up a little_

Mike: _and i feel love in this chiles tonight_

Billiam: _thats it im omw to give you a hug are you at ur house_

Mike: _yes I am but u dont have too_

Billiam: _I know I want too_

Ben handsome: _damn it im coming too_

Candy cane: _someone get me I wanna come_

Stab: _Obviously im coming too._

Dickie toes: _me too, eds?_

Ed-die: _yes please_

Mike: _GuYs now im really crying :,)_

**Dickie toes changed Mike's name to Chiles**

Dickie toes:_ before I forget lmao_

Chiles: _Richie! Lmao_

**Mikey moo>>Pumpkin**

_(4:26 p.m.)_

Mikey moo: _everything went great, everyone is currently on their way to give me a hug apparently lol_

Pumpkin: _omg lmao im glad it went okay!! I was a little worried tbh_

Mikey moo: _yeah i was too_

Mikey moo: _I'll call you once they leave if thats okay_

Pumpkin: _of course! I'll talk to you then!_

**Beverly>>Greta**

_(6:04 p.m.)_

Beverly: _hey im sure that you know that mike told us today about you two being a couple and I just wanted to let you know that theres no hard feeling between us anymore_

Beverly:_ I know when you apologized to me i told you that it would take time and I realized today that I had basically forgiven you_

Beverly: _but also know that if you ever hurt mike, you will not like what i do to you_

Greta: _thank you for telling me that Beverly. I'm so glad to hear it. And dont worry i never plan on hurting Mike, hes one of the best things to happen to me._

Beverly: _good lol im glad you two are happy_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(6:37 p.m.)_

Kasbrwak: _not to say I told you so but_

Kasbrwak: _but i totally told you so_

Mooke: _that you did im glad u were right_

Mooke: _thank u for giving me the courage to tell them the truth_

Kasbrwak: _your welcome mike_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! More big reveals this chapter 
> 
> Next chapter is finally a (very late sorry :/) Christmas chapter haha


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the (really late) christmas chapter lol

**Losers club**

_(8:22 a.m.)_

Chiles: _good morning and_ _happy losersmas!! How is everyone??_

Ben handsome: _happy losersmas! I'm doing great this morning how are you Mike?_

Chiles: _im good!!_

Ed-die: _good morning!! Happy losersmas!!_

_(9:46 a.m.)_

Stab: _G__ood morning, happy losersmas._

Chiles: _wow Stan, sleeping in?_

Stab: S_hut it._

Billiam: _happy losersmas!!_

Candy cane: _oh hey everyone happy losersmas!_

Candy cane: _what time will I be seeing everyone today?_

Ben handsome: _you'll see me in a few minutes tbh_

Candy cane: _yay!_

Billiam: _I'll be over in a few hours i think_

Stab: _I can come whenever you want me to._

Candy cane: _can everyone make it by noon then?_

Chiles: _yeah i definatly can_

Ed-die: _yeah I can ill just have to wake richie up first, hopefully his phones not on silent_

Stab_: I'll probably be there in an hour._

Candy cane: _Okay great!_

_(10:23 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _happy motherfucking losersmas!!! I love all you losers!_

Candy cane: _i love you too bitch_

Ed-die: _hurry up and get dressed and come get me_

Dickie toes: _hold up I gotta find my ugly christmas sweater first_

Ed-die: _):_

Dickie toes: _Okay I found it I'll be there soon_

Ed-die: (:

**Edboy>>Benboy**

_(10:31 a.m.)_

Edboy: _hey you think it would be okay if I came over today after were done exchanging presents? And maybe spend the night if that possible?_

Benboy: _yeah that would be fine, is everything okay though? Nothing else has happened right??_

Edboy: _nothing else has happened I just dont want to go home tonight, I guess I just need a break from her shit _

Benboy: _Okay I was just making sure_

Edboy: _can you maybe just not mention it to anyone else? If richie finds out he'll hover around me all day and I just dont feel like talking about all that shit today_

Benboy: _I promise I won't mention it_

Edboy: _thank you Ben_

Benboy: _anytime Eddie, like seriously anytime you need to stay over is fine. My mom loves you lol_

Edboy: _:)_

**Losers club**

_(10:35 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _dude what the fuck why is it not cold outside_

Dickie toes: _yesterday was Christmas _

Ben handsome: _yeah I know right, this feels wrong lol_

Ed-die: _im okay with it, I can wear shorts lol_

**Haha Richies gay**

_(10:38 a.m.)_

Dumbass: _oh no hes gonna wear shorts_

Queen: _lmaoo rich _

Silly Billy: haha wow

Grandpa: _You'll live._

Dumbass: _will I though?_

**Losers club**

_(12:02 p.m.)_

Candy cane: _presents.jpeg_

Candy cane: _look at all these presents!_

Stab: _I love how I can just look at this and guess which one Richie wrapped._

Dickie toes: _shut up I couldn't find wrapping paper_

Ed-die: _skksksks but newspaper richie?_

Dickie toes: _its paper ain't it_

Billiam: _I can tell which one is bevs too bc youre the only one that always uses a bag _

Candy cane: _wrapping is hard and I dont like it_

Candy cane: _not all of us can be pros like stan (it looks beautiful by the way)_

Stab: _Thanks, Bev_.

Candy cane: _ur welcome_

_(12:46 p.m.)_

Candy cane: _Okay everyone make your way into the living room, its present time!_

_(1:33 p.m.)_

Ben handsome: _wrappingpaperandtrashonfloor.jpeg_

Ben handsome: _rip to all the pretty presents_

**Bevvy>>Benny**

_(6:37 p.m)_

Bevvy: _thank you once again for my necklace, im never gonna take it off btw_

Benny: _your welcome! I'm glad you like it, I also love the jacket you got me, it means a lot that you took the time to put all these patches and stuff on there!_

Bevvy: _only the best for my man lol im glad you like it! It was so hard to keep it hidden from you while I was working on it lol_

Benny: _im glad I didnt accidentally__ see it because it was the perfect suprise_

Bevvy: _I love you! Call me later okay?_

Benny: _I love you too and I definatly will__!_

**Losers club**

_(8:56 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _im still tearing up because this completely makes up for last year_

Dickie toes: _Mike I love yiur present and i will never take it off and eds I fucking love this skateboard even if ive fallen on my ass about 20 times since I got it_

Dickie toes: _also it is now completely covered in those stickers you got me Mikey boy_

Chiles: _im so glad you like it, I tried to find the ugliest thing i could lol_

Ed-die: _I'm glad you like it rich!_

Billiam: _richiefallingonhisass.vid_

Billiam: _hopefully he dont die tho_

Ed-die: _richie i bought you a damn helmet for a reason wear it! _

Dickie toes: _it ruins my aesthetic tho_

Candy cane_: how about tomorrow I help you paint it a bright ass color or something_

Dickie toes: _yes!_

Ed-die: _you know being dead would also ruin ur aesthetic you bitch_

Dickie toes: _would it tho?_

Ed-die: _yes it fucking would._

Candy cane: _anyways just wait til I start doing these tarot reading bitch imma be helping all of y'all_

Dickie toes: _ahem_

Candy cane: _thank you rich :)_

Dickie toes: _ur welcome :P_

Billiam: _haha he did better than i would have, I originally had ur name _

Candy cane: _oh shit yeah you woulda got me a boring book like stan_

Stab: _That's because you have no taste. I do appreciate the book Bill._

Billiam: _im glad_

Candy cane: _I know where u live bitch_

Ben handsome: _also I will say thank you to stan for the journal and t shirt Stan, I love them_

Stab: _You're welcome Ben, i'm glad you like it._

Chiles: _I cant believe that you hid that you had me eddie lol i never guessed_

Ed-die: _haha yeah I was glad to get you because I knew I could find you a present_

Chiles: _and you did! I love it Eddie, now i can take photos of all of us!_

**Losers club**

_(12:54 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _ugh I went to lay down and now I'm wide awake _

Billiam: _bitch same hold on_

**Willy>>Dick**

_(1:04 a.m.)_

Willy_: I dont want Stan to yell at us lmao_

Willy: _what's up?_

Dick: _nothing really I just can't sleep hbu?_

Willy: _same_

Willy: _it sure was nice of Eddie to get you a skate board lol_

Dick: _yeah I know, I almost cried when I opened it. I was expecting something small since it was an "extra" gift so it surprised me_

Willy: _yeah I could tell you looked like you could cried_

Willy: I _think bev got a video of you squeezing the life outta poor eddie lmao_

Dick: _haha yeah, it was a very emotional moment _

Willy: _I think I enjoyed our losersmas better than my family Christmas if I'm gonna be honest_

Dick: _same I love all y'all so much_

Willy: _:) _

Dick: _mind if I call you?_

Willy: _nah go ahead_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret snowflake presents exchanged:
> 
> -Eddie got Mike a Polaroid camera
> 
> -Mike got Richie a tracksuit set and some stickers
> 
> -Bev got Eddie a blue jean jacket with some cool patches on it
> 
> -Bill got Stan some books including a Huge bird watching book
> 
> -Ben got Bill some nice hardcover notebooks and a pen set for writing
> 
> -Stan got Ben a journal and a nice t shirt
> 
> -Richie got Bev a tarot card set


	31. Chapter 31

**Losers club**

_(3:32 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _when are you losers getting here? I'm fucking bored_

Billiam: _I'll be there soon hold ur horses_

Chiles: _give me like hlf and hour _

Ben handsome: _me and bev will be there before too long_

Stab: _I love how you're acting like me and Eddie are apparently not good enough._

Ed-die: _yeah ya bitch_

Dickie toes: _you guys keep puttting it on boring ass youtube videos_

Billiam: _lmao like what?_

Dickie toes: _right now were literally watching someone makeover their room kill me_

Candy cane: _hey those are really enjoyable to me_

Billiam: _yeah bc your living through them cause your rooms a wreak lmao_

Candy cane: _shut the fuck up_

Dickie toes: _ughhhhh_

Ed-die: _rich just come here and shut up_

Dickie toes: _fine :[_

Billiam: _im leaving now_

Dickie toes: _thank God_

Ed-die: _im gonna fucking kick you_

**Taogf**

_(4:02 p.m.)_

Red: _Okay I know that this week has been one disaster after the next but maybe tonight will go as planned_

B-b-bitch: _Beverly nooo u just jinxed us_

Red: _shut up no i didn't_

B-b-bitch: _well if it dont work it's ur fault_

Red: _are you already there?_

B-b-bitch: _yeah im here_

Red: _Okay so are you gonna tell richie that eddie has a crush?_

B-b-bitch: _not right now bc we're all watching youtube vids _

B-b-bitch: _imma wait til hes alone_

Red: _oh okay that makes sense_

B-b-bitch: _and you've got the bottle for truth or dare right?_

Red: _yep_

B-b-bitch: _Okay then lets do this I guess lol_

B-b-bitch: _I'll let you know when I tell him _

Red: _ok me and Ben will be there before too long_

**Willy>>Dick**

_(5:26 p.m.)_

Willy: _dude where are you I need to tell u something_

Dick: _I'm in the bathroom lmao whats up?_

Willy: _well I was gonna tell you in person but_

Dick: _just tell me Billy boy_

Willy: _eddie told me he has a crush and I definatly think its on you. You should make a move tonight!_

Dick: _he told you he has a crush? When?_

Willy: _the other day when we were leaving work, he wouldnt tell me who_

Dick: _so it could be anyone then_

Willy: _no im telling you that its on you, like I know it is_

Dick: _you dont know that though_

Willy: _just trust me rich_

Dick: _ok_

Willy: _richie_

**Taogf**

_(5:32 p.m.)_

B-b-bitch: _Okay I told him_

Red: _Okay how'd it go_

B-b-bitch: _billandrichtextscreenshot.jpeg_

Red: _shit he might not believe its on him_

Red: _hopefully he'll get enough courage to at least ask eddie about it_

B-b-bitch: _yeah I hope so_

**Stan the man>>Big Bill**

_(6:12 p.m.)_

Stan the man: _Why is Richie moping around?_

Big Bill: _shit is he really??_

Stan the man: _Yes, he went from being in a great mood to looking like a kicked puppy. What happened?_

Big Bill: _I may have told him that eddie told me he had a crush on someone and said I thought he was talking about rich_

Stan he man: _Bill. You know Richie, he's not going to believe that it's him. Now he's walking around thinking Eddie likes some other guy. What the fuck._

Big Bill: _im sorry i didnt think he'd take it that way i swear_

Stan the man: _What was the rest of the plan?_

Big Bill: _later on we were gonna play truth or dare and dare rich and ed to go into the closet for 10 minutes, hoping that rich would mention the crush thing_

Stan the man: _Sigh. Okay, I don't think thats a good idea but go for it I guess. _

Big Bill: _oh come on Stan be supportive_

Stan the man: _That is me being supportive._

**Taogf**

_(6:20 p.m.)_

B-b-bitch: _fuck we messed up now richies upset_

Red: _fuck_

B-b-bitch: _also stan knows the plan and is mildly dissapointed in us_

Red: _FUCK_

Red: _now what?_

B-b-bitch: _lets just go along with the plan I guess_

Red: _alrighty_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(7:45 p.m.)_

_Kasbrwak: _ _have you noticed how quiet rich is being? Hes barely talking and everytime i get close to him he goes somewhere else??_

_Mooke: _ _ive noticed him being quiet but i didnt see anything out of the ordinary happen? Maybe hes feeling bad or something?_

_Kasbrwak: _ _yeah its just weird cause like an hour or so ago he was acting just fine_

_Mooke: _ _yeah maybe he'll get bck to feeling better soon then_

_Kasbrwak: _ _i hope so :(_

_ **Mike>>Bev** _

_(7:51 p.m.)_

Mike: _is something up with rich, eddies worried about him. Says hes acting wierd._

Bev: _fuck_

Bev: _bill told him eddie has a crush and told him that he thinks its on rich but rich wont believe him and is now upset_

Mike: _damn guys this is why meddling is bad_

Bev: _yeah I know we fucked up but were trying to fix it !_

Mike: _well please do it fast_

Bev: _im trying!_

**Taogf**

_(7:55 p.m.)_

Red: _fuck now mike knows and is also disappointed _

B-b-bitch: _nooo how did he find out_

Red: _he texted me cause Eddie noticed richie acting wierd _

B-b-bitch: _fml_

Red:_ I hope we can fix this_

**Kasbrwak>>Mooke**

_(9:46 p.m)_

_Kasbrwak: _ _well that was the most akward 10 mins of my life. Rich just sat there and didnt say much of anything_ _._

_Mooke: oh wow, thats odd_

_Kasbrwak: I asked him what was wrong but all he said was he wasnt feeling good and that he might be getting sick so I should stay away??_

_Mooke: _ _see? Maybe he is just feeling bad, hes always going outside it short sleeves and shit. He could really just feel sick_

_Kasbrwak: _ _I don't know Mike, ive seen richie sick and he doesnt act like this. Usually he wants attention _

_Kasbrwak: _ _im about to go to sleep, in the living room cause rich said not to sleep in his bed because "germs"_

_Mooke: _ _Okay eddie im sorry_

** _Mike>>Bev_ **

_(9:49 p.m.)_

Mike: _and now eddie is upset :(_

Bev: _goddamnit I'm so sorry this whole plan has turned out horrible_

Bev:_ I promise me and Bill are gonna fix this_

Mike: _I hope so, I'll do my best to help as __wel__l_

**Taogf**

_(9:57 p.m.)_

Red: _Okay we fucked up :(_

B-b-bitch: _yeah i know we really are bad at this shit_

Red: _lets just try to salvage the situation the best we can_

B-b-bitch: _im gonna tr__y_

**Mike>>Stan**

_(10:02 p.m.)_

Mike: _Okay I think its time for our plan bc Bill and bev arent doing anything but making it worse at this point_

Stan:_ I agree. If this isnt better soon we need to do it._

Stan: _I say we give it a week at most and if they aren't together we go ahead and do it._

Mike: _agreed_

Stan: _And on that note im going to sleep, goodnight Mike._

Mike: _goodnight__!_

**My love>>My light**

_(10:22 p.m.)_

My love: _can you please sleep in my bed tonight? Im not feeling good_

My light: _yeah ill be there soon, just gottta let ben know!_

My love: _Okay thank you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're trying their best guys
> 
> Also sorry for this lol


	32. Chapter 32

**Bench (Ben)>>Ranch (Richie)**

_(10:55 a.m.)_

Bench: _hey rich, you up?_

Ranch: _yepp I am sadly at work so i am up_

Ranch: _whats up?_

Bench: _well im at the library this morning_

Ranch: _oh yeah for ur part time thingy_

Ranch: _hows that going?_

Bench: _its going real good!_

Bench: _anyways __this girl named Sandy says that she knows you and wanted your number, I was just checking to see if you'd be okay with that?_

Ranch: _oh yeah! I know sandy_

Ranch: _we had a class together last year, go ahead and give it to her!_

Bench: _Okay i will!_

**Sandy>>Richie**

_(11:02 a.m.)_

Sandy: _hey rich! This is Sandy from history last year, you still remember me?_

Richie: _ofc I do! How could i forget ya? You were the only one that kept me sane in that boring ass class_

Sandy: _im glad! I always meant to get ur number, bc you were so fun to hang out with my my (now ex) boyfriend woulda freaked if he saw a boy texting me lol_

Richie: _well then im glad you dumped his ass i hate shit like that_

Sandy: _yeah im glad too lol I just hate that it took so long to do, I broke up with him only 2 weeks ago_

Richie: _oh damn that mustve been rough, you doing okay_

Sandy: _yeah im doing better than ever actually!_

Sandy: _to be honest I was actually wanting to ask you a question_

Richie: _Okay shoot it off at me baby_

Sandy: _do you think we could actually go out sometime, like a date? Youre really cute and fun and in all honesty, I think we could have alot of fun together_

Sandy: _unless your with someone? I know last year you had said you were crushin real hard on someone, cause if you dont want to id be glad with just being friends_

Richie_: im still single! And you know what that sounds like a lot of fun! What day were you thinking?_

Sandy: _this Friday okay?_

Richie: _yepp thats good with me!_

Sandy: _Okay! Ill text you later with details okay?_

Richie: _yeah ill be here!_

**Losers club**

_(12:35 p.m)_

Candy cane: _good morning everyone_

Stab: _M__orning?_

Candy cane: _its morning to me bitch_

Stab: _Okay that's fair._

Chiles: _haha wow_

Chiles: _what are you guys up to today?_

Stab: _Nothing, really, just sitting around watching youtube right now._

Candy cane: _same but I'm still curled up in bed_

Stab: _What about you Mike?_

Chiles: _Gotta date in a bit but after that I got nothin_

Ben handsome: _im at the library til later on today_

Candy cane: _I know :(_

Candy cane: _im lonely:((_

Ben handsome: _im sorry baby :(((_

Dickie toes: _y'all stop being gross on the main chat eww_

Candy cane: _shut the fuck_

Dickie toes: _I wish I was in my bed rn _

Ed-die: _I am in mine rn and have no plans whatsoever to leave_

Dickie toes: _that sounds amazing rn im jello_

Ben handsome: _what flavor?_

Dickie toes: _strawberry_

Stab: _Lime._

_B_en handskme: _sksksk_

Dickie toes: _wack.jpeg_

**Sandy>>Richie**

_(2:40 p.m.)_

Sandy: _Okay, do you think you could meet me at the mall at like 3 Friday?_

Richie: _yes ma'am I can_

Sandy: _lmao okay I thought we could get some food and watch a movie or something?_

Richie: _yeah that sounds fun to me _

Sandy: _yay!_

Richie: _B¬)_

Sandy: _8>)_

**Haha Richie's gay**

_(3:00 p.m.)_

Dumbass: _I have something to tell y'all but first let me change this group chat name so im not completely disrespecting it lmao_

Queen: _???_

**Dumbass changed the group name to Haha Richie's bi**

Dumbass: _Okay thats better_

Queen: _Richie??? Whats going on we already know your bi_

Dumbass:_ i know but what you dont know is I have a date this Friday with this girl I had class with last semester_

Dumbass: _her name is Sandy and shes actually pretty great so theres that_

Queen: _what?!?!?_

Queen: _why??_

Dumbass: _bc she asked me _

Dumbass: _I mean why not?_

Queen: _but what about Eddie??_

Dumbass: _what about him??? I love him but he doesnt feel the same so why should I not try to be happy? Do you want me to be miserable ? _

Dumbass: _i thought that you would be supportive_

Queen: _I am but i mean this is just sudden_

Silly Billy: _richie what about what i told you?? _

Dumbass: _thats exactly why i said yes. Eds likes someone else, so im taking a chance_

Silly Billy: _why wont you just believe me when i tell you that he is talking about you_

Dumbass: _im not going to believe it until I hear it out if his mouth which is never going to happen_

Grandpa: _Guys stop. Richie, if this is what you want to do then go for it but don't do it just because you think Eddie likes someone else, okay?_

Dumbass: _okay I want to do it_

Silly Billy: _richie_

Dumbass: _look I can't deal with this right now_

**Dumbass unadded themselves from Haha Richie's bi**

Queen: _fuck fuck fuck FUCK_

Silly Billy: _how the fuck are we going to fix this????_

Grandpa: _You guys are not going to do shit. That's how. Just stop messing around with Richie's feelings. You should have never told him that to begin with. But, what's done is done so just stop messing around. I'll fix this._

Queen: _I never would've done anything to hurt richie on purpose and im not going to stop trying to help him now_

Grandpa: _Seriously Beverly, just don't try anything. Please. I'm going to figure out if I can do anything. But if this is what he wants don't try to stop him. Its not fair to Richie._

Queen: _fuck your right I gotta go apologize_

Silly Billy: _im sorry stan I never meant for all of this to happen feel terrible_

Grandpa: _I know you didnt want this to happen, but now that it did, you still need to face the consequences. You can start by not trying anything else and apologizing to him._

Silly Billy: _Okay I will_

**Stan>>Mike**

_(3:35 p.m.)_

Stan: _Hey Mike, we have a problem_.

Stan: _A pretty bad problem_.

Mike: _whats wrong??_

Stan: _Richie has a date this Friday with a girl he just started talking to. But the main reason hes going is because he still believes Eddie has a crush on some other guy._

Mike: _shit oh my god what are we going to do?_

Stan: _I think you should tell Eddie the truth._

Mike: _just tell him??_

Stan: _Yes. Just tell him straight foward that Richie likes him back and has for a long time. And tell him he has til Friday to do something about it because richies has agreed to go on a date with someone. Hell, I would even tell him about Bill and Bev's botched attempt at trying to help._

Mike: _why me? And why not just tell richie the truth??_

Stan: _Because out of all of us, Eddie will trust you the most. And at this point Richie won't believe us. Actually, I dont think he would believe that Eddie likes him if anyone tells him, besides Eddie himself._

Mike: _Okay I'll tell him. I can't promise that he will believe me but I'll try_

Stan: _Okay, good luck Mike. Please tell me how it goes_

_._

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(3:54 p.m.)_

Mooke: _Eddie are you where you can talk?_

Kasbrwak: _im in my room so yeah_

Mooke: _Okay im about to tell you something kinda heavy. Are you by yourself?_

Kasbrwak: _yes? Ma is downstairs though. Youre kinda freaking me out here_

Mooke: _Okay im sorry eddie_

Kasbrwak: _its okay just tell me_

Mooke: _Okay uh im just trying to find the best way to word this_

Mooke: _just dont intterupt me okay_

Kasbrwak: _Okay I wont just please spit it out_

Mooke: _Okay the other day when you told me about Bill hounding you about crushes I texted him about it to ask what he was doing_

Kasbrwak: _Mike!_

Mooke: _you promised you wouldnt interrupt_

Kasbrwak: _Okay sorry go on_

Mooke: _well he acted like he knew something about your crush but he was confused and ended up telling me that Richie had told him that he had a crush on you_

Mooke: _and then I found out that not only was Bill saying that but both beverly and Stan also told me that richie had told them this and talked about it with them quite a lot_

Mooke: _so what im saying to you is that I know for sure that richie likes you too and apparently has for some time._

Kasbrwak: _can I speak now?_

Mooke: _yeah, though there is a little bit more to this_

Kasbrwak: _youre sure that theyre telling the truth?_

Mooke: _yes 100 %_

Kasbrwak: _Okay I feel like my soul has left its body omg_

Kasbrwak: _what else is there? It's bad news isnt it cause of course it is, this is too good to be true_

Mooke: _its not great_

Kasbrwak: _well??_

Mooke: _Okay so bev and Bill have been trying to get you two to confess, that's why bills been pestering you, and he may have told richie that you had a crush on someone hoping rich would believe it might be on him nd talk to you_

Mooke: _thats why he wass been acting wierd. But also richie ,thinking that you liked someone else, agreed to go on a date this Friday. So you need to tell him how you feel before then._

Kasbrwak: _Okay thats a lot to take in. _

Kasbrwak: _im feeling a wierd mix of happy and anxious. Im of course happy that rich likes me but he has a date in 2 days?? Fuck mike_

Mooke: _I understand. I was going to wait to see if you guys worked it out or even just tell you in person but. After everything that's hppened recently I hd to go ahead and tell you this way and im sorry. _

Kasbrwak: _its okay Mike, I understand_

Mooke: _will you please tell him_

Kasbrwak: _I dont know right now. Im just a bit overwhelmed._

Mooke: _Eddie i know its alot but if richie does go on this date and it goes well he could get together with this person and I dont want you to miss this chance. If you both like each other then you two should be together or at least talk about it_

Kasbrwak: _yeah i know thank you for telling me, i just need a minute okay?_

Mooke: _yeah yeah thats fine_

**Mike>>Stan**

_(4:37 p.m.)_

Mike: _Okay I told him everything_

Mike: _he said he needed a minute to process everything_

Stan: _Is he going to talk to Richie?_

Mike: _he said he didnt know what he was going to do_

Stan: _Shit. I guess im going to have to text him._

Mike: _good luck_

**Stan>>Eddie**

_(4:43 p.m.)_

Stan: _Hey Eddie. I know you just talked to Mike but I thought I would text you just to say that It's true. I've known that Richie liked you since we were 12 and its only gotten stronger over the years. _

Stan_: I can even send you some texts if you're having trouble believeing it._

Eddie: _hey Stan. I believe you and i know you wouldnt lie but some proof would be nice and since 12?!?!_

Stan: _Yes, since 12 and believe me he has freaked out about it several times. I'm gonna send you some screen shots from just a week ago._

Stan: _richiescreenshot1.jpeg_

Stan: _richiescreenshot2.jpeg_

Stan: _richiescreenshot3.jpeg_

Eddie: _okay thank you Stan, just give me a little while to process all of this_

Stan: _Okay, i'm giving you until tomorrow. But after that i'm gonna keep bugging you, so im just warning you._

Eddie: _Okay i'll talk to you then_

**Stan>>Mike**

_(4:51p.m.)_

Stan: _Okay I talked to him, he said to give him until tomorrow. Hopefully he'll be ready then. If not, there's not much else we can do._

Mike: _okay then i hope he is_

**Losers club**

_(8:57 p.m.)_

Ben handsome: _what should I get for dinner, mcdonalds or taco bell?_

Chiles: _taco bell all the way_

Ben handsome: _thnk you_

Candy cane: _when are you getting here?_

Ben handsome: _as soon as I get the food ill be onw, you want ur usual?_

Candy cane: _yes please <3_

Billiam: _I want what you guys have :(_

Chiles: _want me to pick up some taco bell and head over, im sure Greta wouldn't mind_

Billiam: _only if I get to be the big spoon_

Chiles: _oh shit man that might be a deal breaker_

Billiam: _sksksk_

Chiles: _but seriously do you want some taco bell?_

Billiam: _lol no not today I'm gonna have to get a rain check, but thank you mike_

Billiam_: im probably just gonna go to bed_

Candy cane: _mike is the literal best __person as usual_

**Candy cane changed Billiam's username to Littlespoon**

Littlespoon: _thanks._

Chiles: _asdffghhjk _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof man


	33. Chapter 33

**Losers club**

_(8:42 a.m.)_

Ben handsome: _wow I can't believe how quiet this chat is being, are you guys okay??_

Dickie toes: _hey benny boy, im doing good I just woke up lmao _

Ben handsome: _hey rich! What are you up to today?_

Dickie toes: _I got work in about an hour and I'll be there til 6 so not much _

Ben handsome: _maybe ill try to stop by later _

Dickie toes: _thatd be fucking great tbh im sure youd be one of the only customers_

Dickie toes: _also thank you for yesterday cause I gotta date tomorrow haha_

Ben handsome: _oh really? Thats great! Hope it goes well!_

Dickie toes: _its me of course it'll go well ;)_

**My light>>My love**

_(12:11 p.m.)_

My light: _richie?_

My love: _yeah_

My light: _im sorry for not being more supportive yesterday. It just took me by shock and I shouldnt have reacted that way_

My love: _its fine bev, really im not mad_

My light:_ Okay I just wanted you to know that you can tell me anything okay and I love you_

My love: _I love you too_

**Losers club**

_(1:26 p.m.)_

Chiles: _hey guys sorry I havent said much today ive been busy haha_

Ed-die: _let me guess, hanging out with ur girlfriend?_

Chiles:_ I will neither agree or deny that claim_

Ed-die: _sksks then yes_

Candy cane: _I've been taking down the Christmas lights_

Candy cane: _I woulda gladly left them up all year but my aunt really wants them down _

Stab: _Glad I don't have that problem._

Candy cane: _ugh_

Candy cane: _jokes on her tho I'm putting the red light from the tree up in my bedroo__m_

Stab: _W__hy?_

Candy cane: _mood lighting_™

Stab: _Okay._

Candy cane: _oh hey I need to do this too_

**Candy cane changed their name to Red hawt**

Red hawt: _back to the basics_

Ben handsome: _have you finished taking the lights down or do you need help??_

Red hawt: _im done! Thank you though hun_

**Eddie added Stan and Mike to a group chat named So I don't have to do this twice**

_(2:10 p.m.)_

Eddie: _Okay ive thought it over_

Mike: _and??_

Eddie: _I dont think im going to do anything right now_

Eddie: _is it fair to richie for me to run to him now when hes going on a date_ _tomorrow? I mean if he want to go out with this girl than he should be able to._

Mike: _Eddie no_

Eddie: _but its true he said it earlier in the main chat! Hes looking foward to it! I had my chance to tell him but couldn't! He's moved on_

Stan: _Eddie. He was literally talking about liking you 4 days ago he hasn't moved on. Just admit the real reason you dont want to. You're scared and that's normal, but you really need to tell him. I can't force you but I promise you that both of you would be happier if you did._

Eddie: _Okay fucking fine! Im scared!! Happy now?_

Eddie: _why couldnt you giys just text richie then?? Why did yall have to tell me?!_

Stan: _Because I know Richie. No matter what we said he wouldn't have believed us. He wont believe that there's anyway you could like him back. He doesn't think he's good enough._

Mike: _Stan?_

Stan: _I'm sorry i'm just telling the truth. _

Eddie:_ look this isnt fair! I can't just do this so fast, I need a few days or something to prepare its so soon_

Mike: _i know eddie im sorry but theres just no time_

Stan: _If Richie ends up going on that date, It's going to be much harder for you to tell him. Theres a big chance this girl will stay around, then you won't want to tell him because there will be another date planned and then another._

Eddie: _look I cant do this right now okay I just cant_

**Eddie unadded themselves from the group**

**Mike>>Stan**

_(2:21 p.m.)_

Mike: _what now?_

Stan: _If Eddie can't pull his head out of his ass and just tell Richie how he feels than theres nothing we can do. it's all up to Eddie now._

Mike: _fuck_

**Bev>>Billy**

_(2:36 p.m.)_

Bev: _Bill, you okay? Havent heard anything from you all day_

Billy: _yeah I'm fine. I just feel real guilty about screwing everything up i guess, and I think rich is still mad at me_

Bev: _yeah its been bothering me too_

Billy: _still makes me feel like shit_

Bev: _yeah i get it_

Bev: _just text him or something, thats what i did and it made me feel better, I think he was more upset than anything _

Billy: _yeah i will later today, i think im gonna take a nap for right now I didnt sleep well last night_

Bev: _Okay Bill, hope you can get some rest_

**Bevvy>>Benny**

_(2:48 p.m.)_

Bevvy: _hey do you think you could come over today? I know you literally just left this morning but i just want to see you_

Benny: _yeah I can, you okay??_

Bevvy: _yeah im just a little sad and wanted to see you, maybe watch a movie or something_

Benny: _of course ill be right there!_

Bevvy: _thank you _

**Willy>>Dick**

_(4:43 p.m.)_

Willy: _hey rich, I acted like a dick yesterday and im sorry. I should've supported what you wanted and im so so sorry._

Dick: _hey I thought I was dick lmao your Willy_

Willy: _im sorry for acting like a Willy, dick_

Dick: _its okay, im fine. Thank you for apologizing Bill_

Willy: _its not okay tho rich, ive been a horrible friend recently and I feel like shit about it_

Dick: _dont feel bad i understand okay, were good I promise_

Willy: _Okay thank you, i will be nothing but suportive for now on_

Dick:_ I'll hold you to that lol _

**Losers club**

_(5:48 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _I just wanna thank Ben for being a true friend, he brought me onion rings_

Red hawt: _I can't believe that richie stole my boyfriend_

Dickie toes: _sucks to suck bevvy_

Ben handsome: _sksksks im sorry_

Red hawt: _just dont be giving away any of my kisses_

Dickie toes: _oh damn and I was sittin here hoping that if I played my cards right we could go into the back and make out_

Red hawt: _asddfghhjkl _

Ben handsome: _I'll try my best bev_

Red hawt: lmaooo

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(6:02 p.m.)_

Mooke: _so your reallly not going to tell him?_

Mooke: _Eddie?_

Mooke: _Okay i know youre probably reading these so please just consider talking to him, i just want you to be happ__y_

**Greta>>Beverly**

_(6:45 p.m.)_

Greta: _hey bev, this is going to sound wierd as hell but can i please have Eddie's number_

Beverly: _uh yeah it sounds wierd, is there a certain reason??_

Greta: _I just needed to talk to him about setting up a suprise for Mike, I know that him and eddie talk a lot so thought he could help_

Beverly: _aw that sounds sweet, let me know if I can help_

Beverly: [Eddie's phone contact]

Greta: _thank you! And I will_

**Greta>>Eddie**

_(6:52 p.m.)_

Greta: _is this Eddie?_

Eddie: _yes? Who is this?_

Greta: _its greta_

Eddie: _uhhh hey whats up?_

Greta: _im only texting you because you're making a huge ass mistake_

Eddie: _what? _

Greta: _im not blind or deaf, ive been with mike all day while this shit has been going on and eddie i gotta say what the fuck?_

Eddie: _mike told you??!!_

Greta: _more or less, I dont know everything all i do know is that even before dating mike i could tell that you two liked each other, and I honestly thought you two would have figured it out by now_

Eddie: _What? how???_

Greta: _its fucking obvious. _

Greta: _I know its not my place to give you advice so I won't. Im just going to tell you one thing. If you dont tell him how you feel you will regret it. _

Eddie: _i know but im scared_

Greta: _there nothing to be scared of, he likes you Eddie! Just go over to his house and fucking tell him that you feel the same way! _

Eddie: _its not that simple!_

Greta: _yes Eddie, it really is. Are you really gonna let some girl stand in your way of getting the guy you've wanted for years? Stop letting your fear get the best of you._

Eddie: _Okay i understand I just dont know if I can do this right now so please just stop_

Greta: _don't worry im done. I just thought id let you know how dumb you were being. Im not going to say anything else about it_

_._

**Eds>>Rich**

_(8:21 p.m.)_

Eds: _you off work yet? _

Rich: _headed home now, why?_

Eds: _im headed over to your house right now_

Rich: _oh? Is someone driving you?_

Eds: _no im walking_

Rich: _what?! Its cold as fuck im coming to get you_

Eds: _Okay im about halfway there_

Rich: _I'll be there in about a min, did something happen??_

Eds: _no I just need to see you_

Rich: _??? Are you okay???_

Eds: _just get here and ill tell you everything_

**Richie>>Sandy**

_(10:37 p.m.)_

Richie: _im really sorry to do this so late but I can't go out with you anymore_

Sandy: _oh? Did something come up?_

Richie: _yeah it did the guy whove ive been in love with for years apparently likes me back _

Sandy: _oh my god thats great! I understand, im guess you wanna just be friends then lol_

Richie: _yeah that would be great thank you_

Sandy: _no problem richie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀
> 
> Also I wrote a small fic of the confession scene if you wanna read it


	34. Chapter 34

**Losers club**

_(7:23 a.m.)_

Ben handsome: _good morning everyone!_

Littlespoon: _good morning ben, how are you doing this morning?_

Ben handsome: _im doing good? How are you?_

Littlespoon: _still a little tired tbh_

Stab: _Good morning guys._

Ed-die: _Good morning everyone!_

Ben handsome: _oh hey Stan and eddie! What are you guys up too?_

Stab: _Nothing much as usual._

Ed-die: _no plans other than staying here in bed where its warm and comfy :)_

Stab: _You seem to be in good spirits this morning, Eddie._

Ed-die: _I am, thank you for noticing_

Dickie toes: _do you want iced coffee or hot_

Ed-die: _iced! Thank you_

Littlespoon: _why do you want iced when its this cold??_

Stab: _Oh. Okay then that explains it._

Ed-die: _pffff_

Littlespoon: _???_

**Mooke>>Kasbrwak**

_(7:31 p.m.)_

Mooke: _!!!!!!! EDDIE does thismean what i think it does??_

Kasbrwak: _YES it does! I was just about to text you to say thank you!! I went to talk to him last night._

Mooke: _thank fuck! Later I expect to hear EVERYthing okay_

Kasbrwak: _yeah ill call when i can lol_

**Losers club**

_(7:34 a.m.)_

Dickie toes: _Okay im on my way back_

Ed-die: _good I'm getting kinda cold_

Dickie toes: _give me a few minutes and I'll be there to cuddle the shit outta you_

Red hawt: _I miss my cuddle buddy :(_

Ben handsome: _im sorry bev :( :(_

Red hawt: _its okay imma find my heater_

Littlespoon: _thats so sad lmao_

Red hawt: _shuddap _

**Stan>>Mike**

_(7:36 a.m.)_

Stan: _Am I right in thinking that they finally got their shit together?_

Mike: _yepp!!_

Stan: _Fuck yes. I'm finally free from this bullshit._

Mike: _lmaoo _

**Eddie>>Greta**

_(8:20 a.m.)_

Eddie: _hey I just wanted to say thank you for texting me. I was able to stop being a dumbass lol_

Greta: _you're welcome eddie and im glad to hear it, you owe me now_

Eddie: _I'll buy you a coffee or something_

Greta: _sounds good to me _

**Losers club**

_(3:23 p.m.)_

Ben handsome: _so richie, you excited for tonight?_

Dickie toes: _huh_

Ben handsome: _your date?_

Dickie toes: _oh yeah im not going on it anymore lol_

Ben handsome: _oh no what happened??_

Dickie toes: _I found someone better ;)_

Ben handsome: _oh? Who?_

Red hawt: _REALLY??? _

Red hawt: _IT HAPPENED??_

Dickie toes: _maybe ;)_

Red hawt: _and you didn't text me bitch?!_

Dickie toes: _ive been busy if u know what I mean ;))_

Ed-die: _beep beep richie_

Ben handsome: _??? Im so confused?? :(_

Littlespoon: _AHHHHH WHAT??? _

Red hawt: _AHHHHHH IKR_

Littlespoon: _so you two are officially together? Like for real?_

Dickie toes: _me and eddie are officially a couple B¬)_

Red hawt: _FUCK YES_

Little spoon: _asdldieuwhwbeoenevgri_

Stab: _Fucking finally. I am also very happy for you two._

Chiles: _im so glad for you guys!!_

Ben handsome: _wait you're with Eddie? Our Eddie?_

Dickie toes: _no ben I'm dating eddie corcoran_

Ben handsome: _????????_

Ed-die: _yes Ben, me and richie are dating. Just ignore him_

Ed-die: _also thank you guys_

Ben handsome: _oh? Then I'm so glad even tho I'm still trying to catch up lol this was unexpected_

Stab: _You had no idea about them?_

Ben handsome: _no? Did you?_

Stab: _Yeah? I think you're the only one who didnt have any idea._

Ben handsome: _what?? Really?_

Red hawt: _oh Ben_

Littlespoon: _even I knew_

Dickie toes: _only cause i accidentally told you!_

Ed-die: _what??_

Red hawt: _oh yeah richie accidentally texted the wrong gc about how much he wanted to kiss you then immediately unadded himself lmao_

Ed-die: _really hahahaha omg_

Dickie toes: _yep that happened_

Chiles: _pffffttttf omg_

Littlespoon: _thattextscreenshot.jpeg_

Ed-die: _omfg you dork_

Dickie toes: _the dork you love_

Ed-die: _still a dork_

Red hawt: _awww_

Stab: _Great, now we have two cheesy couples to deal with._

Red hawt: _stop being grouchy and take your afternoon nap old man Stan_

Littlespoon: _hahahaha old man Stan_

**Dickie toes changed Stab's name to Old man Stan**

Dickie toes: _asdfghhjkll go take ur nap_

Old man Stan: _Fuck off._

**Eddie>>Stan**

_(3:38 p.m.)_

Eddie: _hey stan I just wanted to thank you for telling me, and putting up with my stubbornness_

Stan: _You're more than welcome, Eddie. I'm just glad you two are happy._

Eddie: _you really are a big soft huh_

Stan: _Shut up, Eddie._

Eddie: _:)_

**My light>>My love**

_(3:44 p.m.)_

My light: _biiitttccchhh I'm so happy for you!! _

My love: _ahhh I still can't believe it tbh_

My love: _I feel like any second I'll wake up and it would all be a dream or something_

My light: _I know what you mean, I felt the same when me and Ben got together and I only had a crush on him for like a month_

My light: _is he still there?_

My love: _yeah hes taking a nap rn we havent really left the bed _

My love: _(but like not in a sexy way)_

My light: _aww, you two been cuddling all morning?_

My love: _yepp nd kissing_

My love: _lots of kissing_

My light: _you two are going to beat me and ben as cutest couple now _

My love: _sorry my dear_

My light: _somehow I think i'll live lol_

My love: _okay now i think imma take a nap with my boyfriend_

My light: _sweet dreams romeo_

**Losers club**

_(5:15 p.m.)_

Dickie toes: _I am awake_

Littlespoon: _good for you?_

Dickie toes: _yeah it really is_

Ben handsome: _congrats for waking up_

Dickie toes: _thank you for being a good friend Ben_

Littlespoon: _go back to sleep bitch_

Ben handsome: _pfffff_

Red hawt: _maybe you should take a nap Billy_

Littlespoon: _>:¬(_

**Stanloo>>Richardo**

_(5:34 a.m.)_

Stanloo: _Hey Richie, I just wanted to say how happy I am for you. I'm glad you two finally got you're shit together._

Richardo: _same im so happy Stan_

Stanloo: _Good. You two enjoy it, you both derserve it._

Richardo: _thank you _

Richardo: _I love you stanny_

Stanloo: _I love you too, Rich._

**Benboy>>Edboy**

_(6:38 p.m.)_

Benboy: _hey eddie!_

Edboy: _hey Ben!_

Benboy: _so you and richie huh_

Edboy: _yeahh :)_

Benboy: _im glad you two are happy! Also if I had known I would have never gave richie sandys number!_

Edboy: _haha I know Ben, theres no hard feelings tbh thats what made me tell him so thank you!_

Benboy: _oh! That makes me feel better!_

Edboy: _yeah theres nothing you could do that would make me mad Ben lol _

Benboy: _haha thank you_

**Losers club**

_(7:34 p.m.)_

Red hawt: _im bored what are y'all doing?_

Dickie toes: _you know what im doing ;)_

Dickie toes: _and his name is Eddie_

**Ed-die removed Dickie toes from the chat**

Ed-die: _he acts like I cant see what hes texting_

Red hawt: _lmao at least he used your actual name_

Ed-die: _true_

Old man Stan: _You know that he's gonna say shit like that 24/7 now._

Ed-die:_ I know :(_

Chiles: _lmao poor eddie_

_(8:22 p.m.)_

Littlespoon: _so I was just wondering_

Littlespoon: _who would be the person who was responsible for getting #reddie together?_

Red hawt: _wouldn't that be mike or stan?_

Chiles: _well I was the one who texted eddie and told him the truth_

Old man Stan: Y_es, but i told you too._

Chiles: _yeah but i still did it_

Littlespoon: _by that same logic than the only reason mike knows is cause I accidentally told him_

Littlespoon: _so im responsible_

Old man Stan: _Yeah, reponsible for making things worse. I remember that stupid ass stunt that you and Bev pulled._

Red hawt: _hey! Why bring me into it?_

Old man Stan: _Because it was both of you._

Ben handsome: _Come on guys, lets calm down. It doesnt really matter in the long run._

Littlespoon: _yes it does! I wanna be able to give a best man speech one day and tell everyone the truth that I was reponsible_

Chiles: _bull shit_

Red hawt: _guys i think ur forgetting that it actually was Ben, bc he gave richie Sandys number_

Littlespoon: _what?! Youre the one that did that?!_

Ben handsome: _yeah? I didnt know anything about them liking each other tho_

Chiles: _it still doesn't matter bc I still told Eddie, he didn't even know_

Ben handsome: _come on guys lets stop_

**Old man Stan** ** removed Ben handsome from the chat**

Old man Stan: _Okay, now that hes gone i'm the one who decided to tell Eddie._

Red hawt: _HEY_

**Red hawt removed ** **Old man Sta** **n** ** from the chat**

Littlespoon: _Im the one who wanted to meddle from the beginning!!_

Chiles: _and it got you where? Nowhere_

Ed-die: _well techinaly guys, greta should get the credit. She texted me that night andtold me to stop being a dumbass and thats what pushed me to confess_

Red hawt: _THATS WHY SHE WANTED YOUR NUMBER_

Chiles: _what???_

Ed-die: _yep_

Littlespoon: _okay but outta us, which one is the most reponsible?_

Ed-die: _not you, I heard about the plan at the party_

**Littlespoon removed Ed-die from the chat**

Littlespoon: _we need richie_

Chiles: _oh no you don't_

**Chiles removed Littlespoon from the chat**

Red hawt: _then there was 2_

Chiles: _what now?_

Red hawt: _im... Not sure_

Chiles: _should we add everyone back or..._

Red hawt: _idk_

Chiles: _..._

**Red hawt removed Chiles from the chat**

Red hawt: _I win_

**Red hawt removed themselves from the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I can't believe this is finished whew!
> 
> But dont worry im planning on continuing this in another story, I just think 34 chapters is enough for now lol
> 
> I can't thank you guys enough for all the kind words! Even if i haven't replied, I can promise you I have read it and it made me happy!

**Author's Note:**

> while you're here follow me on twitter @KaylaVoorheees


End file.
